Mon boss
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un père de famille se retrouve dans une situation. À laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'emballer. [Ironhawk] Clint/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Mon boss

 **Perso :** Clint Barton, Tony Stark.

 **Pairing:** Ironhawk

 **Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

Type: UA

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé : un père de famille se retrouve dans une situation. À laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Il y réfléchir à à deux fois avant de s'emballer.**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mon boss**

 **Chapitre un**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au beau milieu du salon, une énième dispute rententit. Ce n'etait pas à propos de chaussettes sales quoi trainaient dans la salle de bain, des jouets qui jonchaient le sol, ou encore à propos de l'éducation des enfants, non, cette fois ci, leur dispute portait à propos d'une soirée future où Clint était convié.

Ce n'était pas que Laura ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, c'était juste qu'elle aussi aurait bien voulu profiter d'un weekend sans les enfants. Bien qu'elle prenne ceci comme une excuse valable, Laura n'était pas du genre à sortir sans les enfants Barton. Ça faisait bien longtemps que le couple ne sortait plus le weekend. La dernière soirée hors de la ferme sans les enfants devait dater d'avant la naissance de Lila. Pas toujours simple de faire garder trois enfants.

Depuis que le couple avait décidé de se séparer, Clint retrouvait un peu son ancienne vie de jeune homme, et cela ne plaisait pas tellement à la mère de famille. Clint attrappa les assiettes que son ex compagne lui tendait et les disposa sur la table en soupirant. Il n'osait plus rien dire de peur d'énerver une fois de plus la brune. Elle avait raison quelque part, il le savait mais c'était décidé il irait à la soirée organisée par Natasha, sa meilleure amie.

Cette dispute avait juste confirmé l'envie de Clint de déménager. À leur séparation, le couple avait décidé que Clint resterait vivre à la ferme. Ils étaient déjà mariés lorsqu'ils avaient acheté la ferme. Il leur faudrait revendre la ferme s'ils divorcaient. C'était bien plus simple qu'ils restent mariés et que Clint habiterait avec eux. Mais depuis un moment Clint avait émis l'idée de prendre un appart. Ce n'était pas plus simple mais plus logique et plus sain aussi.

Laura ne reconnaissait plus son mari, il y avait eut tellement de changement en peu de temps. En plus de s'être séparer de Laura, Clint avait mis fin à son contrat avec le Shield. Les longues missions, les enquêtes interminables, ce n'était plus pour lui, il se faisait trop vieux.

Pendant le dîner, les parents ne parlèrent plus, ils ne voulaient surtout pas se disputer devant les enfants. Alors pour éviter de dire des bêtises, ils préférèrent se taire, c'était mieux ainsi. Ce fut après avoir couché les enfants, dans le salon, que Laura revint à la charge.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas sortir, c'est pas lundi ton entretien?

\- Non c'est mardi, et je vais pas mettre trois jours à récupérer. Se defendit Clint en entamant une bière.

\- Decuver tu veux dire. Marmonna la mère de famille pensant que son ex mari ne l'entendrait pas. Mais bien que Clint fut sourd à 80 pour cent d'une oreille, ça ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Pardon? T'es sérieuse là ? Traite moi d'alcoolique tant que tu y es!

\- Clint arrête de te braquer comme ça, j'ai pas dis que tu étais alcoolique.

\- Et même si je me bourre la gueule, ça va changer quoi?

\- J'ai pas envie que mes enfants voient leur père complètement ivre. Lança la femme énervée.

\- Écoute, tu as voulu qu'on se sépare, on est séparés, T'as voulu que je reste ici, je suis resté. Alors laisse moi au moins faire ce que je veux de mes soirées!

\- Et bien, fais donc ce que tu veux. Lança la femme en soupirant, résignée à ce que son futur ex mari s'en aille.

Clint souffla de rage puis se leva brusquement. Il enfila sa veste devant son ex compagne qui le vit se vêtir. "Tu vas où?" Demanda t-elle tout de même.

\- Je vais me bourrer la gueule ! Bonne nuit Laura! Lâcha Clint en sortant de la ferme familiale.

Ce fut dans un bar que Clint alla chercher du réconfort. Il s'assit au comptoir et se commanda une vodka bien tassée. Il l'a but cul sec puis s'en commanda un deuxième qu'il dégusta plus lentement. Il aurait voulu appeler sa meilleure amie, mais il était trop énervé, il aurait dis des choses qu'il regretterait, il l'appelera dans quelques heures, quand il se sera calmé. En attendant, il continu de boire son verre tranquillement au bar. Il passa sa soirée à réfléchir à son avenir, devait il rester à la ferme? Devait il divorcer? Il était au milieu de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone vibra une fois, puis deux fois, puis à la troisième vibration, il fini par sortir son téléphone. Son geste brusque bouscula légèrement un autre client qui renversa un peu de son cocktail sur ses chaussures.

\- Oh merde, putain, je suis un boulet. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est rien ça arrive. Dit l'homme en regardant sa chaussure droite.

\- C'est... C'est... Bafouilla Clint, puis sortit finalement son téléphone, designant le mobile comme le fautif. Il regarda les trois messages venant de sa meilleure amie, s'excusa une énième fois puis se leva et sortit du bar afin de rappeler Natasha.

\- Clint? T'es où?

\- Dans un bar. Elle t'a appelé alors...

\- Oui, elle m'a dit de te dire, de ne pas trop boire. Lui lança sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle est grave... Je me suis pris la tête avec elle... Elle me gonfle.

\- T'es où là?

\- À l'Irish... Je viens de bousculer un gars, il a renversé son verre sur ses chaussures. Ajouta Clint en riant doucement.

\- T'es déchiré ?

\- Non c'est en sortant mon tél... Je vais lui payer un verre pour me faire pardonner. Décida Clint fièrement.

\- Mouais... Marmonna son amie à l'accent russe.

\- Quoi mouais... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- J'ai juste un mot à dire. Coulson.

\- Nathhhh. Râla le père de famille.

\- Ah... C'est bon...

\- Ça fait trois ans cet histoire. Et puis voilà c'était pas non plus mon mec. Se défendit encore Clint.

\- Ton amant? Proposa t-elle.

\- Même pas... et puis on a pas été jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est ce que tu dis. Sous entendu t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je te le dirais si c'était le cas. Phil est un bon ami... Tu sais bien qu'après une grosse mission, les soirées sont bien trop arrosées au bureau... On s'est juste amusé... Bon allez, je vais rejoindre le bar, j'ai soif...

\- Picole pas trop Darling. Bisous. Acheva Natasha.

\- Bisous. Clint raccrocha, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche puis rejoignit le comptoir, il s'adressa directement à l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous paie un verre pour me faire pardonner.

L'homme sourit. "Oh... Ce n'est pas la peine."

\- J'insiste ... Et puis comme ça j'ai une bonne excuse pour en boire un autre.

L'homme du même âge que Clint, accepta finalement. Il prit un Bourbon sans glace, tandis que Clint resta à la vodka.

L'homme avait de grand yeux noisettes, des cheveux brun et une barbichette parfaitement taillée. Les hommes servis, ils trinquèrent tous les deux puis il se présenta. "Tony, merci pour le verre."

\- Clint, de rien, c'est normal, je suis vraiment désolé, je peux être parfaitement maître de moi comme je peux être un vrai boulet parfois. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

L'homme rit ouvertement, il fut vite rejoint par Clint qui rit de lui même.

\- Santé, à votre maladresse, qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Ajouta Tony.

\- À Vous. Ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Vous venez souvent ici? Demanda Tony.

\- Parfois, et vous? Retourna Clint avant de boire une bonne gorgée de sa boisson préférée.

\- C'est la première fois... C'est sympa... Lança Tony en regardant autour de lui. "Vous venez souvent seul?"

\- Non... Lacha Clint en pensant que d'habitude il est avec ses collègues ou juste qu'avec Natasha.

\- Ah... Lâcha Tony en souriant.

\- Non pas ah! Je viens ici avec ma meilleure amie. Se défendit Clint qui compris aussitôt où voulait en venir Tony.

\- Votre meilleure amie tiens donc... Insinua encore Tony en riant.

\- Elle est réellement ma meilleure amie... Je suis marié! Se défendit Clint.

\- Et votre femme vous laisse sortir dans les bars? Dit Tony septique.

\- Pas vraiment... En réalité, on est en instant de divorce.

\- D'où cette beuverie.

\- C'est pas vraiment la séparation qui... On vit ensemble... C'est ça le plus dur... De vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer.

Tony rit. "Comment pourrait on s'en prendre à vous? Vous avez l'air d'un ange... Un ange un peu alcoolisé mais un ange quand même."

\- Un ange carrément? Je suis loin d'être un ange.

\- Ça tombe bien je préfère les démons. Lâcha le brun en ronronnant tout en riant.

Clint rit à la technique de drague la plus nulle qu'il ait vu de sa vie. "Santé l'homme qui aimait les démons."

\- Santé l'homme qui est un démon derrière un visage angélique.

Les hommes trinquèrent ensemble puis Tony reprit la parole. "Il commence à y avoir du monde."

\- C'est l'heure... Après on pourra même plus se parler sans crier.

\- Pas grave, j'ai appris le langage des signes.

\- Ah.. oui... Et bien ça tombe bien, j'ai appris aussi. Dit Clint qui se doutait que c'était un gros mensonge. Clint lui dit une phrase en langage des signes, puis son nouvel ami lui répondit. Clint rit. "Ok, tu viens de dire: Luxure, F, cellule, dormir, épave tu championnes, je cloche, je nucléaire."

\- C'est vrai?

\- Je parle réellement le langage des signes. Affirma Clint.

\- Encore une technique de drague qui tombe à l'eau. Lâcha Tony en riant de lui même.

\- Je pense oui, dans tous les cas, ça m'a bien fait rire.

\- Je suis vraiment pas possible. J'arrive à draguer n'importe quelle femme et dès que quelqu'un me plait réellement j'arrive pas à aligner trois mois. Se plaignit le brun.

\- N'importe quelle femme... Vous n'êtes pas un peu vaniteux? Demanda Clint.

\- Vaniteux? C'est pas ce qui me correspond le mieux. Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir fait rire. Vous savez ce qu'on dit. Lança Tony avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce qu'on dis. Répondit Clint qui lui fit également un clin d'oeil.

Tony se mordit la lèvre rien qu'à entendre la confirmation que Clint avait compris le message. "Bon, allez, l'homme qui parlait en langage des signes, je vous paie un verre."

\- Je vais finir par plus savoir marcher droit. Lança Clint qui commençait à être un peu pompette.

\- Je vous aiderai à rejoindre mes appartements ne vous inquiètez pas. Lança aussitôt Tony.

Clint rit... "J'adore votre technique de drague, sérieux on me l'a jamais faite celle là.

\- J'en ai plein d'autre si vous voulez.

\- Non, ça ira... Gardez les pour plus tard.

\- Pour plus tard, ça veux dire pour après? Ou pour un autre?

\- À vous de choisir.

\- je vais y réfléchir, en attendant que buvez-vous? Demanda Tony.

\- La même chose et vous? Toujours au Bourbon.

\- Vous voulez me bourrer la gueule pour me mettre dans votre lit? Demanda Tony en souriant.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous faut pas grand chose pour vous mettre dans un lit.

Les boissons commandés, les hommes continuèrent à se chercher. Tony ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire, tandis que Clint se laisser draguer volontier. Il était vrai que ce Tony était un homme, un bel homme, mais il était très charismatique et plutôt mignon. Mignon n'était pas le mot que Clint employerait, Ce serait plutôt un "sexy" le mot exact. Ce fut après le quatrième de Clint qu'il se leva devant le brun ténébreux. "Où allez vous?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Tony, pensant voir partir ce bel étalon.

\- J'ai envie de danser, vous m'accompagner ? Proposa Clint.

Le brun hésita un moment, il était un piètre danseur, mais l'alcool aidant, il se leva et suivi Clint sur la piste de danse. Les hommes face à face, tentaient tout deux de danser un minimum correctement sans perdre pied ou du moins sans perdre l'équilibre. Ils riaient tout deux de l'autre, de leur façon de danser qui était bien évidemment groteque. C'était de bon coeur, pas de moquerie, juste deux gars qui se connaissaient à peine et qui voulaient profiter de ce moment.

Les garçons se cherchaient tout deux, ils avaient envie de s'amuser ou du moins, envie de profiter de cette soirée. L'un voulait penser à autre chose qu'à son divorce, l'autre se demandait s'il pouvait espérer quelque chose de plus concret.


	2. Chapter 2

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 02

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ce fut vers les coups d'une heure du matin que le brun tenta sa chance en volant un baiser au châtain clair. Le père de famille fut pantois face à ça mais ne repoussa pas non plus le brun. Il redemanda même un second baiser prétextant ne pas avoir apprécié le précédent tellement il avait été surpris.

Ce second baiser n'avait rien avoir avec le premier. Autant le premier était plus un baiser chaste, autant le deuxième fut plus langoureux et plus appréciable. Tony n'avait rien laissé au hasard, il avait attrapé la nuque du châtain afin de mieux sceller cet union. Sa langue dansait dans la bouche de Clint, tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient celles du père de famille qui fondait sous ce baiser ardent.

Le brun rompit le baiser et plongea les yeux dans le regard de l'autre. Clint resta sur le cul, jamais un baiser lui avait donner autant de plaisir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers échangé avec Phil. Même ceux de Laura n'avaient jamais été aussi passionnés. "Vous savez y faire." Réussit-il à dire.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être vaniteux mais on ne s'est jamais plaint de mes baisers. Glissa Tony au creux de l'oreille de Clint.

\- Je comprends pourquoi. Répondit Clint complètement sous le charme de Tony.

Tony sourit seulement face à cet aveu. "Dites, Clint, vous voulez pas qu'on s'en aille d'ici... C'est pas que j'aime pas vous chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille mais c'est impossible de se parler correctement."

\- Vous voulez déjà m'emmèner dans vos appartements ? C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais... Je préfère pas savoir où vous vivez...

\- C'est dommage... De se séparer ainsi non? Demanda Tony en faisant les yeux doux au père de famille.

\- Qui vous dis que je veuille me séparer d'un bel étalon?

\- Que me proposez-vous? Murmura Tony d'une voix suave.

\- Vous commandez une bouteille à emporter, je paie une chambre. Proposa Clint sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

\- Ok, et j'appelle un taxi. Lâcha le brun en se dirigeant aussitôt vers le bar. Clint regarda ce bel homme se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers le bar. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme mais s'en mordait déjà la lèvre, rien qu'à imaginé le corps de Tony sans aucun vêtement. Qu'avait-il a perdre à passer la nuit avec un inconnu? Outre sa virginité avec les hommes. Clint se dit qu'il valait mieux tout essayer dans la vie et autant le faire avec un beau garçon.

Clint choisi de se rapprocher de la sortie, il épia le brun qui le remarqua. Voyant que Tony l'avait repéré, Clint pouvait à présent sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il ne savait pas si c'était la boisson ou bien Tony qui lui faisait avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Il s'appuya contre le mur du bar en tentant de refroidir un peu son corps et son esprit. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que Tony sorti sa frimousse de la porte battante, il lui sourit ouvertement.

\- Le taxi ne va pas tarder. Vous connaissez un hôtel dans les environs? Questionna le brun en se positionnant face à Clint.

\- Pas vraiment, on va bien trouver...

\- Au pire des cas, j'en connais près de wallstreet. Ajouta Tony en plaçant une de ses main contre le mur près de l'oreille gauche de Clint.

\- Wallstreet? c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais pourquoi pas... Qu'avez vous pris? Demanda Clint en apercevant la bouteille.

\- Du champagne.

\- Carrément? Lâcha Clint ébahit. À New York, le champagne n'etait pas donné.

\- Vous vallez tellement mieux qu'une banale liqueur. Ronronna Tony dans le creux de l'oreille du châtain.

\- C'est reparti pour vos techniques de dragues douteuses? S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous les appréciez. Lança Tony en se reculant un peu pour mieux regarder sa proie.

\- Je sens que c'est n'est pas la seule chose que j'apprécierais. Dit Clint en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

\- À qui le dites vous. Lâcha Tony en détaillant le corps de Clint.

Tony accrocha sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais s'arrêta juste avant et contempla le visage de Clint qui fermait les yeux désireux de se faire embrasser. Clint ouvrit les yeux sentant le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et attrappa de lui même les lèvres du brun. Tony céda puis il rompit le baiser laissant le châtain désirer plsu ardemment ses lèvres . "Laissez moi vous embrasser Tony..."

\- J'aime me faire désirer. Murmura le brun en retour .

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique.

Tony approcha sa bouche de son oreille. "Vous savez pas si pas bien dire. Chuchota t'il à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. "Le taxi arrive... J'ai hâte d'embrasser autre-chose que tes lèvres." Ronronna ensuite Tony.

Les hommes se detacherent un moment puis entrèrent dans le taxi. A l'arrière, les hommes tentaient de rester correct mais la main baladeuse de Tony qui glissait sur la cuisse de Clint ne le laissait pas perplexe. Cela emoustillait le châtain mais tentait se cacher ses émois face au chauffeur de taxi qui les regardait à un à un.

À son tour, Clint faufila sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Tony, le brun sourit aussitôt et se mordilla même la lèvre un instant. Vivement qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôtel à cet allure là, ils allaient se violer mutuellement dans le taxi.

Clint fut soulagé lorsque le chauffeur leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux bonnes minutes que Tony avait fini par glisser sa main entre ses jambes et au vue de la dextérité du brun, il n'aurait pas plus tenir bien longtemps. Clint sorti le premier, un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tony le suivit de près et lui agrippa la main pour l'emmener à l'hôtel. Clint regarda autour de lui. C'était un hôtel bien luxurieux pour lui. Pourquoi avait il proposé d'aller à l'hôtel et surtout de payer la note. "Je connais pas cet hôtel." Dit seulement Clint tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est un hôtel assez classe, j'y descends parfois. J'ai un abonnement à l'année. Vous n'avez rien à payer de ce fait. Glissa Tony en caressant la mâchoire de l'autre.

\- Ah c'est sympa. Dit Clint qui fut tout de suite plus à l'aise, se laissant à nouveau charmé par cet inconnu.

Tony continuait à caresser lentement la mâchoire de Clint en lui souriant doucement, contemplant chaque parcelles de sa peau, de ses rides, de regarder chaque couleurs qui composait les pupilles du père de famille. "Vous êtes très beau Clint, on vous la déjà dis..."

\- Euh... Clint baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

\- Je sais... Technique de drague douteuse. Mais je le pense vraiment... allez suivez moi... Ronronna Tony.

La main ancrée dans celle de Tony, Clint se demanda à cet instant s'il n'était pas temps de faire demi tour mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur eux. Il découvrit un lit Queen size et une vue imprenable sur New York.

Tony invita Clint à s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir le champagne

Clint ne laissa pas le brun l'ouvrir et le força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Clint était assit sur le rebord du lit, une main sur le lit pour se tenir, l'autre accroché à la nuque de Tony. Celui ci était à moitié penché sur le lit et embrassait avec passion le châtain. Il en profita pour enlever la veste de Clint, puis la balança dans la chambre avant de retirer également son t shirt. Il voulait sentir la peau de ses abdos sous sa pulpe. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les pectoraux, les abdos puis les tétons de Clint, qui tressaillit à ce contact.

Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Tony s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de châtain. "Ouvrons cette putain de bouteille." Chuchota t'il.

Clint fut étonné qu'il délaissait ses pulsions sexuelles pour du champagne mais ne pu l'en empêcher.

Tony debouchonna la bouteille et but quelques gorgées directement au goulot puis ordonna à Clint d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le chatain capitula comprenant à présent pourquoi il tenait tant à ouvrir cette bouteille. Il versa un peu de champagne dans la bouche de Clint puis, Tony en laissa s'échapper le long de du menton du père de famille. Le brun regarda les goutelettes descendre sur le buste de Clint, il se mordit la lèvre inferieure et approcha sa langue de la peau du père de famille.

Au contact de la chaire de la langue de Tony sur sa peau, Clint bascula la tête en arrière et se cambra appréciant chaque coup de langue sur son épiderme. Le brun, à genoux, au pied du lit, prenait un malin plaisir à lécher chaque parcelle du buste du chatain à la recherche de la moindre goutte du spiritueux. Il profita de cet instant afin de déboucler la ceinture de Clint. Il pouvait sentir à travers le tissus de son jean que Clint appréciait ses caresses.

Clint se laissa glisser lentement sous ses coudes lorsque Tony déboutonna son jean et caressa son sexe à travers le tissus de son boxer. Ce fut lorsque le brun délivra le sexe de Clint quil se laissa complètement tomber sur le dos. Les mains calleuses de Tony caressant son sexe lui fit un tel effet qu'il ne pu céder plus longtemps.

Clint glissa ses mains le long de son corps pour pouvoir toucher cet homme qui le tourmentait. Il fini par trouver les bras du brun mais étant trop court pour pouvoir toucher le buste de Tony, il se releva et chercha le regard noisette.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre puis enleva sa veste. Devant le châtain tout émoustillé, Tony prenait son temps en dégraffant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Clint s'impatienta en détaillant chaque geste du brun. Il céda à son envie, en attrappant les mains de Tony, puis fit craquer malencontreusement un bouton de la chemise de Tony.

Clint fut confus de ce geste, tandis que Tony souriait de cette impatience. Il attrappa les mains du châtain et les fit glisser tout le long de son buste jusqu'à atterri au niveau de son entrejambe. Sous le tissus ample du pantalon de costard, Clint pouvait sentir que Tony bandait déjà.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit glisser la fermeture éclair, puis glisser le caleçon de ce bel étalon sous son ses bourses, apercevant enfin le sexe du brun. D'un geste peu rassuré, Clint massa doucement son sexe tandis que Tony le dévorait des yeux.

Tony comprit immédiatement l'hésitation de Clint et se pencha vers lui, pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis il plaqua sa main contre son sternum afin de le faire s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit. De son autre main Tony attrappa le sexe de Clint, le massa doucement entre ses doigts puis commença à le caresser du bout de sa langue. Clint tenta de se relever mais le brun l'en empêcha préfèrant continuer son doux supplice sur lui.

Clint avait à nouveau basculé sa tête en arrière se laissant aller dans la bouche du brun ténébreux. Cette bouche autour de sa chaire lui faisait un tel effet, ses lèvres pressant son sexe, cette langue jouant avec son gland aurait raison de lui.

Il fini par s'écrouler complètement sur le lit, glissant ses mains jusqu'à que ses doigts entrerent dans la chevelure du brun. Les va et vient de Tony sur lui, lui procurait un tel plaisir qu'il se cambra à nouveau.

Tony, lui, avait toujours une main de plaquée contre le sternum du châtain et continuait à lui donner du plaisir. Il fini tout de même par arrêter et releva la tête. Il aperçut le père de famille les yeux complément clos, la bouche ouverte, qui laissait s'échapper des bruits plus que suspect. Clint ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard enivré dans le sien.

Tony grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il empoigna leurs verges d'une seule main et les massa doucement. Quelle douce sensation agréable se dit Clint. Étant trop à l'étroit, Tony fini par se lever, puis d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé, il défit ses chaussures. Il laissa glisser son pantalon en bas de ses chevilles tandis que Clint enlevait ses baskets avec la même agilité.

Tony profita de l'occasion pour enlever le jean de Clint de suite. Il ecarta doucement les cuisses de Clint puis se faufile entre ses jambes. Il attrappa à nouveau leur verges et continua ce qu'il avait entreprit au par avant.

Clint attrappa les avant bras de Tony pour l'attirer un peu vers lui, juste pour pouvoir ne serait ce que caresser sa peau. Ses doigts parcoururent le long des bras de Tony puis redescendirent vers ses mains. Tony entremela ses doigts à ceux de Clint afin qu'ils caressent tous les deux, leurs sexes.

Le brun fini par enlever une de ses main et caressa le buste de Clint avant d'attraper la bouteille de champagne et en fit couler un peu sur ses abdos. "Ouvrez la bouche Clint." Ordonna encore Tony.

Clint déjà à sa Merci, ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et reçut un jet de vin dans la bouche il ne pu tout avaler, et le liquide coula le long de sa mâchoire et de son menton. Il regarda Tony boire une longue gorgée du champagne. C'était la première fois que Clint se retrouvait dans cette situation mis il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait que cet inconnu prenne soin de lui, lui donne du plaisir. Il ne le reverrait jamais alors pourquoi ne pas céder face à ses pulsions interdites.

Le brun plongea ses doigts dans sa bouche puis les firent glisser entre ses fesses. Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction de la suite. Ses mains liées à celle de Tony autour de leurs sexes, l'aidait à se laisser aller. Puis il sentit qu'il s'immiscait en lui. Bizarement, il ne savait pas si c'était grâce à l'alcool ou bien juste la dexterite de cet homme mais il ne trouvait pas ça, si désagréable que ça. Il pouvait sentir l'intrusion de son majeur et de son index en lui mais aucunes douleurs ne vint.

Voyant que Clint était assez détendu Tony attrappa sa veste et fit l'acquisition d'un préservatif qu'il déroula sur sa verge. À nouveau Clint tenta de se détendre un maximum. Tony avait descendu sa main sur son propre sexe tandis que sa seconde main était toujours ancrée aux doigts du châtain, caressant encore le sexe de Clint.

L'alcool aidant, Clint était tout excité, bien qu'il appréhendait le moment, il en avait aussi très envie. Il se crspa juste un peu lorsque Tony commença à entrer en lui. Mais l'excitation étant à son comble, il accueillit volontier en lui. Toujours sur le dos, il se laissa pénétrer doucement. La sensation qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Il avait qu'une hâte, que le beau ténébreux accélère ses va et vient en lui.

Le brun réalisa son souhait lorsqu'il délaissa le sexe de Clint pour pouvoir attrapper ses cuisses et les relever pour mieux le pénétrer. Clint agrippa aussitôt les avant bras de Tony et suivait les mouvements de son partenaire occasionnel. Une sensation toute nouvelle naissait en lui. Jamais il n'aurait pense prendre autant de plaisir à se faire pénétrer. Il n'arrivait presque plus à se taire et commençait à gémir lentement.

Tony, lui, s'était cambré au maximum pour pouvoir entrer encore plus profondément en lui. À son tour, il commençait lui aussi à gémir lentement. L'antre de ce mi-ange , mi-démon tombé du ciel était comme une drogue. Un endroit où il s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. Ses mains glissèrent le long des cuisses du châtain jusqu'à atterrir sur ses hanches. Les doigts crispés dans la chaire, Tony pris son pied en accélérant encore ses accoups.

De son côté, Clint au bord d'avoir un tel orgasme qui n'avait jamais eut avant, se cambra également épousant le corps de Tony. Leurs gémissements commencerent à être plus audible, ils étaient parfaitement en phase et désiraient tous deux avoir l'orgasme du siècle.

Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement en symbiose, ils ne se retenaient plus gélir, puis enleva ses ongles des hanches de clint oour attrapper à nouveau son sexe.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, c'était l'heure de caresser à nouveau Clint et le faire jouir lui aussi. Tout en continuant ses mouvements, il continua à branler son ami d'un soir. La pulpe des doigts de Tony sur sa chaire, Clint redoubla ses gémissements. C'était si intense, si agréable, si bon. Il ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Après quelques va et vient sur sa queue, Clint fini par se répandre entre les doigts de Tony, tandis que lui se retirait et finit les mouvements de va et vient sur sa propre verge pour se répandre sur les abdos du châtain.

Les hommes complètement essoufflés se regardèrent un instants ne sachant plus comment réagir. Tony se remit sur ses pieds puis se laissa tomber sur le dos à ses côtés. "C'était cool."

\- Ouais. Souffla Clint, relaisant qu'il n'était plus vierge.

\- Bon... Allez, je vous laisse passer sous la douche en premier. Lança Tony toujoirs aussi galant

\- Merci. Lâcha Clint qui prit quelques minutes pour se lever. L'eau chaud lui fit un bien fou, jamais il n'oublierais cette nuit, mais il fallait qu'il rentre.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il tomba face à Tony, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière son crâne souriant les yeux fermés.

\- Vous dormez?

\- Non... J'aimerai qu'on se revoie. Murmura le brun en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- je crois pas.. C'était une super soirée mais je ne suis pas près pour ce genre de relation. On s'est bien amusé mais c'est préférable qu'on ne se revoit plus. Coupa Clint. Tony n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir, rien de plus, ni moins.

\- Dommage. Dit Tony en grimaçant.

\- La douche est libre. Lança seulement le châtain. Tony sourit et s'en alla sous la douche pendant que Clint s'habillait et prenait la poudre d'escampette sans un aurevoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite. Enjoy it. Et joyeux Noël. On doit justement se retrouver le 25 . Dites moi si je publie lundi tout de même. Ou si j'avance .**

 **Misa:** Hello, ça fait longtemps... Je suis heureuse que l'histoire plaise et que le pairing est aussi intrigant. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bisous et merci pour le comm.

.

 **Mon boss 03**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dans chambre d'ami qui lui servait de chambre attitrée, Clint entendait, les enfants se disputer pour mettre la table. Il ne bougea tout de même pas, préférant la douceur de sa couette, plutôt que de descendre. Mais il fallait bien qu'il descende un jour, Laura lui reprochera d'avoir raté le déjeuner en plus d'avoir dormi toute la matinée.

En se dirigeant vers la douche tel un zombie, il se remémora quelques passages de la soirée de la veille. Il eut un rictus en se rappelant des phrases d'accroche de cet homme. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Bobby? Terry? Tony! Se rappela-t'il. Outre le fait d'avoir passé une excellente nuit, il avait bien rit.

En descendant des escaliers, il croisa sa future ex épouse et comme il l'avait prédit, il se prit directement un savon. Il ne tenta même pas de se défendre, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il préféra rejoindre ses enfants. Sa fille lui sauta dans les bras. Laura soupira en voyant son mari faire comme si de rien était. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'était réfugié près des enfants pour ne pas faire face à ses reproches.

Le déjeuner fut tendu entre les parents, mais ils faisaient semblant de bien s'entendre pour les enfants. Seul Cooper, semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Et avait bien compris pour quelles raisons son père ne partageait plus le lit conjugal mais d'un commun accord, ils mettraient les enfants au courant de leur rupture quand il le faudra et pas avant.

Le repas terminé, Clint aida tout de même sa compagne à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle lui demanda des comptes.

\- Alors, c'était bien ta soirée avec Natasha? Demanda Laura.

\- J'étais pas avec elle. Lança Clint.

\- Mais bien sûre. Insinua la brune.

\- Natasha à une vie aussi, on est pas toujours fourré ensemble. Mais elle m'a transmit le message. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Où étais-tu? Répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Je me suis baladé.

\- Toute la nuit?

\- Toute la nuit, oui. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Tout seul!? Lâcha la femme septique à ses dires.

\- Seul ou accompagné ça change quoi! Je t'ai manqué cette nuit? Non! Alors ça change rien.

\- Tu as manqué à tes enfants ce matin. Retourna Laura.

\- Les enfants dorment jusqu'à 10h le dimanche, je me suis levé à midi. C'est pas en deux heures que je leur manque. Cracha Clint qui s'énervait que Laura prenne l'excuse des enfants.

La jeune femme soupira, n'ayant plus d'argument, elle quitta la cuisine. Clint termina d'essuyer la vaisselle et rejoignit la tribu dans le salon.

Les enfants préparaient un jeu de société. La bonne paie. Clint s'installa autour du plateau et joua avec ses proches l'après midi.

Les Barton firent une pause pour le goûter. Clint proposa de faire des crêpes. Accompagné des aînés, ils se mirent à la tâche pendant que la mère de famille s'occupait du petit dernier de la famille.

Malgré de pas être de bons cuisiniers, les Barton parvinrent à faire de succulentes crêpes. Ils rejoignirent Laura et Nathaniel dans la salle à manger pour les déguster. Lila aurait voulu que Nath vienne mais Clint lui avoua que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et connaissant l'énergumène, il lui dit aussi qu'elle raffolait trop de ses délicieuses crêpes et qu'elle serait tentée par tous les dévorer. Voilà l'excuse que Clint avait trouvé. Laura l'en remercie, elle appréciait Natasha, il y a encore peu temps, car à cet instant, elle avait un gros doute, qu'ils étaient devenus amant.

Les crêpes mangées, et le jeu remballé, Clint s'occupa de Nathaniel, tandis que Laura vérifiait si les devoirs avaient été faits. Puis ce fut vite l'heure du bain et ce fut Clint qui s'en chargea. Passer du temps avec ses enfants étaient un vrai régale. Laura, elle, s'occupait à préparer le dîner. Clint appréhendait d'être au soir, car il se doutait qu'elle allait encore remettre son absence de cette nuit sur le tapis.

Mais ce fut avec dignité qu'il leva le menton face à celle qui allait bientôt être son ex-épouse.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. Aussi bien Laura que Clint appréhendait d'être seul à seul. Clint coucha le cadet de la tribu tandis que Laura lisait une histoire à Lila, puis elle rejoignit immédiatement son mari.

\- T'aurais pu au moins me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas. Se plaignit la brune en se préparant un thé.

Clint soupira. "Oui maman."

\- Je plaisante pas Clint, je ne saurais même pas quoi dire aux enfants si jamais ils se réveilleraient avant que tu sois rentré. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Laura c'est bon, au pire tu leur dis que je suis au boulot. C'est quoi qui te dérange réellement ? Le fait que je découche? Ou le fait que je ne te prévienne pas que je découche? Lança Clint et vue le regard de la femme, il ne s'était sùrement pas trompé.

\- C'est la moindre des choses de me prévenir, c'est pas un hôtel ici. Lança Laura énervé de s'être faite démasquer.

\- Pardon? Attends, tu dis ça comme si je payais pas ma part, je te signale que je suis autant propriétaire de la ferme que toi. Et si je reste ici, c'est uniquement pour rester avec toi et les enfants. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de rester.

\- Oui, bien je pensais que tu serais plus souvent là. Avoua la femme.

\- Je suis là Laura... J'étais là aujourd'hui. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux en réalité. Lança Clint en soufflant longuement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux?

\- Tu veux que je passe plus de temps, non seulement avec les enfants mais aussi avec toi. On est séparé... Et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'envisage de prendre un appartement. Ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Soupira Clint en se levant.

\- Prendre un appartement ? Tu peux pas passer simplement la nuit chez elle? Lui demanda Laura en le rendant par le bras alors qu'il montait.

\- Chez qui? Se demanda Clint, puis il se doutait de qui parlait Laura. " ... Mais enfin Laura, il n'y a rien avec Natasha. Arrête de te taper un film... Je t'assure."

\- J'ai dû mal à y croire... Avoua l'élaboration femme septique.

\- Crois-moi Laura... Elle est comme une sœur et tu le sais. Se justifia Clint.

\- J'espère que tu me dis la vérité... Je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit Clint. Lâcha la femme en grimpant les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit Laura. Lâcha Clint en la suivant.

Clint grimpa aussitôt au deuxième, et s'écroula sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne un appart, et pour cela il faudrait coûte que coûte qu'il décroche ce job. Il ne pouvait plus rester à la ferme dans cette ambiance malsaine.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le réveil fut dur pour Clint, encore une journée entière à se disputer se dit il. Il soupira longuement puis descendit réveiller Cooper. Laura, s'occupa du réveil de la petite sœur de celui-ci. Clint prépara le petit déjeuner tandis que Laura préparait les enfants. Puis la fatigue descendit déjeuner dans un silence dû à la fatigue du lundi matin et non dû aux tensions qui régnaient dans ce foyer. Ce fut à la fin du petit déjeuner lorsque les enfants attendaient le bus que Clint informa Laura qu'il devait aller au Shield.

La jeune femme tenta de savoir pourquoi? pour qui? Et pour combien de temps? Mais Clint lui dit seulement qu'il en aurait pour la journée et qu'il serait revenu avant le dîner.

Les enfants dans le bus scolaire, un baiser à Nathaniel et Clint s'engouffra aussitôt dans sa bagnole, il fallait qu'il voie Natasha. Il avait besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment du Shield, Clint patients quelques instants , il était bien trop tôt pour s'inviter. Il attrapa une couverture, puis baissa son siège au maximum et profita du calme pour se reposer un peu.

Ce fut vers 11h qu'il décida d'aller rejoindre sa collègue. Comme s'il faisait encore parti de l'effectif, Clint passa les checkpoints avec aucunes difficultés. Il se dirigea directement vers les bureaux des agents spéciaux. Il frappa à la porte de Natasha, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit entrer.

\- Clint Barton... Que fais-tu là? Tu sais que tu ne bosses plus ici? Plaisanta Natasha.

\- Tu me manquais déjà.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon... Fais gaffe , ta femme va être jalouse... S'amusa de dire la rousse.

\- Elle pas besoin de ça pour être jalouse. Marmonna Clint en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son ancienne collègue.

\- C'est quoi cette tête tristounette ? Demanda telle en grimaçant.

\- Elle me gonfle... Soupira Clint.

\- Ça doit pas être facile... Concéda son amie.

\- C'est super tendu... On est séparé et en même temps c'est comme si on est toujours ensemble... se plaignait Clint.

\- Vous vivez ensemble, vous êtes toujours marié, vous avez trois gamins... Comment voulais-tu que ça se passe votre séparation? Demanda Natasha calmement voyant son ami totalement perdu.

\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'elle a pris la décision de se séparer, j'ai eu du mal à accepter, et puis je m'y suis fais mais j'ai l'impression qu'au plus je prends de la distance, au plus elle me sert la visse. Soupira Clint. Il se leva à nouveau et avança vers la fenêtre. Devant cette vue sur l'océan, il ajouta. "Je crois qu'elle regrette sincèrement sa décision, sauf que..."

\- Tu t'y es fais, toi... Compléta Natasha. Clint ne dit rien, il regarda encore cette vue et se demandait si l'air ne pourrait pas reprendre leur histoire là, ou ils l'avaient laissé. Ça serait tellement mieux pour les enfants, pour leur vie, pour eux.

\- Bon... Ça te dit un Mexicain? Proposa la rousse.

\- Chez Tiago?

\- Par exemple. Dit seulement Nath.

\- Adjugé. Dit Clint en faisant demi tour.

Sur la route du resto, aucun des deux ne parlait. Clint réfléchissez à son couple, enfin à ce qu'il était devenu. Natasha n'osait rien dire et laissait son ami réfléchir silencieusement. Ce fut attablé que la conversation reprit.

\- Elle est jalouse de toi, elle est persuadée que tu es ma maîtresse.

\- Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle pourrait croire que ta maîtresse est Lydie...

\- Lydie... T'as vue sa tête?

\- C'est ça qui est drôle...

\- Elle t'aimait avant... Je dis pas qu'elle t'aime plus mais...

\- Elle se dit que maintenant que tu es célibataire, je pourrais te mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Si vraiment j'aurais voulu, je serais déjà parti avec une autre. Ça me fait rire, on se quitte et... Elle est jalouse de toutes les femmes que je côtoie.

\- Elle sent que tu lui échappes.

\- C'est fini... Parfois je me dis qu'il serait possible de reprendre notre histoire mais... Là je suis à un point où... J'ai envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Je comprends...

Les deux amis mangèrent calmement puis Natasha reprit. "Alors au fait, t'es rentré tard samedi?"

\- Au petit matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

\- J'ai picolé...

\- Toute la nuit? Tu devais être joli.

\- j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et couché avec.

\- noooon.

\- On s'est cherché toute la soirée et on a fini par coucher ensemble.

\- T'avais besoin d'aller ailleurs pour rompre définitivement avec Laura. C'est comme si le fait de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre avait coupé le lien... t'as pris ton pied au moins?

\- Carrément! Enfin bon, il faut que je prenne un appartement, que je me barre de là...

\- Bon allez... On va rentrer, je te paie un café au Shield. Clint acquiesça et tout deux retournèrent au Shield.

Après avoir bu deux cafés, Natasha dû reprendre su service, Clint resta encore un moment au Shield, discutant avec d'ancienne collègue. Il espérait ne pas croiser Phil. Ça lui ferait trop bizarre de le voir alors que maintenant il a vraiment couché avec un mec. Ce fut pour le retour des enfants à la maison que Clint choisi de rentrer. Laura et lui ne disputaient jamais devant les enfants, et en ce moment il y avait trop de dispute entre eux. Il préféra esquiver Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux Noël à tous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mon boss**

 **Chapitre 04**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Sur la route, il sourit lorsqu'il croisa le bus scolaire. Pile poil se dit il. Clint attendit ses enfants sur le perron puis rentrerent tous ensemble. Laura était en train de préparer le goûter, elle lança un regard noir envers Clint. Il avait bien fait d'attendre le retour des enfants.

Autour de la table, c'était tendu encore une fois, les regards de Laura, lui faisaient comprendre, qu'elle lui en voulait. À peine les enfants sorti de table, qu'elle lui demanda des comptes.

\- T'étais avec Natasha?

\- Oui. Elle m'a invité à déjeuner. Et j'ai revu des anciens collègues.

\- C'est pour ça que tu y es allé?

\- Oui et puis Fury devait me donner une lettre de recommandation.

\- Tu l'as eu?

\- Non, il l'a envoyé à mon futur employeur.

\- Très bien. Tu aides Cooper pour les devoirs? J'aide Lila. Ah tu pourrais sortir les poubelles avant?

\- Oui madame. Répondit Clint en soupirant puis rejoignit aussitôt l'aîné de ses enfants.

Les devoirs terminés, il profita de cet instant pour parler un peu avec lui. Cooper avait compris la situation mais ne semblait pas voir leur disputes incontinuelles. C'était qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne jamais se disputer devant eux. Le gamin d'à peine 10 ans, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne s'aimaient plus, mais il ressentait qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux.

Clint le chargea de bien s'occuper de sa mère, de sa petite sœur et son petit frère, car tôt ou tard, il devrait partir de la maison. Cooper prit son travail à cœur. Il serait l'homme de la maison.

Le repas du soir fut silencieux. Les parents ne parlaient plus, de peur de se disputer et a présent, Cooper n'osait plus parler non plus. Clint regretta sa petite conversation, il ne voulait pas que son fils en patisse mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Après avoir couché les enfants, les parents se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine et firent la vaisselle silencieusement, pas de dispute cette fois ci, c'était l'ignorance qui régnait à présent. Clint aurait préféré se disputer tellement la pression était à son comble. Après avoir fini les tâches ménagères. Clint décréta qu'il allait se coucher. Demain, il avait un entretiens pour du travail, il fallait qu'il soit en forme.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se leva aussitôt dès que son réveil se mit en route. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il allait décrocher ce poste, se trouver un logement et tout serait plus simple après.

Une douche rapide, il entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner de Laura et des enfants.

En descendant, il entendit son plus jeune fils parler seul, il l'emmena avec lui dans la cuisine. Il prépara le biberon de Nathaniel, le café, le chocolat des enfants, et sortit des viennoiseries du congélateur.

Les viennoiseries dans le four, Clint s'assit à table, devant un bon café bien chaud. Bien que son fils âgé de 6 mois ne comprenait sans doute rien, il commença à lui parler.

\- Tu sais, ça va plus trop bien entre ta maman et moi. Je l'aime toujours, elle est votre maman à toi, à Lila et à Cooper mais nous deux on s'aiment plus... J'espère qu'elle prendra bien soin de toi, bien que je doute qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air puis reprit. "Je vais sûrement déménager... J'espère que tu m'oublieras pas... Je viendrais vous chercher et vous dormirez à ma maison... Si tu savais à quel point je vous aime tous les trois. Tous les quatre avec ta maman." Clint soupira un instant puis entendit les marches des escaliers craquelées. Ça ne pouvait être que Laura où Cooper, Lila était tellement légèrement qu'elle ne faisait rien craquer.

\- Bonjour. Fit Laura en entrant. "Prêt pour ton entretien?"

\- Oui. Murmura Clint surpris que Laura lui adresse la parole.

\- Tu as mis des croissants dans le four? Demanda la femme étonnée et contente à la fois.

\- Oui et des pain aux raisins. Il restait que trois croissants.

\- Bonjour mon bébé d'amour... Papa t'as fais ton biberon... Tu as rendez vous à quel heure?

\- 10h. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- D'accord...

Clint se leva et servit son épouse de café, puis il laissa Laura déjeuner pendant qu'il alla réveiller les deux plus grands. Lila se réveilla directement, elle qui aimait l'école était de bon humeur. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Cooper qui ronchonnait légèrement.

Accompagné des enfants, Clint rejoignit Laura et Nathaniel. Ce petit déjeuner était un doux réconfort, pas de dispute, Laura ne lui parlait plus à lui mais elle parlait avec les enfants et il aimait les voir discuter tous ensemble. Clint s'occupa ensuite de préparer les enfants pour les l'école.

Les enfants dans le bus, Clint rejoignit la ferme pour prendre sa pochette et s'en aller à son entretiens. Laura lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance, un baiser au petit dernier puis il s'en alla vers son avenir.

Devant l'immense bâtiment, Clint angoissait, il n'a jamais eut à faire un tel entretien. C'était le Shield lui même qui était venu le recruter après avoir eut connaissant de ses capacités et grâce au récit de Natasha.

Il poussa l'immense porte en verre puis se dirigea vers les portiques de sécurités. Il s'adressa à une jeune femme de l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec Madame Potts.

\- Mademoiselle. Annonça une femme qui surgit de nulle part.

\- Excusez moi, Clint Barton. Lanca t'il immédiatement en lui serrant la main. Elle lui serrea également la main puis se retourna.

\- Suivez-moi monsieur Barton.

Clint suivit la blonde vénitienne à travers les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment. Ils prirent un ascenseur, puis se dirigèrent vers un long couloir. Elle entra dans une pièce froide. Un mur blanc, juste siglé Stark industrie. Un bureau en angle une chaise de bureau et deux chaises quelconque sur lesquelles elle l'invita à sasseoir.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Bien, je vois que vous postulez pour le poste de chauffeur personnel. Lança t-elle en regardant son curriculum vitæ.

\- C'est cela, oui. Répondit Clint assez confiant pour le moment.

\- Vous n'avez jamais occupé un tel poste... Lui retourna la blonde vénitienne.

\- J'ai beaucoups de capacité. J'ai travaillé pour le compte du shield pendant des années et je pense être en mesure d'être à la hauteur de ce vous attendez. Lança Clint fièrement puis ajouta. "D'ailleurs le directeur Fury a dû vous faire parvenir une lettre de recommandation je pense."

\- Je n'ai rien en ma possession, peut-être que monsieur Stark l'a entre les mains. De toute façon c'est lui qui clôturera l'entretien. Puisque il est directement concerné. Ajouta t-elle.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon... suivez-moi à présent. Dit elle en se levant, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Clint se leva à nouveau, sa pochette sous son bras, il suivit la femme à travers ce long couloir.

\- Je vais vous présenter le pdg, soyez bref et sérieux, c'est quelqu'un de très occupé et qui n'aprecie pas forcément la fantaisie. Ajoute t-elle.

Clint soupira et pensa aussitôt que ça allait être encore un casse couille prétentieux et strict.. Mais bon, fallait bien manger... Se reprit il ensuite.

La femme frappa à la porte puis entra sans attendre un retour de la part du PDG. Clint entra à son tour dans l'enorme bureau, décoré de tableau hors prix, de meuble en verre et de gadgets en tous genre. Il vit un homme habillé d'un costume super classe, les mains dans les poches, de dos, qui regardait dehors par la baie vitrée. Il aperçut également son CV sur le bureau accompagné de la dite lettre de recommandation.

\- Je vous présente Anthony Edward Stark. Lança t-elle alors que l'homme en question se retourna. Clint cru mourir en voyant le visage de cet homme. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. C'était lui, c'était Tony. "J'ai couché avec Tony Stark!" Se dit il. "Et en plus je l'ai laissé en plan comme une vieille pute que j'aurai pas payé... C'est mort j'aurai jamais la place."

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Lança Tony sans défaillir.

\- Bonjour.. monsieur... Stark. Bafouilla tout de même Clint en évitant de croiser le regard de celui qui l'avait pénétré deux jours avant.

\- J'ai bien reçu votre CV, ainsi qu'une lettre de recommandation de la part de Nick Fury, c'est un homme droit et très loyal.

\- C'est vrai, il est droit. Dit seulement Clint, puis pensa. Qu'il devrait le supllier de le reprendre. Après tout, il était l'un de ses meilleurs agents. Se dit clint pétrifié.

\- Vous postulez pour le poste de chauffeur personnel. Je vois d'après cette lettre que vous avez toutes les capacités requises. Bien que. Dit Tony pendant que Clint se revoyait jouir entre ses mains. Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand attendant la suite du récit, puis les baissa, biensure qu'il n'aurait pas le poste.

\- Vous feriez un très bon chauffeur je dois l'admettre... j'ai quelque question à vous posez monsieur Barton, il faut que je sache si je peux compter sur vous, vous comprenez?

\- Oui, je comprends. Dit Clint se méfiant de cet homme.

\- Êtes-vous marié ? Demanda Tony en souriant pleinement, il allait pouvoir jouer un peu avec l'homme qui se disait être un démon. Et qu'il l'avait délaissé au milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel. Peut-être qu'il m'a pas reconnu? Se dit Clint puis répondit finalement.

\- oui.

\- Avez-vous des enfants? Reprit le milliardaire tandis que Clint se demandait à quoi jouait-il avec ses questions. Il était évidant qu'il ne l'embaucherait pas, autant clore cette entretiens qui dérivait au ridicule.

\- Oui, trois. Répondit encore en soupirant.

\- Votre relation est stable avec votre compagne ? Demanda Tony un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Euh... Je... Bafouilla t'il. Putain enfoiré. À quoi tu joues? Se demande t'il ensuite.

\- Laissez tomber... Dit Stark en attrappant à nouveau son CV dans les mains. Il le regarda un instant tout souriant jubilant sûrement de la position de Clint puis reprit. "J'ai bien étudié votre CV durant le weekend monsieur Barton, enfin pendant une grande partie de mon weekend. Il m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux..." Glissa Tony en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Tu m'étonnes, t'as bien du rire en voyant ma gueule sur la photo." Se dit le père de famille, il allait répondre qu'il n'avait jamais été chauffeur personnel lorsque monsieur Stark envoya justement son bras droit lui chercher un café. Clint en profita directement pour demander des comptes à celui qui ne serait probablement pas son futur employeur compte tenu de leur nature.

Il s'avança vers Tony et chuchota énervé. "Mais a quoi tu joue ? T'aurais pu me dire que tu étais toi!"

Tony sourit seulement, un sourire sarcastique qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il avait le destin de Clint entre ses mains, et comptait bien s'amuser de lui. "ben.. Je suis moi." Lança t'il en souriant.

Clint soupira, adieu ses rêves d'embauche, adieu son appart, adieu son avenir...

L'associé de Tony revint dans la pièce Tony reprit avec une pointe de vengeance personnelle. "ce sera Mr Stark, ou Mr le Pdg pour vous, je ne veux pas de fantaisie." Clint ne dit rien, il était si honteux de lui. Il avait couché avec un multi milliardaire et maintenant cet homme se jouait de lui. "Bien, bon, bienvenue à Stark industrie monsieur Barton." Lâcha Tony en tendant une main vers Clint afin de valider le contrat.

Clint beugea face à cette information. "quoi? J'ai le poste? Il est sérieux?" Se dit il puis lui posa la question de vive voix. "Vous êtes sérieux?"

\- Vous avez une bien drôle de façon de parler à Monsieur Stark. Intervint mademoiselle Potts, telle une furie, protégeant son bien.

\- Laissez Potts. Monsieur Barton est tout à fait compétent, je suis sûre qu'il nous décevra pas. Le défendit Tony devant un Clint pétrifié.

Clint serra tout de même la main de Tony repensa encore à cette main qui l'avait fait jouir. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut? J'aurais dû fuir avant qu'il était encore temps..." Se dit le jeune père.

\- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie et vous donnerais vos horaires. Dit Potts le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Aurevoir monsieur Barton.

\- Aurevoir monsieur Stark. Dit Clint en se retournant aussitôt préférant fuir le regard noisette.

Clint suivit la jeune femme, son cœur battant à toute allure, puis elle l'emmena à l'accueil à nouveau, elle lui remit son contrat de chauffeur personnel puis ses horaires. Elle lui donna également son badge d'entrée puis le congédia.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 05

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se sauva aussitôt et s'engouffra aussitôt dans sa voiture. Ses mains sur le volant, il laissa son front le percuter. Que lui voulait ce gars? Il couche avec puis faisait comme si de rien était. Dans quoi s'était il fourré ?

Il soupira avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

\- Nath!

\- Clint... Alors cet entretien? Demanda t-elle.

\- Catastrophique. Soupira Clint.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le poste? Supposa t-elle.

\- Si... C'est justement ça.

\- Je comprend rien frérot.

\- C'est... Je... Nath... Je suis dans la merde. Soupira t'il.

\- Explique, je comprends rien. S'enerva t'elle.

\- Je... Je suis dans la merde. Repéta Clint.

\- Clint, putain... Tu es où? S'inquiéta t'elle.

\- Dans la bagnole.

\- Viens... Je termine dans 15 minutes.

\- Hum. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je t'attend.

Clint mit le contact et alla de suite rejoindre Natasha, il avait besoin de lui parler, peut être pas tout lui dire mais lui en dire assez pour qu'elle comprenne un peu l'étendu des dégâts.

Arrivé au Shield, Nath grimpa dans sa bagnole, Clint se dirigea directement chez Antonio, un italien dont ils raffolaient de leur plats. La jeune femme le regardait de biais. Clint semblait terrorisé et ne disait mot, c'était ça le plus angoissant. Ce fut à table que Clint commença à parler.

\- Tu te souviens de samedi? Je t'ai dis que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et avais couché avec?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai revu ce matin... À Stark industrie.

\- Ahhhhh. Dit Nath en souriant.

\- Non pas ah, Nath, c'était juste un plan cul, rien de sérieux, je me suis sauvé alors qu'elle se douchait, je l'ai laissé comme une vieille merde... J'ai eu le poste mais... Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut!

\- Ce qu'elle me veut? C'est elle qui t'a embauché ?

\- Oui. Avoua Clint.

\- Elle est si haut placée ?

\- Oh que Oui.

\- Pitié Clint ne me dit pas que c'est Potts? Lança la rousse en grimaçant.

Clint ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas raconter toute la vérité. "Si."

\- Potts? T'es sérieux? C'est une cruche de première ! Lança t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'était juste un plan cul Nath, je savais pas que c'était elle, sinon j'y serais pas allé. S'énerva Clint.

\- Si elle te fait chanter, tu viens me voir, je lui fouterais la raclée de sa vie. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Et puis bon, de toute façon, t'es le chauffeur de Stark pas de cette cruche!

\- Oui. Dit Clint avant de penser. "Ce n'est que Stark. Si tu savais ma Nath... C'est encore pire..."

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon clintounet, elle te fera pas de mal.

\- J'espère. Murmura Clint.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait vouloir plus?

\- Vouloir plus comment? Demanda t'il en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas, peut être que tu lui plais. Insinua t-elle mais Clint savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je pense pas non.

\- Ça va aller... Tenta de le réconforter, Nath.

\- Je devrais peut être démissionné..

\- Alors que t'as même pas commencé ? Clint, je te connais plus courageux que ça. Gronda la femme.

\- Hummmm, je me donne deux semaines.

\- Marché conclus et si ça ne marche pas, je parlerais à Fury, il te reprendrait j'en suis sûre. Dit elle en souriant, confiante.

Clint raccompagna ensuite son amie au Shield, il profita du calme au Shield, pour rester dans sa voiture et réfléchir a ce qu'il allait faire. Deux semaines... Il s'était donné deux semaines. Il avait survécu à tant d'années au Shield, il pouvait bien survivre au moins deux semaines.

Il l'avait reconnu, ses petites piques sarcastiques étaient le signe qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il était un milliardaire, l'égérie d'une grande marque d'après rasage, il était le PDG d'une multinationale, était son patron. Il avait tous les droits et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Clint avait fait un pas de travers durant toute sa chienne de vie et ça lui retombait directement dans la gueule. Il lui en fera baver c'était sûre. Mais que lui voulait ce putain de play boy! Clint n'avait sans nul doute les réponses à ses questions. Il était bientôt l'heure que les enfants rentrent de l'école. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui. S'il pouvait considérer quil était toujours chez lui à la ferme.

À peine entré dans sa demeure qu'une tornade brune se dirigea directement vers lui.

\- Clint...

\- Laura?

\- Est ce que tu veux bien m'aider? Lila est tombé dans la boue, elle est sous la douche, Cooper surveille Nathy pendant que je m'occupe d'elle. J'ai une montagne de vaisselle à faire. Mon linge attend d'être pendu. Ah... Merci pour les poubelles, elles sont pleine! Je ne t'avais pas demandé de les sortir hier soir?

\- Euh... J'ai oublié. Lâcha Clint qui tentait d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- T'as oublié ? Enfin Clint... Je ne te demande pas grand chose... Souffla la femme en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est bon, ça arrive d'oublier. Se défendit t'il.

\- Et t'étais où toute la journée? Demanda telle malgres qu'ils étaient séparés.

\- J'étais en entretiens OK? Commença à s'énerver le père.

\- Toute la journée ? Bon, tu peux aller voir tes fils et sors les poubelles cette fois ci. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir me répéter. Gronda Laura.

\- Et oh c'est bon tu vas redescendre, je suis pas ton gosse moi! S'énerva Clint.

\- J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir quand tu rentres, je ne sais plus si je peux compter sur toi. Lui reprochant t'elle sur la défensive.

\- Ça va, j'avais un entretiens ce matin et j'ai déjeuner avec Nath! Lança t'il sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui rétorquer après ça.

\- Encore elle... Soupira t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui, encore elle. Dit seulement Clint en croisant les bras, ne cessant pas aux caprices de Laura, c'était pas le jour de l'énerver.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes amant. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Mais arrête avec tes conneries. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre si c'est le cas hein... Franchement viens pas me gonfler avec ça aujourd'hui c'est pas le jour! Grogna Barton en avança d'un pas face à elle. La femme fut surprise de ce haussement se ton.

\- T'as pas eu le poste? Demanda t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

\- Si! Si je l'ai eu! Mais c'est pas ma journée c'est tout. Tu permets que j'enlève ma veste au moins? Continua t-il énervé.

La femme baissa les yeux puis bafouilla

\- Je vais voir Lila.

Elle grimpa aussitôt les escaliers. "Tu l'as ramène moins là." Murmura Clint énervé. Sa femme où plutot futur ex femme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne l'a supportait plus. Vivement qu'il parte, c'était mieux pour les nerfs de tous. Il alla cependant voir ses enfants. Cooper racontait une histoire à Nathaniel. Il resta avec eux en attendant que madame furie Barton descende, il sortira les poubelles quand il en aura envie se dit il.

Clint fit faire les devoirs de Cooper pendant qu'il passait du temps avec Nathy, puis Lila descendit en pyjama. Elle se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de son père. Clint la réconforta et l'aida elle aussi à faire ses devoirs pendant que Laura s'occupait à nouveau de Nathy.

Le bain des garçons clos, ils passèrent à table. Le silence était de mise, Laura semblait muette. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Clint se mettait en rogne, elle le sentait à fleur de peau, elle n'était pas sereine elle même, alors elle se tue pendant le dîner.

Laura s'occupa de coucher les enfants tandis que Clint fit la vaisselle. Il profita pour se faire un café, il fit également un thé à Laura. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec elle, il n'aimait pas les tensions. Il était réellement temps de discuter calmement avec son épouse. Il déposa les deux tasses sur la table basse. Laura descendit un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il attrappa sa tasse et s'assit confortablement dans le canapé, puis murmura un merci.

\- Je suis désolé de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. J'ai été loin mais il faut que tu comprennes Laura. Commença par dire Clint.

\- On va finir par se taper dessus. Avoua Laura tristement.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que je parte. J'ai pas envie qu'on se bouffe la gueule. Je préfère qu'on se sépare en bon terme. Laura baissa les yeux, Clint la regarda tristement, il se doutait que ça serait dur pour elle. "Laura... Ce n'est pas parce que je n'habiterais plus ici que tu ne pourras pas compter sur moi." La rassura t'il.

\- Je sais bien. Murmura la femme.

\- Et puis je suis pas encore parti. Je viens à peine de signer mon contrat. Ajouta Clint.

\- Alors... Tu m'as pas raconter, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

\- Bien passé ? Humm... si on peut dire. Enfin bon, je suis officiellement chauffeur personnel de Anthony Edward Stark. Ajouta t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ? Il paraît que c'est un gars audieux. Dit aussitôt la femme en levant les sourcils.

\- Audieux? je suis pas sûre que se soit le terme que j'employerais. Déclara Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

\- Tu vas te rapprocher de Stark industrie? Demanda Laura, sa tasse de thé toujours entre les mains.

\- Je sais pas, y'a que 45 minutes d'ici. 30 si c'est pas bouché. Clint et Laura burent tout deux leurs boissons chaudes silencieusement puis Laura reprit.

\- Je suis désolé moi aussi, c'est dure Clint de te voir t'éloigner. Murmura Laura tristement quia avait vraiment l'air peiné.

\- Je me doute. Répondit seulement Clint. Il fini sa tasse de café, puis décida de parler de Natasha. "Il faut que tu arrêtes avec Nath, il se passera jamais rien, c'est ma meilleure amie et je suis pas du tout son style de mec rassure toi. Et elle n'est pas non plus mon style de femme, tu sais bien ce que je préfère." Finit par dire Clint devant une Laura confuse de ses insinuations. "Bon allez, je vais me coucher, demain je commence à 8h." Déclara Clint.

\- Hummm... Bonne nuit Clint. À demain.

\- À demain. Dit le père de famille se réfugiant dans le lit d'ami.

Au fond de son lit, le père était soulagé de s'être expliqué avec Laura mais le plus dur restait à venir. Stark industrie et surtout Stark tout court. Il se demanda comment allait se passer cette première journée et s'il parviendrait à savoir ce que lui voulait il. Ce fut la tête pleine de question que Clint s'endormit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint regarda sa montre lorsqu'il passa la grande porte vitrée de la tour. Il passa son badge puis alla à l'accueil. La jeune femme l'invita à patienter quelques instant puis un grand gaillard vint l'accueillir. Il lui serra la main et se présenta comme Happy Hogan le chauffeur de Tony Stark.

Clint le suivit dans le couloir et l'emmena dans une immense salle de pause. Il l'informa qu'il ne faisait plus parti des effectifs mais étant proche de Tony, il avait accepté de le former.

Devant un bon café, Happy, lui parla de ses missions prochaines. Il devait bien évidemment aller chercher monsieur Stark à son domicile tous les matins et l'accompagner chez Stark industrie puis le raccompagner au soir. Il sera également en charge de l'accompagner ou que se soit la journée.

Il lui apprit aussi qu'il pouvait être amené à être le chauffeur de Mademoiselle Potts. Il me mit en garde également sur les exigences de Monsieur Stark. Quand il voulait quelque chose c'était tout de suite. Il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 06

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il était à présent déjà bien 9h, et il devait déjà rejoindre son patron et sa secrétaire pour les emmener chez un de ses gros clients. Armé de Happy, Clint se dirigea vers le bureau de Monsieur de Stark. Happy frappa à la porte puis entra après que son patron lui est ordonné de le faire. Clint salut son patron, puis sa secrétaire qui semblait rassembler des papiers. Tony lui, regardait son StarkPad.

\- Monsieur, c'est l'heure de partir. Lui avertit Happy.

\- Bien Happy, bien, allons-y. Vous l'avez bien formé j'espère. Lâcha Tony marchant d'un pressé devant Clint.

\- Oui, biens sûre. Dit le gros costaud, puis se retourna vers Clint. "Je les laisse entre vos mains." Dit-il en tournant dans un couloir. Clint suivait encore le binôme qui marchaient bien vite. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking qui semblait si petit pour un tel bâtiment.

\- Voici vos jouets monsieur Barton. Les clefs sont rangées ici. Déclara Tony en souriant en lui montrant une petite armoire remplie de clefs.

\- Les clefs? Beugea Clint.

\- De mes voitures. Lança seulement Tony.

\- Ce sont toutes vos voitures? Demanda Clint en scrutant chaque bolides hors de prix.

\- Oui. Dit Stark en attrappant une paire de clefs.

\- Ah... Dit Clint sur le cul. Lui ne pourrait jamais se payer seulement une seule de ses bagnoles.

\- Happy a déjà tout programmé, toutes les adresses de mes collaborateurs y sont inscrites.

\- Elles sont toutes équipées de GPS? Demanda Clint en suivant Stark qui se dirigea vers une limousine noir et chromé.

\- J'ai un programme incorporé à toutes mes voitures, et pas que. Il gère beaucoups de chose courantes. Je vous en prie. Déclara Stark en s'arrêtant devant la voiture, tout en lui confiant les clefs.

Clint attrappa les clefs en beugeant puis courut ouvrir la portière à Mademoiselle Potts. Il fit le tour de la limousine puis s'installa à l'avant.

\- Monsieur Barnes. Informa Tony.

\- 1147, Rollingstreet, New York. 1.608 Km, le temps estimé est de 24 minutes. Lança un programme informatique qui surpris Clint.

\- Je vous présente Jarvis, c'est mon programme informatique, Jarvis, je te présente Clint Barton, c'est mon nouveau chauffeur. Informa le millionnaire.

\- Bienvenue monsieur Barton. Lança l'IA.

\- Il parle? S'étouffa Clint.

\- C'est une intelligence artificielle. Lui apprit l'ingénieur en souriant pleinement, fiers de son invention.

Clint secoua la tête puis suivi les instructions de cet IA.

Piloter cette voiture était un régal, elle se conduisait parfaitement bien, ce robot était fantastique, il lui indiquait par où passer quand c'était bouché. Clint appréciait la conduite et cette limousine confortable ajoutait un plus à son plaisir. Tony et son assistante discutaient entre eux et ne faisaient pas attention au chauffeur qui jubilait. Ils ne leurs fallut que 26 minutes pour arriver à bon port, cet IA s'était juste trompé de deux minutes, malgré les quelques détours qu'ils avaient pris.

Clint se gara devant l'établissement, puis descendit de voiture et alla leur ouvrir la portière. Le binôme ne le salua pas, Tony lui indiqua seulement qu'il l'appelerait pour leur retour.

Clint s'engouffra à nouveau dans la voiture et alla se garer un plus loin. Il parti à la recherche d'un bon café. Le sésame trouvé, il s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Il contacta aussitôt sa meilleure amie.

\- Nath.

\- Clint... Alors ce premier jour. Demanda aussitôt Natasha.

\- Ça va. Murmura t'il le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il regarda encore cette sublime voiture.

\- Elle te fait pas chier l'autre? Demanda tout de même sa meilleur amie.

\- Non... Il me calcule même pas... Répondit seulement Clint sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de pronom personnel.

\- Il? Se demanda Nathasha, elle parlait de Potts pas de Stark.

\- Ils, oui, les deux, je les ai déposé chez un client. Ils doivent m'appeler pour aller les chercher. Clint se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite, dorénavant, il lui faudrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait.

\- T'es où?

\- Dans une limousine hors de prix... Si tu savais comment c'est le pied de conduire ce bolide.

\- J'imagine. Tu dois être sur un petit nuage, toi qui adore tout piloter. S'enquerra d'ajouter Nath. "C'est quoi ton programme de la journée ?"

\- Pour l'instant je sais pas trop, son ancien chauffeur ma briefé ce matin. Stark est du genre exigeant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois aller le chercher tous les matins chez lui, le déposer à Stark industrie et faire pareil au soir. Mise à part ça, entre deux, je dois être à sa disposition.

\- Tant que c'est pas à la disposition de l'autre cruche, ça me va. Grogna la rousse. Clint rit, Natasha avait toujours le don de revenir à l'essentiel.

Pendant ce temps là, Tony se battait avec un gros client. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tous les termes du contrat. Ce n'était pas vraiment le prix d'achat, ou la quantité qui était mis en cause c'était plutôt que Tony avait du mal à capituler devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant James Buchanan Barnes.

Il laissa son assistante se charger des négociations, lui, préférait rejeter un œil sur le cour de la bourse lorsqu'il reçu un message de la préfecture lui rappelant qu'un de ses brevets arrivait bientôt à expiration. "Mince... J'avais oublié." Déclara t'il sans faire attention à la négociation en cours.

\- Pardon? Dit Pepper Potts fatiguée de devoir faire la jonction entre les deux hommes.

\- J'ai un brevet qui arrive à expiration, il faut que j'aille le renouveler au plus tôt..

\- Tony, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, voudriez-vous, vous concentrez deux minutes s'il vous plaît. Demanda la blonde vénitienne.

\- Il a capitulé ? Demanda soudainement Tony.

\- Non je n'ai pas capitulé et je suis en face de vous. Soupira Barnes.

Tony regarda Pepper, attendant qu'elle répète la phrase prononcée. Celle ci soupira fortement. "Vous m'exasperez."

\- Pepper, monsieur barnes veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Lanca t'il puis se tourna vers son client. "Vous voudriez peut-être la tartine et le couteau?!"

Le brun aux cheveux mi long, souffla d'impatience et céda enfin. "Donnez-moi ce putain de contrat que je le signe et que vous deguerpissez d'ici."

Tony sourit, signa le contrat puis se leva. "Je vous attend en bas très chère. Barnes." Dit il seulement pour le saluer. Il descendit les trois étages et appela directement son chauffeur qui revint aussitôt les chercher.

Sur la route du retour à Stark industrie, le binôme se chamaillaient, Clint les regardait de temps en temps et tentait également d'écouter leur conversation. Ce n'était pas qu'il était curieux mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi monsieur Stark l'avait tout de même embauché.

Le silence avait fini par régner dans l'habitacle pendant une dizaine minutes puis à cinq minutes d'arriver, ils recommencèrent de plus belle.

\- Vous êtes puéril Tony, c'est tout, ne cherchez pas à me contredire. Lança la femme qui avait l'air de ne pas se laisser faire par le milliardaire.

\- Je peux pas le voir, je peux pas le voir c'est tout. Se défendit seulement le brun ténébreux.

\- Vous devriez enterrer la hache de guerre, ça remonte à combien cette histoire?! Lâcha t-elle en soupirant.

\- Longtemps, mais je n'oublie pas. Avez-vous commandé le gâteau pour Happy ? Demanda subitement Tony.

\- Oui, c'est fait, sans gluten, comme ça vous pourrez en manger. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Cool. Au chocolat?

\- Au chocolat. Ajouta Pepper Potts.

\- Doublement cool. Dit Tony en souriant pleinement alors que Clint finit de se garer.

À peine descendu de la voiture, que Tony interpella Clint par le bras pendant que la rousse marchait d'un pas rapide.

\- Allez chercher un bouquet de fleur. Un gros bouquet, avec des roses blanches, des coquelicots et pourquoi pas du muguet, pas moins de 20 fleurs.

Clint acquessa et n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que Tony courut après son assistante qui avait l'air très remonté contre son patron.

Clint courut alors chez le fleuriste. Il acheta un bouquet dune dizaines de roses blanches, six coquelicots rouges et quatre anémones bleues. Alors qu'il se garait dans le garage privé, il reçu un message de la part de son patron via l'intelligence artificielle. Il lui dit de lui amener le bouquet à 13h15 à son bureau. Clint soupira il allait se trimballer ce bouquet tout le midi? Il préféra les laisser dans la limousine et monta en salle de pause où il fut reçu par Happy à nouveau et d'un employé nommé Sam.

Happy et Sam leur montrerent où se restaurer, car bien évidemment, le complexe Stark industrie possédait un self service. L'ex garde du corps et chauffeur resta un moment avec Sam et Clint puis reparti laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Tony déjeunait avec son assistante dans la cuisine privée. Pepper était encore énervée contre son patron tandis que lui, se demandait quand pourrait-il aller à la préfecture.

\- J'ai quelques chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'il.

\- Euh... Il me semble pas.

\- Cool, je vais pourvoir aller à la préfecture. Lâcha le brun souriant.

\- Avec qui irez-vous?

\- Avec qui? Avec Barton! Avec qui voudriez-vous que j'y aille?

\- Et qui sera votre garde du corps?

\- J'ai pas besoins de garde du corps... Soupira Tony.

\- Biensure que si vous en avez besoin! Se braque la blonde vénitienne.

\- Et bien Barton s'en chargera. Lâcha seulement Tony.

\- Comment ça, il s'en chargera? C'est votre chauffeur, il n'est pas garde du corps. Lui rétorqua la femme.

\- Vous avez lu son palmarès ? Il a été formé par le Shield, je pense qu'il est largement à la hauteur.

\- Je suis pas du même avis que vous et je suis sûre que Happy non plus. Lâcha t-elle.

\- Et bien de toute façon, c'est moi l'patron donc j'irais avec Barton. Se résigna Tony.

\- Tony... Souffla la femme excédée.

\- Vous avez décidé de m'emmerder aujourd'hui Potts? J'irais à la préfecture du New Jersey accompagné de mon chauffeur... Lança Tony en souriant à présent.

\- New Jersey en plus! Pourquoi ne pas aller à New York? Déclara t'elle.

\- Trop de monde.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre sil vous arrive quelque chose.

De son côté, Clint faisait la connaissance de Sam Wilson. Un testeur de projet fini. Ce dernier lui parla un peu de son patron. Un gars excentrique, exigeant, têtu mais cool à la fois. Tant qu'on faisait son boulot correctement. Clint écoutait tout ce que pouvait lui dire l'homme noir face à lui. Si ça pouvait l'aider à savoir ce que Tony lui voulait, ça l'arrangerait. Ils venaient de terminer de manger et commençaient à déguster un bon café lorsque Happy les rejoignit à nouveau.

Le grand gaillard arriva essoufflé. "Monsieur Barton, monsieur Stark vous attend dans son bureau dès maintenant."

Clint ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et se précipita vers le bureau de son patron. Il frappa puis l'ingénieur le somma d'entrer.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler monsieur? Demanda Clint apercevant son patron sur sa chaise tandis que son assistance regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

\- Où sont les fleurs? Demanda Tony en retour.

\- Euh... Ils sont dans la voiture monsieur... Dit premièrement Clint. "Je vais les chercher?" Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Mais oui! Lâcha Tony en roulant des yeux.

Clint s'en alla aussitôt vers le garage, attrappa les fleurs puis remonta à l'étage. Lorsque Stark l'invita à entrer, celui ci mettait sa veste alors que son associé semblait être réticente à ce qu'il parte, maintenant assise sur la chaise du bureau du PDG.

Tony s'approcha, prit les fleurs, puis tendit le bouquet à la blonde qui soupira. "Allez prenez ses fleurs Pepper..." Souffla Stark excédé

\- Tony... Soupira la femme en regardant sur le côté, pour esquiver le regard de son patron.

\- Bon j'y vais. Lança Stark. Il revint vers Clint. "Vous venez Barton?"

Ckint acquessa et suivit son patron. "Où allons-nous?"

\- À la préfecture du New Jersey. Lança Tony qui se pressa vers le garage, puis dans la limousine.

Les hommes prirent la route. Clint regardait Tony de travers dans le reroviseur, il avait envie de lui demander des comptes. Il cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il commençait à trouver le début d'une phrase lorsque le téléphone de Monsieur Stark sonna.

À l'avant Clint pouvait presque entendre le debit élevé de la voix de Mademoiselle Potts, mécontente qu'il soit parti si loin et avec apparamment, d'après ce que Clint entendait, comme garde du corps, un chauffeur aussi novice que Clint Barton.

Après quelques haussement de voix de la part de son patron, la conversation semblait être plus calme puis Tony fini par raccrocher et sorti de sa sacoche un Stark computer. Le PDG continuait encore de travailler même à distance.

Arrivé à la préfecture, Clint descendit et ouvrit la porte à son patron, celui ci, lui demanda de l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Clint comprit la situation et suivit son patron. À l'intérieur, des agents de sécurité et quelques policiers étaient postés et Tony fut appelé à prendre une file plus sécurisée.

Clint se posta derrière lui puis s'arrêta derrière la ligne jaune. Tony parla un long moment avec la dame puis il fut invité à la suivre. Clint suivit son patron vers les bureaux mais resta derriere la vitre du bureau tandis que Tony signait un tas de papier.


	7. Chapter 7

_En ce jour de l'an, je vous donne un autre chapitre. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux à tous. Que la santé soit avec vous._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 07

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le renouvellement du brevet prit une heure tout au plus, puis ils repartirent vers la limousine. À nouveau assit dans l'habitacle Clint réfléchit encore aux intentions de son patron. Il le sorti justement de ses pensées.

\- Vous avez déjà fais de la sécurité de personne monsieur Barton? Demanda soudainement Stark.

\- J'ai déjà dû protéger quelques personnes oui. Répondit Clint qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

\- Très bien. Dit seulement Tony qui énerva aussitôt Clint. Il allait lui dire les raisons de son embauche oui ou non?! Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de rien? Mais merde! Ils avaient couché ensemble tout de même. Clint se dit qu'il était temps de mettre les choses aux claires.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embauché ? Demanda finalement Clint tutoyant son patron subitement.

\- J'avais besoin d'un chauffeur. Dit tout bonnement Tony.

\- Arrête tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rétorqua aussitôt Clint.

\- Tu as de bonnes références, le shield, c'est très bien comme expérience, c'est tout. Lança Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est tout ? Et le fait qu'on ai.. commença à dire Clint ce qui énerva Tony qui le coupa directement.

\- Tu le voulais ce boulot non ? Alors fais le et arrête de te poser des questions. Ici les questions c'est moi qui les pose. Répondit Stark sèchement.

Clint soupira puis répondit seulement un "bien, monsieur Stark." Dorénavant, il serait seulement son chauffeur, il l'était déjà de toute façon. Cette place était en or, il l'a méritait et devait oublier cette histoire.

Tony de son côté jubilait de voir Clint dans cet état. Il aimait jouer et Clint était un bon jouet, un jouet attendrissant, mignon et sexy à la fois. "Raccompagnez-moi à mon domicile, je vous prie."

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Jarvis, à la maison s'il te plaît. Ajouta l'ingénieur à son IA qui montra de suite à Clint le chemin à suivre.

\- 1123 summer street, New York, temps estimé 1h12. Déclara Jarvis.

Clint suivit scrupuleusement les instructions du robot. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Tony s'était à nouveau penché sur son ordinateur. Clint, lui était sur les rotules. Il y avait vécu bien trop de truc aujourd'hui et il avait hâte de rentrer auprès de sa famille. En espérant que sa charmante épouse ne le gonfle pas en rentrant.

Clint déposa son patron devant un immense manoir qui lui ressemblait tellement il était magnifique, moderne et raffiné à la fois. L'ingénieur lui confia la limousine, pour qu'il retourne chez lui. Il lui ordonna également de venir le chercher à 8h30. Clint acquessa puis reparti en direction de la ferme.

Sur la route du retour Clint avait juste envie d'une chose. Rentrer, manger et dormir. Il se doutait que Nath aurait voulu un débriefing mais la, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait même pas envie de parler à qui se soit. Il était naze.

Arrivé à la ferme, il était déjà 19h. Laura mettait la table, les enfants étaient sagement devant la télé. Laura demanda tout de suite comment s'était passé la journée. Clint lui répondit que Stark lui avait confié sa limousine, qu'il était naze et qu'il aspirait être dans son lit. Laura comprit la fatigue de Clint et ne chercha pas à l'embêter.

À table, Clint écoutait tout de même ses enfants parler de leur journée, puis à peine sorti de la table, Clint débarassa la table et fila sous la douche avant de dormir.

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

Ce matin au réveil, Clint n'avait pas traîné, il avait pris une douche, bu un café, embrassé ses enfants et était parti directement chercher son patron.

Devant le manoir, Clint klaxonna mais personne ne vint, il demanda à Jarvis de contacter son patron mais celui ci ne répondait pas. Il décida d'aller sonner à sa porte. L'intelligence artificielle l'autorisa à entrer. Clint franchit l'énorme porte blindée et atterrit dans un immense hall, où un piano à queue trônait en plein de la pièce. "Monsieur Stark?" Demsnda Clint. Personne ne répondit.

Il décida d'entrer dans le salon, mais il était désert également.

\- Oh... Quel bon vent vous amène monsieur Barton? Déclara Tony du haut de la mezzanine.

Clint n'en cru pas ses yeux, ce multimilliardaire était encore en pyjama? Enfin, il était emmitoufflé dans un peignoir à col Mao bordeau.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de venir vous chercher monsieur. Déclara Clint.

\- Si tôt?

\- Oui. 8h30 précisément.

Tony grimaça."Mince j'avais oublié, entrez, mettez-vous a l'aise." Lança l'ingénieur en descendant les escaliers.

\- N'avez-vous pas de rendez-vous monsieur? Demanda Clint de suite.

\- s'Sûrement, mais ils patientront. Buvons au moins un café. Asseyez-vous Barton, je vous prie, je vais me changer, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. Ronronna le patron qui troubla de suite Clint.

Le PDG remonta les escaliers, tandis que Clint soupirait longuement. Il regarda autour de lui, puis fini par prendre une chaise et s'assit. Il s'impatienta un peu lorsque l'ingénieur en mécanique redescendit.

Le génie lui sourit seulement et sorti deux tasses qu'il plaça sous l'expresso hors de prix. Il sortit ensuite deux cuillères et un sucrier, puis récupéra les tasses. Il s'assit face à son employé.

\- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui monsieur? Demanda Clint impatient de sortir d'ici. C'était trop glauque comme situation.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je verrais avec Pepper. S'enquerra de dire Tony en buvant son café tout en faisant signe à Clint de boire le sien.

\- Pepper? Potts? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui, Pepper... C'est son surnom. Dit seulement Tony qui s'attendait à ce que Barton lui demande plus d'information sur sa relation avec sa charmante secrétaire, mais l'ancien agent du shield ne le fit pas. Tony reprit. "Bien... Nous pouvons y aller."

Dans la voiture, Tony consulta son agenda. "J'ai un rendez-vous à 9h. Je ne pense pas que mademoiselle Potts aura besoin de vous. On va vous former à tester nos produits. Vous serez en binôme avec Wilson."

\- D'accord monsieur. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Vous le connaissez?

\- Monsieur Hogan nous a présenté hier.

\- Bien. Dépêchez-vous un peu Barton, je vais rater mon rendez-vous. Lança Tony sèchement.

Clint Jura entre ses dents, cet homme allait lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, il le sentait bien.

En arrivant à Stark industrie, Tony emmena Clint dans la section scientifique. Il entra dans le bureau de Monsieur Wilson. "Monsieur Wilson?" Le noir se leva aussitôt.

\- Oui, monsieur Stark.

\- Veuillez montrer à Barton votre job. Ordonna le génie.

\- Bien monsieur. Obéit de suite Sam.

Le patron sorti immédiatement de la pièce et remonta dans son bureau où Pepper et son client l'attendait.

La réunion fut extrêmement longue et inintéressante, Tony n'avait qu'une hâte: revoir son mi-ange , mi-démon et lui faire faire quelques chose, mais quoi? Malgres ses intentions, il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui et se dit finalement qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Il fit appeler Clint, qu'il le raccompagna chez lui. Son patron lui donna finalement sa journée. Enfin, Clint était toujours d'astreinte et Tony pouvait l'appeler à tout moment.

Clint sourit et en profita cette fois ci pour appeler sa meilleure amie et pourquoi pas l'inviter à bord de cette luxueuse limousine.

Ce fut des pilons de poulets que Clint et Nath mangerent sur les banquettes luxueuses. Nath lui avait posé un tas de question sur son nouvel emploi. Clint ne dit pas grand chose, mise à part que son patron était parfois chiant. Elle tenta d'en savoir plus sur Potts. Clint lui dit seulement qu'elle était à présent très professionnelle, enfin du moins elle semblait l'être.

Les deux amies profitèrent pour aller faire un tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers les Docks en emportant avec eux un grand café. Ils s'assirent tout deux puis burent leur café. Un silence s'invita, ils aimaient se ressourcer au bord de l'eau, puis Nath engagea à nouveau la conversation. "Comment ça va avec Laura?"

\- Elle s'est calmée. Hier elle m'a pas fait trop chier. Mais c'est malsain cette situation.

\- Tu l'évites un max. Supposa Natasha.

\- Tout le temps... Et puis avec ce nouveau taf je suis pas toujours dispo quand elle le veut. Avoua Clint.

\- Il peut t'appeler quand il veut? Demanda telle.

\- Quand il veut. Confirma t'il.

\- C'est quand il veut aussi pour moi. Il est trop sexy. Lâcha la rousse en roulant des yeux. Clint regarda son amie, surpris que Stark lui plaise. Après tout c'était sa meilleure amie et il lui plaisait à lui aussi. "Bon... On va y aller..."

\- Je te dépose quelques part ma belle?

\- Chez moi.

Clint déposa sa meilleure amie puis rentra chez lui. Il était à peine 15h et les enfants n'étaient même pas encore rentrés. Laura fut contente de voir Clint rentrer aussitôt. Il aida la mère de famille à préparer le goûter, puis les enfants rentrerent de l'école.

Les parents firent goûter les enfants puis Clint s'occupa de Nathaniel en jetant quelques fois un œil au devoir de Cooper tandis que Laura aidait Lila pour les siens.

Les devoirs terminés, Laura leur refit un café. La brune semblait souriante et de bon humeur. Clint sentit qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelques chose. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle attrappa sa main. "qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Dit il en esquivant la main de son épouse.

\- Quand voudrais-tu partir ? Demanda la brune qui surpris Clint et qui le mettait aussi hors de lui.

\- Tu es pressée que je parte? S'indigna t'il.

\- Non, au contraire... Avoua la femme tristement.

\- Le contraire? Dit Clint surpris.

\- On ne te voit pas beaucoups ces derniers temps. Déclara la femme.

\- Mon boulot est très prenant, ce n'est pas seulement un emploi de chauffeur, je dois être à la disposition de mon patron. Je suis payé pour être à son service, sept jours sur sept, 24h sur 24h.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a de l'abus là dedans? Tu as des enfants, une vie de famille!

\- C'est moi qui ait postulé pour ce job Laura! Et ça me plaît ce que je fais. Répondit le chauffeur.

\- D'accord... Soupira t-elle énervée. "Bon, je vais préparer le dîner, tu vas doucher les petits?"

Clint acquessa et fit prendre le bain aux trois marmots, puis redescendit aider Laura à mettre la table.

Le repas se passa dans un silence de plomb. Laura semblait ne pas être d'accord avec les conditions du contrat de Clint. Mais c'était sa vie, et il faisait ce qu'il voulait, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Le repas fini, Laura alla coucher les enfants puis redescendit et proposa de leur faire un café Clint l'esquiva et alla se coucher directement. Il n'avait pas encore envie de se justifier une fois de plus.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La sonnerie de son réveil retentit bien tôt, il faisait pourtant encore bien noir dehors, puis il tilta, Ce n'était pas la sonnerie de son réveil mais d'un appel entrant. Il fronça les yeux puis se racla gorge lorsqu'il vit le nom de Stark affiché dessus.

\- Allô !?

\- Monsieur Barton. Lança Tony.

\- Monsieur Stark. Quel heure est-il? Se demanda t'il.

\- Euh.. 2h12. Lâcha l'ingénieur.

\- 2h12... Repéta Clint en soupirant, mais tenta de ne pas montrer à son patron que ça l'ennuyait de répondre ne pleine nuit. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide! Lança Tony paniqué.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai trop envie de gâteau aux chocolat. Lâcha soudainement le PDG.

\- De gâteau au chocolat, vous rigolez? Se braqua Clint.

\- Pouvez me dire qui paie votre salaire? Lança Tony faisant comprendre à son employé qu'il était le boss.

\- Vous monsieur, donc un gâteau au chocolat. En pleine nuit... Ajouta t'il tout de même.

\- Il y a le magasin de nuit à 15 minutes de chez moi. Lança Tony fièrement.

\- Bien, j'arrive de suite, monsieur. Clint raccrocha et soupira ... "Foutu Stark."

Il s'habilla rapidement puis grimpa dans la limousine. Jarvis lui indiqua ou se trouvait la boutique de nuit. Il s'y dirigea aussitôt, puis à 15 minutes du magasin, Clint se souvint que son patron était allergique au gluten. Il n'allait pas la lui faire à l'envers. Il se doutait qu'il n'y toucherait pas. Ou s'il le mangerait et qu'il lui arriverait quelques chose, il serait tenu pour responsable. Il décida de l'appeler.

\- Monsieur Stark?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez allergique au gluten. Dit Clint fièrement de ne pas se faire avoir.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai... Tanpis. Lâcha seulement le patron. Ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour rien?!

\- Comment ça tanpis, vous ne voulez plus de gâteau? S'étrangla Clint.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai plus envie, je n'ai pas le droit... Ça voulait dire que Clint pouvait faire demi tour? Mais son patron ajouta "Des fraises... Je veux bien des fraises à la place. "

\- Des fraises... Soupira Clint. "Bien monsieur."

Clint se dirigea tout de même vers le magasin. Il se gara sur une place handicapée, et courut chercher une barquette de fraise pour son patron.


	8. Chapter 8

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapître 08

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En Arrivant au manoir, il se précipita lui donner ses fraises. Il fut obligé de sourire face à Tony quand il aperçu un énorme sourire de la part de son patron. Qu'il était mignon quand il le voulait.

\- Voici, monsieur.

\- Ahhhhh, vous êtes parfait Barton. Dit Tony en attrappant la boîte, il en pris une, en proposa à Clint qui refusa puis déposa la barquette sur le guéridon à l'entrée. "Voulez-vous boire un café ?"

\- Non merci.

\- Entrez deux minutes Barton. Asseyez vous un instant. Lança Tony en fermant la porte de l'entrée. Clint grimaça et se sentit obligé de suivre son patron dans le salon. Tony l'invita à s'asseoir puis alla dans la cuisine.

Clint grimaçait et regardait autours de lui. Que faisait-il ici à 3h du matin sérieux, il se frotta le visage, la tête encore embrumée lorsque son patron lui déposa une tasse de café.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Alors dites-moi Barton, Comment ça se passe avec les autres? Demanda le brun soucieux du bien être de ses employés, et notamment Clint Barton.

\- Euh... Tout va bien. Bafouilla Clint. Cette scène était devenue surréaliste.

\- Ne vous laissez pas faire par vos collègues. Vous n'êtes pas leur chauffeur, d'ailleurs vous n'êtes même pas en contrat avec Stark industrie. Déclara le PDG.

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint. Il se souvint pourtant avoir signé un contrat. Merde... Il n'était pas embauché à vie?

\- Vous êtes mon chauffeur personnel, ce contrat vous lie à moi uniquement mais j'avoue quil se pourrait que mademoiselle Potts pourrait avoir besoin de vos services.

\- D'accord monsieur, d'ailleurs. Elle est votre associée ou votre assistante ? Vous la nommez de différentes manières. Se justifia Clint d'être aussi curieux.

\- Elle est mon assistante officiellement, mais elle détient douze pour cent de Stark industrie. Ajouta Tony. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre que moi détiennent les clefs de la société. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Stark industrie devrait être léguée à mes descendants, sauf que je n'en ai pas, et en aurait probablement jamais. Donc voilà l'astuce, Pepper serait la seule légataire, du fait qu'elle détient quelques part de mon patrimoine. Annonça Tony devant un Clint qui avait de suite baissé les yeux face aux aveux de descendance non établi. Son patron était bel et bien gay ou bien il n'était pas assez stable pour avoir des enfants.

\- D'accord. Bon... Bafouilla t'il

\- Vous avez reçu le planning pour la semaine prochaine? Se demanda soudainement Tony ne voulant pas laisser s'échapper son chauffeur.

\- Non.

\- Je dois l'avoir quelques part, ne bougez pas. Tony se leva puis s'en alla. Clint fut une seconde fois obligé de l'attendre.

\- Bien, je ... Je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup... Se justifia Clint mal á l'aise.

\- Oh désolé de vous avoir importuné... rentrez chez vous, je vous ramènerais le planning demain sans faute. Dit le PDG en se levant également. Il accompagnant son chauffeur à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur Barton.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur stark. Dit Clint qui reparti aussi vite chez lui. Sur la route, il ne pensait à rien sauf à rentrer et se mettre à nouveau sous sa couette. En rentrant, il fut surpris de voir son épouse en pyjama, des cernes sous les yeux berçant leur petit dernier.

\- Laura? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit. Bafouilla t'elle.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint en enlevant son manteau qu'il déposa sur le canapé.

\- Seulement ah... Lâcha la brune.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Soupira Clint.

\- J'en sais rien... Souffla t-elle. "Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ?" Demanda t-elle ensuite.

\- Au boulot! Putain Laura tu vas pas me fliquer tout le temps si? S'énerva illico Barton. Elle commençait à être trop envahissante.

\- T'es bien sur la défensive. Lâcha t-elle en déposant le petit sur le canapé, maintenant endormi.

\- Je suis sur la défensive parce que t'es toujours derrière moi, je t'ai déjà dis, je suis pas ton môme OK? Cracha t'il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le petit.

\- T'es pas un môme mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rend compte que tu en as justement. Répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pardon, tu veux insinuer quoi là? Se braqua Clint.

\- Tu feras comment quand tu t'en iras, si tu pense que je vais te laisser les enfants tu as tout faux. Grogna la brun en colère contre le père de ses enfants

\- Me laisser les enfants? Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui aura la garde des enfants, je les prendrais de temps en temps.

\- Tu penses? Avec ton comportement de ces derniers temps, j'hésite à te les laisser même un weekend. Ajouta encore Laura.

\- T'es sérieuse là?! Lâcha Clint un peu plus fort qui ne le voulait

\- Ne crie pas, Nathaniel vient de sendormir. S'énerva Laura.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit.

Clint grimpa énervé dans la chambre d'ami. Sa dispute avec Laura le perturba au plus haut point. À présent, elle refusait qu'il prenne les enfants lorsqu'il demenagerait, de mieux en mieux.. Pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi? Il s'était vraiment trompé sur Laura? Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait attendu 12 ans de mariage pour lui montrer son vrai visage. Tout ses questions et incertitude l'empêcha de dormir à nouveau et il somnola jusqu'à son réveil sonne et qu'il soit d'aller bosser à nouveau.

Ce fut à 5h45 qu'il descendit, ça ne servait à rien de tourner en rond dans le lit. Il prit une douche et se fit couler un café. Laura dormait dans le canapé. Il fit tout pour ne pas la réveiller, il avait même envie de partir avant que son réveil sonne et qu'elle ne réveille ses enfants. Il but rapidement son café et parti sur les coups 6h30, tout juste avant son réveil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la ferme, il soupira, c'était une mauvaise journée, il le sentait et en plus de ça, il pleuvait. Il courut jusqu'à la limousine et s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur. Il parti directement en direction du domicile de son patron.

Il arriva sur les coups de 7h, il s'étonna d'être arrivé aussi vite. À combien avait il roulé ? Clint sorti son téléphone puis mis un réveil et somnola en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher monsieur Stark.

Il avait réussi à s'endormir lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il ne pleuvait plus dehors et le jour était levé. Il prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller puis sonna chez son patron.

Celui lui ouvrit la porte plein d'entrain. Il attrappa un parapluie suspendu au guéridon sur lequel trônait encore la barquette de fraise intact. S'était il foutu de lui cette nuit? Soupçonnait il que son escapade nocturne lui avait ajouté une dispute à son palmarès ? Clint tenta de ne plus penser à ça, il devait rester professionnel et laisser ses problèmes familiaux à la porte.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ce n'était pas simple de conduire par temps de pluie, en ayant dormir 4h maxi et accumulé tant de problème familiaux. Clint manqua de griller un feu. Il Pila tellement brusquement que son patron dû se retenir sur le siège face à lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend? Grogna Stark en fronçant les yeux, surpris de ce freinage.

\- Désolé monsieur, je... Ça ne se reproduira plus. S'excusa aussitôt Clint.

\- J'espère bien, je tiens à ma vie. Ajouta le milliardaire qui s'assit correctement à nouveau Clint se maudissait pour cet impair, il avait failli les faire tuer tout les deux. Il tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas ôter leur vie. La pluie avait engendré quelques bouchons et Tony regardait sa montre, il allait être en retard si ça continuait. Il ordonna à son employé d'accélérer, il n'avait pas que ça a faire.

Clint accéléra juste un peu, sans trop non plus, il n'était pas apte à jouer les pilote aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, Tony descendit en trombe et congédia son employé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Clint soupira et regarda son patron franchir seul les portes en verre de Stark industrie. Il grimpa à nouveau dans la voiture, la pluie commençait à retomber. Quel journée de merde. Il appela aussitôt sa meilleure amie, il fallait vraiment qu'il la voit. Elle lui donna rendez vous devant une brasserie. Il l'y rejoignit directement.

Il pleuvait à torrent lorsqu'il se gara à 100m du café, il sortit le parapluie de son patron et rejoignit Natasha qui était souriante. Ce sourire franc lui fit un bien fou. "Oh ma tite Nath, si tu savais comment ça fait du bien de te voir."

\- Oh mon petit Clint, t'as pas l'air bien.

Clint soupira et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. "J'en peux d'elle." Dit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- À ce point là? S'étonna tout de même la rousse.

\- Je vais finir par me barrer sur un coup de tête, où elle me finira par me virer tellement j'arrive plus à rester correct envers ses propos.

\- Merde... Au pire des cas, tu sais que tu peux dormir chez moi. Déclara Nath.

\- Ton studio de 10 m carré là! Lâcha Clint en se moquant gentiment.

\- T'es bien content quand tu viens et puis c'est un 16! Se défendit elle.

\- C'est pareil...

\- Allez explique moi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe...

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pendant ce temps là, Tony parlait avec Pepper de la réunion qui ne s'était pas éternisé. Bien qu'elle avait commençait un peu plus tard.

\- Bon, ben ça s'est fait, va falloir que j'aille à la banque maintenant. Je pensais jamais arriver à l'heure ce matin. Se plaignit le PDG.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, c'était juste. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Il pleut... Ça glisse, on a eut du mal à circuler ce matin. Avoua Tony.

\- Vous êtes sûre que monsieur Barton soit apte pour ce poste Tony? S'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Mais oui... soupira t'il épuisé de devoir tout le temps se justifier.

\- À ce propos... Vous vous êtes déplacé cette nuit? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non... Vous contrôlez mes allées et venues maintenant ? Se moqua Tony.

\- Non, bien sûre que non, c'est juste que l'une de vos voitures personnelles a reçu à un PV, stationnement sur une place à mobilité réduite. Et comme je sais que vous prêtez souvent vos voitures à monsieur Rhodes ou à monsieur Rogers...

\- Rhodey est en vacance et Steve me l'a rendu la semaine dernière. Annonça Stark puis tilta aussitôt mais ne dit rien. Pepper aussi avait tilté.

\- Et... Barton? Demanda t-elle en fermant le dossier.

\- Hummm... Marmonna Tony qui comprit que Clint était le fautif et que Pepper le savait. "C'est de ma faute... C'est pas grave." Le défendit ensuite.

\- Comment ça c'est pas grave? S'étrangla son assistante.

\- C'est de ma faute, je viens de vous le dire... Je pense qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit, ou du moins qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.. Ajouta le patron.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire ça? Dit la Femme.

\- Je peux reconnaître le moteur de ma Cadillac entre milles. À 7h, il était déjà là. Payez le PV et ne lui dites rien. Ajouta Tony touché par le désarroi de son employé.

\- D'accord. Dit la femme en soupirant tout de même.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 09

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint de son côté était toujours avec sa meilleure parlaient maintenant, de tout et de rien. De leurs amis, de leur collègue, de leur patron.

\- Et elle t'a fait chercher des fraises en pleine nuit?

\- Oui.

\- Stark le sait?

\- Oui, enfin non, il sait que je suis son chauffeur. Mais pas pour les fraises. Je dois lui obéir, il me l'a déjà dis. Je dois obéir à Potts point. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

\- Elle est pas chiée quand même.

\- Hummm... Bon... Je vais y aller, il va bientôt être 13h30. Je suis sûre qu'elle va m'appeler ou lui. Ajouta t'il.

\- OK... Bon... Ne te laisse pas faire par cette cruche, moi je suis sûre qu'elle a pas le droit de faire ça.

Clint avait eut raison de se mettre en route puisque son patron l'appelait dix minutes après. Il rejoignit illico Stark industrie.

Il alla chercher son patron, puis rejoignirent la banque de Monsieur Stark. Étant un peu à l'avance, Tony suggéra d'aller mettre un peu d'essence. Essence, avait-il bien précisé. Clint se reprit de justesse lorsqu'il allait mettre du diesel au lieu du 98 sans plomb.

Il rentra à nouveau dans la voiture, l'air de rien mais ça n'avait pas échappé à son patron qui lui fit une remarque.

\- Vous devriez êtes plus attentif monsieur Barton. J'avais bien dis essence. Si cette bagnole roulait au diesel je vous l'aurais dis. Lâcha t'il sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Oui et bien concentrez vous sur votre tâche.

\- Bien, monsieur. Clint ferma les yeux un instant, ses problèmes familiaux allaient vraiment en pâtir sur son job. C'était bien la première fois qu il ne menait pas à bien son boulot. En même temps, c'était la première fois que son couple se dégradait autant.

Clint déposa son patron à la banque comme prévu puis profita que son patron était occupé pour appeller tout de même Laura.

\- Laura.

\- Clint...

\- Comment va Nathaniel?

\- Il va bien, je m'en occupe Clint. Répondit elle sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. S'excusa t'il.

\- Moi pas, j'en peux plus de voir ou plutôt ne pas voir, un fantôme errer. Tu n'es jamais là et quand tu l'es c'est juste quelques heures. Tu ne fais même pas ce que je te demande. Je me suis fais mal ce matin quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas toujours pas sorti les poubelles! râla la femme.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça? Soupira t'il.

\- Et en plus tu m'esquives... Tu as foutu le camp avant mon réveil, ou alors tu es parti après que je me sois endormi. Si tu vois quelqu'un dis-le moi de suite. Je veux bien que tu restes à la ferme mais hors de question que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Exigea Laura.

\- Attend, c'est quoi ça! Tu me fais quoi là ? On est encore ensemble ou pas? Je pensais qu'on était séparé ? Grogna Clint qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

\- On l'est.. Clint... Il faut qu'on divorce, il faut que tu partes, où je partirais avec les enfants, je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout... J'en peux plus Clint...

\- Laura... Laura? Mais la femme avait raccroché. Clint soupira puis pesta tout haut. Il rangea son téléphone puis regarda si son patron était toujours en vie avec son banquier. Il l'était, et était face à lui. Il bafouilla aussitôt. "Euh..."

\- On peut y aller. Dit seulement Stark.

\- Oui... Dit Clint confus de tout ça. Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec sa femme? Clint reprit le volant, la tête à l'envers et déboussolé. Il déposa son patron à Stark industrie. Celui ci suggéra qu'il aille se reposer un peu, qu'il le ferait appeler plus tard.

Clint acquessa et alla se poser en salle de pause. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil n'arriva pas, il ne cessait de réfléchir à ca, Puis il fini par s'endormir un peu. Il fut réveillé par Tony lui-même.

\- Monsieur Barton?

\- Euh... Monsieur Stark. Lâcha t'il en se mettant directement sur ses pieds.

\- Vous vous êtes bien reposé.

\- Bien, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit le cas, mais oui, je me suis reposé. Il est l'heure de vous raccompagner monsieur?

\- Oui...

\- Allons-y.

Les hommes sé dirigent vers le manoir. Il pleuvait à nouveau et lorsque Clint s'arrêta devant le manoir de Tony, son patron chercha son parapluie en vain. "Où est mon parapluie?"

Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand se rappelant où il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Sur une banquette d'une brasserie. Il baissa les yeux lorsque son patron le fixa dans le rétroviseur.

\- Vous avez égaré mon parapluie?

\- Je... Je m'en suis servi... Je l'ai oublié monsieur.

\- Vous avez égaré un parapluie. Éros ! Qui m'a coûté 1400 $.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Stark... Je...

L'homme sorti en claquant la porte. Clint se précipita dehors, il fallait à tout prix que Stark accepte ses excuses, s'il perdait ce boulot, Laura le fouterais dehors, il perdait la garde des enfants. "Je vous le rembourserai monsieur, je vous le promets... Prenez... Euh.. la moitié de mon salaire, par pitié monsieur, j'ai besoin de ce boulot." Le supplia Clint.

\- Calmez-vous Barton, je ne vais pas vous virer...Murmura Tony touché par le désarroi de ce père de famille. "Entrez cinq minutes, je pense savoir où est votre planning." Clint suivi son patron. Celui ci ouvrit une armoire et attrappa une feuille. "Tenez.." Lâcha t'il avant d'attraper le bouteille de scotch de luxe et deux verres. Il sert deux verres, puis en tendit un à Clint qui hésita un instant avant d'accepter.

\- Je vais vous demander de passer la nuit ici, Barton.

\- Ah bon? Mais pour quelles raisons. Demanda Clint qui paniqué à la déclaration.

\- Je risque d'avoir besoin de vous, peut-être une sortie.. vous aurez la chambre de Happy, installez-vous et surtout... Reposez-vous Barton... Jarvis ? J'ai envie de lasagne, fais nous livrer 2kg de lasagnes s'il te plaît.

\- Bien monsieur. Répondit dit l'IA.

\- Jarvis est aussi présent ici?

\- Je le suis monsieur Barton. Répondit justement l'intelligence.

Tony attrappa le verre de scotch de la main de Clint et le déposa sur le bar avant de l'inviter à passer devant lui. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre salle de bain." Lâcha Tony en grimpant les escaliers.

\- Monsieur, la commande arrivera dans 43 minutes.

\- Vous avez trois quart d'heure pour vous prélasser un peu. Lâcha Tony en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de bain de luxe. Tony se retourna et lui désigna la chambre de Happy. Clint déposa sa veste sur la chaise de bureau, puis Tony reparti vers la salle bain. Le chauffeur le suivait silencieusement. Tony ouvrit une armoire, sorti un caleçon tout neuf puis lui fila un t shirt noir floqué "Metallica."

Clint fut surpris de ce dernier et remercie son patron qui le laissa au milieu de la pièce luxueuse. Il se fit couler un bain, après tout, il avait 45 minutes pour lui.

Il plongea dans l'eau et ferma les yeux en pensant au traquenard dans lequel il était tombé. Le whisky lorsqu'il était entré, le choix de la lasagne par Stark. Un dîner en tête à tête, la lasagne bientôt livrée qui devait porbablement être accompagné d'une bouteille de vin. Rouge ou rosé. Il était fatigué et il se dit qu'il devra déjà premièrement finir son verre de scotch, vu le prix qu'il devait coûté, il n'allait sûrement pas le vider. Tony insistera pour qu'il prenne un verre de vin, le seul alcool qui ne supportait pas. Le savait-il? Peut-être que son patron avait fait des recherches sur lui? Tony prenait-il Clint comme d'un vulgaire gigolo?

Clint plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Comment allait-il se dépatouiller de ça? Comment allait-il faire pour refuser de coucher à nouveau avec lui. En temps normal, il aurait pu céder, Tony avait tout pour lui. Il est beau, sexy, riche.. mais il était son patron et puis lui, n'était pas gay de toute façon, c'était une grossière erreur savoir couché avec un homme. Alors il lui faudrait résister.

Son coeur s'accéléra lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. La lasagne était arrivée, la table devait être probablement déjà dressée. Une table en tête à tête avec chandelle et peut être un bouquet de fleur. Il sortit finalement de l'eau, s'essuya passa le caleçon et le t shirt puis s'habilla à nouveau. Il entra dans la chambre que Stark lui avait assigné et chercha son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Vous êtes présentable Barton? Je peux entrer. La question de son patron surpris Clint. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Clint se serait-il trompé sur les intentions de son patron. Il acquessa et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de constater que Tony portait un plateau ou trônait une assiette remplie de lasagnes. Un verre de rosé un second d'eau des couverts et une serviette sertit d'un rond de cuir. "Je ne vais pas vous imposer de manger en ma compagnie, vous n'êtes pas en service." Déclara le brun en déposant le plateau sur le bureau.

Clint fut époustouflé par ce geste, et s'en voulait presque savoir pu penser que Stark se servirait de lui comme d'un gigolo. Le brun le salua et reparti aussitôt. Clint se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se désola que son patron pense que de dîner avec son patron serait si désagréable. Il décida de le rejoindre. Il emporta son plateau repas dans la salle à manger où Stark mangeait seul, devant la bouteille de rosé vraiment bien entamée. "Je peux ?"

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé barton.

\- Je n'aime pas manger seul. Se justifia Clint.

\- Je vous en prie alors. Dit Tony en l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

Les hommes dégustèrent leur lasagne silencieusement. Tout deux semblaient tout de même confus de cette situation.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre parapluie. Reprit Clint.

\- Ce n'est rien Barton. Ne vous en faite pas et puis je ne suis pas à quelques dollars prêt. Vous n'aimez pas le vin? Ajouta t'il subitement.

\- Oh si, j'aime beaucoups. Il y a peu d'alcool que je supporte pas, le vin en fait malheureusement parti. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Voulez vous boire autre chose?

\- Non, l'eau me va très bien. Merci. Ajouta Clint souriant face à un Stark soucieux de son bien être.

Les hommes se sourirent puis continuèrent à manger. Ce fut en fin de repas que Clint ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. "Votre compagnie est bien plus agréable que celle que j'ai chez moi." Murmura t'il.

Tony le regarda tristement. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas chez lui. Toutes ses bourdes aujourd'hui confirmaient que sa situation familiale n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- La vôtre n'est pas désagréable non plus. Bien.. je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Dit Tony en se levant. Clint se leva et allait débarasser la table. "Laissez Barton... Allez dormir, je vous réveillerais quand il sera l'heure de partir."

\- D'accord monsieur, bonne soirée. Murmura Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Barton.

Clint grimpa les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et ferma tout de même la porte à clef. Il s'engouffra dans les couverture et râla intérieurement. Maintenant il ne pouvait même plus rentrer chez lui... Dans un sens ça l'arrangeait, au moins il n'y aura pas de dispute ce soir. Si la soirée de Stark ne se terminait pas trop tard, il pourrait peut être rentrer. "Ma vie est vraiment sans dessus dessous en ce moment." Chuchota t'il avant de s'endormir, épuisé de sa dure journée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 10

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le jour se leva dans la chambre, Clint sourit. Quelle bonne nuit avait-il passé... Il était bien reposé et souriait béatement, puis sursauta. Il avait loupé la sortie de Stark? L'avait-il réveillé ? L'avait-il envoyé bouler? Le chauffeur s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, se maudissant. C'était sûre, il allait se faire virer. Il descendit à la cuisine, prêt à prendre une soufflante et découvrit Tony pantalon à pince noir, chemise et cravate de la même couleur. Les cheveux encore mouillés, parfaitement coiffés. Sa barbichette parfaitement taillée. Quelle classe avait ce mec...

Le PDG se retourna et aperçut son chauffeur, il lui glissa un café. "La soirée a été annulé, j'espère que vous vous êtes reposé. Je ne tolérerai pas une seconde journée comme hier. On a un planning chargé aujourd'hui, prennez votre cafe et en route." Ordonna le patron.

Clint soupira de soulagement, il n'avait rien raté. Il bu son café et se promit de ne pas faire d'impair cette ci.

Dans la voiture, Clint souriait encore, il était en plaine forme et appréciait son patron à présent. Il n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Clint suivit son patron jusqu'à son bureau, mademoiselle Potts l'envoya chez le pressing récupérer les vêtements de Monsieur Stark. Chez le pressing, l'homme lui confia les housses.

\- Dites à Monsieur Stark que je lui fais don des deux boutons manquants.

\- Des boutons manquants ? Dit Clint qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- Il manquait deux boutons sur sa chemise Armani, ils ont dû être sans doute arrachés, la chemise n'en a pas souffert, qu'il se rassure. Ajouta t'il.

Clint bloqua sur cette information et se rappela de la toute première fois qu'il avait rencontré Tony. Ces boutons, avaient sans doute été arraché par lui-même. "Bien, je lui dirais."

Les housses sous le bras, Clint se mit en route. En remontant, Clint se demanda que comme, le pressing offrait les boutons, il n'était pas nécessaire de passer l'information et il se sentait moins con aussi. Mais Madame Potts remarqua cet oublie, lorsqu'elle vérifia le travail du pressing.

\- Cette chemise à été reprise on dirait. Lâcha t'elle.

\- Euh... Non, seulement deux boutons. Murmura Clint pour ne pas que son patron ne fasse attention à ça.

\- Deux boutons?! S'exclama la femme si fort qu'il sentit à présent le regard de Tony sur lui.

\- Il semblerait qu'il manquait deux boutons, il m'a dis de dire à monsieur Stark, qu'il lui en faisait cadeau. Ajouta t'il à Potts.

\- Je suis là monsieur Barton, vous pouvez vous adressez à moi... Glissa Tony.

\- Oui. Dit-il en le regardant. "Il vous fait cadeau de ces deux boutons monsieur."

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour arracher deux boutons? S'indigna Potts.

\- Mes soirées sont parfois mouvementées Pepper, Vous le savez. Lança t'il en roulant des yeux tout en souriant. "bon.. nous avons rendez-vous chez Bernard dans 45 minutes, mettons nous en route avant d'être en retard." Lâcha Tony en se levant.

Ils s'en allèrent vers le garage, puis en sortant de l'ascenseur, la femme reprit. "Une chemise Armani monsieur, vous auriez pu faire attention..."

Tony leur ouvrit la porte qui menait au garage, laissa passer son assistante, puis répondit lorsque Clint la suivit. "Je ne regrette nullement cet arrachage..." Dit-il, puis fit un clin d'oeil à son chauffeur qui rougit directement à ça en leur ouvrant la portière.

Clint n'osait plus croiser le regard de son patron. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas gay, le simple fait que Tony fait allusion à leur nuit, lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Une bien douce sensation qu'il aurait voulu vivre à nouveau.

Dans le rétroviseur, il ne pouvait parfois pas éviter le regard du brun ténébreux et Clint sentait ses joues rougir mais tenta de garder son calme.

Tony et Pepper avaient rendez-vous avec un investisseur, Clint se fut octroyé une table par son patron, il avait été placé non loin de la porte d'entrée. De là où il avait été placé, il avait une vue imprenable sur son patron, Pepper était à sa gauche tandis que son client était à sa droite. Clint prit une simple assiette et un verre d'eau. En fin de repas, avec un café, il décida tout de même d'appeler Laura afin d'avoir des nouvelles et de lui en donner également.

\- Laura?

\- Clint enfin... Où étais-tu?

\- Chez Nath. Mentit Clint. Pourquoi lui avoir menti?

\- D'accord.. Lâcha la brune en soupirant. "J'ai compris."

\- Non, t'as pas compris... Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, alors j'ai préféré me calmer...

\- Et là où es-tu?

\- Au resto.

\- Avec Nath je suppose.

\- Avec mon patron. Je le surveille. Enfin je joue les garde du corps quoi! Il est en rendez-vous... Laura... T'as raison... Ça ne marche plus... Et on va finir par s'entretuer si je reste à la ferme. Avoua Clint.

\- Tu veux habiter chez Nath?

\- Non... Je vais prendre un appart... Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver quelque chose d'accord... Et si tu veux que je reste à l'hôtel, y'a pas de souci...

\- Je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivé là Clint. Murmura Laura.

\- Moi aussi... Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde...

\- Hummmm... Acquessa seulement la brune

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, le serveur vient de débarrasser la table de mon patron, ils vont bientôt s'en aller.

\- D'accord...

\- Embrasse les enfants pour moi. Demanda Clint.

\- Tu rentre ce soir?

\- Je sais pas à quel heure, j'ai une journée chargée. Déclara Clint.

\- D'accord, à plus tard.

\- À plus tard.

Clint raccrocha puis termina son café. Il remarqua soudainement que Tony le regardait de sa table. Le brun lui sourit puis reporta son intention vers son client.

Clint se sentit une nouvelle fois gêné. Il n'était qu'un simple chauffeur, garde du corps à ses heures perdues et son patron ne cessait de prendre soin de lui. De regarder où il était. De vérifier que tout allait bien. Clint se leva lorsqu'ils arriverent près de lui. "Veuillez nous raccompagner Clint." Ordonna Tony. Clint? Ce n'était plus monsieur Barton. Il sortit le premier du restaurant puis ouvrit la portière.

À l'arrière de la limousine, Pepper et Tony parlaient ensemble de la soirée prévu ce soir. Clint se dit qu'il allait encore devoir rester auprès de lui. En arrivant chez Stark industrie, seule, Pepper descendit, Tony lui ordonna d'aller chez un tailleur afin d'acheter de quoi porter ce soir.

Le milliardaire avait déjà commandé sa tenue, il devait cependant aller l'essayer et faire quelques retouches sur place si c'était nécessaire.

Clint suivit son patron, celui ci embrassa le dos de la main de la patronne de l'établissement. Quel gentleman il pouvait être. Il passa ensuite son bras autour du sien et lui fit des tas de compliment, pendant qu'elle l'emmenait à l'étage. "Restez ici, Clint, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Une seconde fois, il l'avait appelé Clint. Peut être que Tony se sentait assez proche pour ça. D'ailleurs il appelait pas Happy monsieur Hogan.

Clint s'assit un instant sur un fauteuil et feuilleta quelques magasines, avant que son patron ne redescende un sublime trois pièce à la main.

\- Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise monsieur Stark.

\- Toute vos créations sont sublimes, vous le savez.

Tony régla la note puis elle donna la housse à Clint. Biensure, en plus d'être son chauffeur et garde du corps, maintenant, il devait porter ses achats.

\- Bonne journée madame Kitty. Clint, allons chez le coiffeur.

Clint suivit Tony, la housse à la main juste en face, chez un coiffeur qui semblait bien le connaître.

\- Monsieur Stark! Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, et vous?. Je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous mais...

\- Oh... Mais vous êtes toujours le bienvenu... Asseyez-vous. Katie, occupe toi de Monsieur Kyle, je m'occupe de Monsieur Stark. Monsieur hogan est-il souffrant?

\- Oh non... Il est en pré-retraite. Monsieur Barton est mon nouveau chauffeur. Ajouta Tony en croisant les regard de Clint dans le miroir.

\- Et bien... Vous avez gagné au change. Déclara l'homme qui fit rougir Clint de plus belle devant un Stark qui rit de sa réaction. "Bon, on fait comme d'habitude?"

\- Oui, je vous prie.

La coupe fut rapide, il n'y avait pas grand chose à couper. Le coiffeur faisait des grand sourires à Clint et Tony se moquait gentiment de la réaction de son chauffeur quand il parut troublé et confus de ses intentions. En réglant la note, le coiffeur souligna que Clint avait exactement la même coupe de cheveux et qu'ils avaient l'air bien entretenu et que ce serait un régal de lui rafraîchir un peu les cheveux. Clint refusa gentiment mais le jeune homme, lui donna tout de même une carte.

En sortant Tony riait encore alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une parasolerie. "Pourquoi riez-vous monsieur?" Finit il par demander.

\- J'ai adoré votre tête face à Stephan.

\- Je... Quelle tête? Demanda Clint.

\- Celle là, celle quand vous êtes confus. Allez... Détendez-vous. Ajouta Tony en rentrant dans la boutique. "bonjour mesdames."

\- Bonjour monsieur Stark ! Que puissions-nous faire pour vous?

\- Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'un parapluie. Un anglais. Précisa t'il.

\- Suivez-moi monsieur, je suppose que vous en voulez un à baleine caché.

\- Exactement, noir. Ajouta t'il.

\- Bien... Vous n'aviez pas déjà un Éros en cuir? Demanda la vendeuse.

\- Si, en avez-vous?

\- Il doit m'en rester un ou deux.

\- Si vous en avez deux, je les prends.

\- Deux Éros?

\- Si possible.

\- Je vais voir ça, ne bougez pas. J'arrive de suite monsieur Stark.

Tony fit le tour de la boutique et regarda quelques parapluie puis la dame revint. "Vous avez de la chance, j'en ai plus plus que deux exemplaires."

\- Génial.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre?

\- Non ça ira.

\- Ça nous fera 2900 $

\- Très bien. Répondit Tony alors que Clint baissait la tête, Stark ne lui avait pas menti, ce parapluie valait vraiment très cher.

En sortant, Tony remarqua que son employé s'en voulait sûrement encore. "Ne faite pas cette tête Barton, je ne vous en veux pas. Et pour prouver mes dires. Je vous en offre un."

\- Un quoi?

\- Un parapluie, pour quelles raisons pensez-vous que j'en ai pris deux.

Clint regarda Tony les yeux grand ouvert, bouche bée, regarda le parapluie que Tony lui tendait puis regarda à nouveau son patron. "Allez Clint, prenez le et allons, nous prendre un petit café voulez-vous."

Clint finit par attrapper le parapluie alors que son patron l'emmenait vers un salon de thé.

Clint refusa tout d'abord d'entrer mais fut forcer de s'installer à une table. Il était 17h, il fallait qu'ils mangent quelque chose. Tony prit un croissant sans gluten, Clint l'accompagna ainsi qu'un grand café. Clint était gêné des petites à attentions de son patron. Il ne méritait pas autant de faveur. Pourquoi le faisait-il? Faisait-il la même chose avec Happy ou était-ce un privilégié?


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

chapitre 11

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les hommes ne resterent pas longtemps, ils devaient encore aller à la bijouterie puis chez un cordonnier de renom. Ils se mirent en route lorsqu'une rousse sauta sur Clint.

\- Mon petit Clint!

\- Natasha... Lâcha Clint en se laissant enserrer par sa meilleure amie. "Nath..." Râla t'il tout de même après.

\- Oh... pardon...

\- Nath, voici mon patron, monsieur Stark. Monsieur Stark, Natasha... Ma meilleure amie.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrez Madame Natasha. Lâcha Tony en embrassant la main de son amie.

La femme roula des yeux, complètement sous le charme du PDG. "Quelle galanterie..."

\- Tous les hommes devraient être galant. Glissa Tony en souriant pleinement.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Heureusement qu'il y a encore des hommes comme vous et comme mon clintounet... D'ailleurs monsieur permettez moi de dire ma façon de penser. Mais votre associée est vraiment une garce, vous savez ce qu'elle lui demande? S'empressa de dire Nath alors que Clint, hochait négativement de la tête derrière son patron, en faisant les gros yeux à son amie pour qu'elle se taise mais la jeune femme n'en resta pas là. "Des fraises à 3h du matin! Non mais sérieux ! Elle se prend pour qui ?" Beugla t'elle.

Tony se retourna vers Clint, celui ci baissa les yeux.

\- Elle vous a envoyé chercher des fraises en pleine nuit? Demanda Tony.

Clint leva les yeux sans relever la tête, se foutait-il de sa gueule. Puis baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de soupirer. "Oui."

\- Elle est pourtant allergique, elle n'a pas dû en manger beaucoups... Je vais la convoquer, ne vous en faite pas monsieur Barton...

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller monsieur. Dit Clint devant une Natasha qui fut troublée par la réaction de son ami.

\- Vous avez raison, allons y. Ce fut un plaisir Madame Natasha.

\- Moi de même. Dit Nath.

\- Je t'appelle. Glissa Clint en partant.

Les hommes continuèrent leur route, Clint se doutait que Stark allait rebondir sur Natasha. Mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle seulment de Natasha et non des fraises.

\- Votre amie a l'air sympathique... Lança Tony en regardant son chauffeur de biais.

\- Vous trouvez? Demanda Clint en grimaçant, toujours énervé contre elle.

Tony répondit un simple. "Oui."

\- Sauter sur les gens dans la rue c'est pas "sympathique" surtout en étant avec son boss.

Tony rit à plein poumon, puis reprit. "oui, et vous appeler clintounet n'est pas vraiment à votre goût non plus..." Ajouta t'il. "Elle me fait rire, et elle est ravissante..." Glissa ensuite Stark pour titiller encore plus son chauffeur.

\- Elle n'est pas célibataire ! Rétorqua aussitôt Clint. Tony fut surpris que son mi ange, mi démon se rebelle ainsi.

\- Oh... Le petit clintounet est jaloux... Se moqua t'il. .

Clint beugea sur la phase tandis que son patron riait encore. De qui parlait-il? Qui était jaloux de qui? Clint fut pris au dépourvu, que pouvait-il répondre à ça. "On est arrivé chez le bijoutier monsieur..." Lâcha Clint gêné devant un Tony hilare.

Les hommes entrèrent dans la bijouterie et heureusement qu'un vendeur se précipita aussitôt vers Tony, car de ce fait, Tony n'eut pas le temps de demander des comptes à Clint, sur l'histoire des fraises et ça mettait fin à cette drôle de conversation. Tony cherchait une bracelet en argent pour homme. Pas de gourmette, juste un bracelet.

Il trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait puis ils retournèrent à la voiture. Clint avait toujours aussi gêné. Il ouvrit la portière à son patron lorsque celui ci lui demanda. "Alors comme ça je vous embête la nuit monsieur Barton?" Le cœur de Clint s'accéléra, il ne sut quoi répondre et referma la porte sur son patron.

Tony regarda son employé prendre place au volant, puis reprit. "J'avoue y être allé un peu fort... Vous m'en voulez encore Clint?"

Clint fut surpris de la phrase. "Non monsieur, c'est mon job."

\- Et bien, vous prenez votre job très à cœur, Happy n'y serait jamais allé lui...

Clint avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi l'avoir fait déplacé alors. Jouait-il avec lui? Se vengeait-il de quelques chose? Le téléphone de Monsieur Stark sonna, celui ci décrocha. Clint ne pouvait entendre que ce que Tony répondait.

\- Hello... Ça va bien et toi?... Oui, t'es où là, je peux passer te prendre... On est pas loin... J'en sais rien, James et moi on se côtoient uniquement pour le taf... Rhodey nous rejoint... J'ai acheté ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, tu le sais bien... Attend. Dit Tony à son interlocuteur et s'adressa à son chauffeur. "Clint allez dans la cinquième rue." Il reprit son téléphone en main. "Steve ? On arrive bouge pas." Tony raccrocha et souriait pleinement. Il avait l'air sur un petit nuage. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour accéder dans la cinquieme rue. "Ne bougez pas Clint." Ordonna Tony qui descendit de la voiture. Il alla rejoindre un grand blond lui serra la main, puis le prit dans ses bras, avant l'emmener dans la limousine.

Les hommess entrerent sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passaient autour d'eux. Clint épiait quelques fois son patron et son "ami." Ils avaient l'air très proche. Tony semblait heureux. Ils semblaient heureux, se souriaient, riaient. Puis monsieur Stark glissa seulement un. "Au manoir monsieur Barton." Ça y'est, il était redevenu monsieur Barton.

Sur le siège conducteur Clint s'énervait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était déçu que son patron ne lui parlait plus mais il avait l'impression d'être transparent. Et en même temps, c'était son emploi qui nécessité ça.

En arrivant au manoir, Pepper les accueillit ainsi qu'un homme noir en tenue militaire et d'un second aux cheveux mi long, les yeux d'un bleu intense. Clint descendit de la limousine et ouvrit aux hommes. Stark se posta face à lui. "J'ai une petite soirée ce soir. Elle va se finir tard, je vous appelerai demain matin quand je serais opérationnel, Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée Clint."

\- Bonne soirée patron. Lâcha Clint surpris de tout ceci.

Le chauffeur grimpa aussitôt, il était troublé par cette fête surprise, par ces invités surprises.

Clint rentra chez, ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas revenu et était heureux de voir ses enfants. Même Laura semblait heureuse de le revoir.

Elle aidait à faire les devoirs de Lila lorsqu'il entra. Il embrassa sa fille, demanda à Laura comment s'était passée la journée puis grimpa aider Cooper pour ses devoirs.

Les parents firent prendre la douche aux enfants puis ils commencèrent à préparer le dîner à deux. Clint avait envie d'être avec Laura. Être seul, n'arrangerait pas son état. Il se posait déjà bien trop de question. Des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient aucunes réponses. Celle qui était la moins évidente était. Qui est ce Steve pour Tony ? Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste par curiosité.

Il se demandait comment se passait cette soirée? En quel honneur avait elle été organisée? Se finirait-elle si tard? Il emincait de la viande silencieusement lorsque Laura sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Tout va bien Clint?"

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs. Affirma t'elle.

\- Mon patron à une soirée, il n'a aucun garde du corps, ni chauffeur, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Il est sorti?

\- Non chez lui. Précisa t'il.

\- Que pourrait-il lui arriver? Se demanda Laura.

\- C'est le PDG d'une multinationale, qui est à la pointe de la technologie, Tony a beaucoup d'ennemis, beaucoups de concurrent... Il est sans cesse en danger. Compléta t'il.

\- Tony? Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant? Se moqua son épouse gentiment.

\- Oui. Dit-il seulement avant de réaliser.

\- Laisse. Dit la femme en subtilisant le couteau des mains de son mari. "Va prendre un bain, détends-toi un peu, je t'appelle pour le dîner."

Clint fut surpris de voir que son épouse prenne soin de lui, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles où ils étaient en plein divorce.

Pendant ce temps, la fête venait de commencer, Tony trinquait avec ses amis d'enfance, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, Tony n'avait pas beaucoups d'amis sincère. Seule une petite poignée. C'était une fête assez intime, en l'honneur de son meilleur ami. Il avait tout de même engagé un cuisinier. Il n'était déjà pas bon cuisinier pour lui seul, alors pour sept personnes ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Il était assis en bout de table et dominait la table. Pepper était à sa gauche et Steve à sa droite. Happy et sa femme étaient a côté de Pepper. Bucky et Rhodey a la droite de Steve. Le dîner se passait bien, et bien que Tony et James ne s'entendaient pas, ne se parlaient jamais directement, ils firent un effort pour leur ami commun. L'alcool coulait à flots, et Tony profita de cet instant pour boire un peu et respirer accompagné de ses amis qu'il cherissaient tant. .

De son côté Clint, se prélassait dans son bain et attendait que son epouse l'appel. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ce bain. Le revoilà seul, il se repassa toute la soirée de la veille et cette journée. Tony pouvait être si gentleman, si respectueux.

Il n'était nullement jaloux. Il n'aurait pas souhaité être invité à cette petit fête mais était déçu d'avoir été pris au dépourvu. Tony aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'il avait une soirée et que cet après midi shopping était pour la fête. Mais Clint n'était sûrement pas assez proche de Monsieur Stark. Il n'était qu'un simple chauffeur après tout. Pourquoi Clint espérait-il quelque chose.

Laura le tira de ses pensées. Il descendit et passa à table. Lila lui raconta sa journée d'école, Cooper également, Nathaniel gazouillait et riait dans sa chaise haute.

Pendant que Clint était avec les siens, il oubliait qu'il était loin des beaux yeux de son patron. Il aimait ses enfants et ça le réjouissait d'être avec eux. Le repas était toujours un moment qu'il appréciait. Mais lorsque les enfants étaient couché, la soirée pris à nouveau une nouvelle tournure.

Laura leur fit un bon café, puis ils se posèrent tous deux devant la télé. Clint tenta de ne pas penser à Tony, son épouse était à ses côtés, elle était calme aujourd'hui. Il tenta de comprendre l'histoire du film qui se déroulait devant lui.

Son épouse posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut surpris de ce revirement et lui sourit tendrement. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu as raison Clint... Il faut qu'on mette un peu distance entre nous." Chuchota t-elle.

Mettre de la distance? Alors qu'elle venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sa phrase n'avait pas de sens. "Tu trouve qu'on mets un peu de distance là ?" Lui demanda t'il en souriant.

\- Là? Non.. mais grâce à ses deux jours, j'ai appris à vivre sans toi ... Tu n'es pas seulement mon mari, tu es mon confident, mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de toi. De mon meilleur ami, de ton soutien."

\- Je suis là Laura. Murmura t'il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que tu partes de la maison, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, physiquement et moralement. Avoua t-elle.

\- Je vous laisserai jamais tomber toi et les enfants. Je serais là, même en habitant loin.

Cette phrase plu à la jeune mère, elle se tourna vers Clint à nouveau, elle le regarda puis chuchota. "Tu vois quelqu'un?"

Clint fit surpris de cette question. "Non. Pourquoi penses tu ça?"

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu es si différent depuis quelques temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vois personne. La rassura t'il.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si c'est le cas, on est plus ensemble. Et tu as le droit d'être heureux... Chuchota madame Barton.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence?

\- Caroline a passé l'après midi ici. Avoua la mère de famille.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux. Dit Clint en connaissant l'amie de Laura qui était très tolérante sur les vies de couple et le libertinage. "Je ne vois personne." Ajouta t'il encore.

Clint se demanda s'il devait lui avouer pour Tony, enfin lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un, sans dire que c'était un mec et encore moins son patron mais ne le fit pas, ça l'attristerait tout de même. Les Barton restèrent ainsi, profitant du calme de la ferme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 12

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Du côté du PDG, la soirée battait son plein. Tony avait repris la clope soudainement, ça faisait pourtant trois ans qu'il n'avait pas fumé. Sur sa terrasse du premier, il se délecta d'une cigarette, lorsque Steve lui glissa un verre entre les mains. "Hey..."

\- Hey... Comment ça va? Ça te plaît la soirée? Demanda Stark soucieux du bien être de Steve Rogers.

\- Tout est parfait, comme d'habitude. Et toi... Comment tu vas?

\- Je vais bien.

Steve s'appuya également sur la barrière en verre en regardant l'eau qui s'éclataient sur les rochers. "Peggy ne t'en veux pas plus que ça tu sais. Pourquoi elle t'en voudrais d'ailleurs." Chuchota Steve.

\- J'en sais rien... Murmura Tony.

\- C'est dommage que toi et James puissiez pas vous apprécier. Glissa ensuite Steve. Tony ne répondit rien. Steve continua. "Pourquoi tu lui en veux, ce n'est pas grave Tony, il n'a rien dit de mal." Tony soupira Steve continua. "Il ne pensait pas à mal."

\- C'était à moi de te le dire, de vous le dire, ce n'était pas à lui. Se défendit seulement le milliardaire.

\- J'ai attendu que tu me le dises. Quand il m'a parlé de ça, j'y ai pas cru, je me suis dis qu'il avait trop bu. J'ai attendu que tu me le dises. Et tu as toujours esquivé, t'as toujours parlé d'autre chose. J'ai cru qu'entre James et toi ça se passait bien et sa secrétaire m'a dit que c'était tendu même lors de rendez-vous professionnel."

Tony regarda son ami. "T'attend que je te dises quoi?! Oui, je suis gay! Et bah voilà tu le sais... C'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il me balance, que je n'ai pas apprécié Steve, c'est qu'il a insinué trop de truc... Et t'as beau me dire que Peggy m'en veut pas, elle n'est pas là, ça prouve qu'elle m'en veut un peu, ça prouve qu'elle le croit lui. Sérieusement Steve, tu me connais..."

\- Je te connais oui, je t'ai déjà vu draguer une paire de fille! Je t'ai déjà vu tchatter avec tout le monde, mais je sais aussi que tes préférences sexuelles ont un impact négatif sur toi. Tu n'es jamais toi même, parce que tu es gay et que tu joues sans cesse les hétéros. Tu joues un rôle. Et ça, c'est triste. Declara Steve.

\- Quand tu vois les réactions des gens, de Bucky, de Peggy, oui, je me cache oui.

\- C'est dommage. Glissa Steve en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Je sais... Dit Tony en grimaçant tristement. Il trinque avec son ami puis lui avoue subitement. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Steve souriant.

\- Hummm... C'est super compliqué. On est pas ensemble... Je le connais à peine... Il connaît le Tony qui ne joue pas un rôle, il connaît aussi celui qui joue le rôle du parfait hétéro à marié. Il l'est d'ailleurs, marié. Ajouta t'il.

\- Ah merde... Dit Steve en grimaçant.

\- Je pense qu'il est séparé, il m'en a vaguement parlé, mais je sais pas si C'est vrai, bref, c'est si compliqué...

\- Et lui? Quelle est sa situation, mis à part d'être marié ? Demanda Steve qui voyait que son ami avait besoin de lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation si sérieuse.

\- Ouh là, j'en sais rien, je pense pas qu'il soit réceptif... Parfois, je le pousse à bout, j'essaye de le charmer mais... J'en sais rien... soupira Tony. Steve posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le voyant les yeux brillant, complètement perdu... "On a couché ensemble." Lâcha subitement Tony. Steve regada de bais son ami. Avait il bien entendu?

\- Pardon?

\- Je t'ai dis. Lui, connait celui qui ne joue pas. Il connaît Tony. Le Tony gay... Ajouta t'il.

\- Tu m'as dis qu'il n'était pas gay... Je sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous mais... Chez les hétéro quand un mec couche avec une fille c'est qu'il est hétéro. Se moqua gentiment Steve.

\- Tu es trop naïf Stevie... Il y'a plein de mecs qui se disent hétéro mais couchent avec des mecs, juste pour voir... Je suis tombé sur l'un d'entre eux je crois. J'étais dans son cas, il y a de ça quelques années.

\- Quand Bucky t'as balancé ?

\- Hummm, je me posais encore des questions sur ma sexualité... j'ai eu des relations avec des femmes mais depuis Clint, j'ai plus de question à me poser sur ça... Tony bu une gorgée de son verre puis éclata de rire avant de reprendre. "Tu me verrais draguer un mec, t'exploserais de rire. Je dis n'importe quoi... Je suis un vrai boulet. face à un mec, je perds complètement mes moyens... J'ai au moins le mérite de les faire rire tellement je suis un gros naze...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dis... Homme qui rit... Insinua Steve en souriant.

\- Si je pouvais l'avoir entièrement et pas qu'à moitié... Dit seulement Tony qui plomba à nouveau l'ambiance. Il eut un moment de silence puis Steve voulu en savoir plus sur celui qui faisait battre le cœur de son meilleur ami.

\- Et où l'as tu rencontré ?

\- Dans un bar... Il a renversé un verre, m'en a repayé un autre... Et de fil en aiguille... Je l'ai embauché.

\- Pardon?

\- Deux jours après, il se pointait pour un job. Avoua Tony.

\- Attend si ça se trouve c'était calculé. se mefia Rogers.

\- Vu comment il était gêné, je pense pas.

\- Il bosse pour toi? Ça doit être dur le croiser dans les couloirs.

\- Je préférai presque le croiser dans les couloirs... Mais... C'est mon chauffeur. Avoua Tony en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

\- Le nouveau? Celui de tout à l'heure? Demanda Steve, un peu sur le cul.

\- Oui...

\- Ah merde, tu le vois tout le temps.

\- Et le pauvre... Lui aussi me voit tout le temps. Il a un bon CV, et je dois t'avouer que ça me plaisait cette situation... Tu sais, les caprices d'un mialliardaire. Dit Stark pour se moquer de lui. "Je lui ai fais des sales coups. Je l'ai déjà appelé en pleine nuit pour des broutilles."

\- Stark... Gronda son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais le muter, c'est pas sain, il ne faut plus qu'on se voit autant, et puis j'ai dû mal à rester Stark, Tony veut se réveiller.

\- Et bien... Je suis content d'être hétéro... La vie de gay, c'est pas pour moi. Lâcha Steve en roulant des yeux tout en riant.

Tony rit puis abrégea leur conversation. "Bon allons rejoindre les autres..."

De son côté, Clint était loin d'imaginer la conversation que son patron avec son meilleur ami à son propos. Lui ne se posait plus de question, il tentait seulement de s'endormir au plus vite. Il avait hâte d'être à demain et de voir dans quel état il allait retrouvé son patron.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO


	13. Chapter 13

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 13

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le réveil fut rapide pour Clint. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était seulement 6h, et avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Il prit une douche rapide et déjeuna, attendant que son patron veuille bien l'appeller, mais l'heure tournait désespérément et aucun appel ne vint.

Laura le rejoignit, suivi des enfants, il aida son épouse à s'occuper des enfants puis ses bambins partirent pour l'école, le silence regnait et il attendait toujours cet appel.

Clint opta pour faire le menage à fond pour ne penser à rien, laissant sa femme se reposer un peu. Ce fut à l'heure du midi que son épouse s'inquiéta, lorsqu'il refusa de manger, étant trop faitiguer pour ça. Ce n'était pas du style de son mari de se laisser abbattre ainsi.

\- Quand dois-tu reprendre le travail? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mon patron doit m'appeler s'il a besoin de moi.

\- Et s'il t'appelle pas? Demanda Laura.

\- Il me rappelera. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Tu es tout de même payé, s'il ne te rappel pas ? Demanda t-elle tout de même.

\- la question ne se pose pas, il me rappelera! Rétorqua Clint sèchement.

Laura ne comprenait pas la réaction de son mari. S'il était payé alors qu'il n'était pas en service où était le problème. Elle s'en alla manger seul pendant que son mari s'attaquait maintenant à arranger la barrière du perron.

Il y passa une bonne partie puis son téléphone sonna, le soulageant, ainsi que Laura. Clint décrocha et fut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine. "Monsieur Barton? C'est ma demoiselle Potts, Monsieur Stark m'a mandaté pour vous convoquer à un rendez-vous."

\- Une convocation? Lâcha Clint troublé.

\- Oui, ce jour ci, à 15h. Précisa t-elle.

\- Euh...oui... D'accord... Bafouilla Clint la boule au ventre. "J'y serais." Clint raccrocha puis s'assit sur le perron. Pourquoi son patron voulait-il le convoquer. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Peut-être que leur altercation avec Nath ne lui avait pas plus. Peut-être que l'arrogance dont elle avait fait preuve, lui vallait sa place. Peut-être que ce Steve avait comprit. Clint soupira longuement, puis passa une main dans les cheveux. Steve devait sans doute être son amant et il n'était sûrement pas d'accord que son chauffeur ait couché avec lui. Quoi il en soit, il fallait tout de même qu'il aille à cette convocation.

Clint resta un moment sur les marches de son perron, se donnant sur courage pour rentrer et ne rien laisser paraître.

Ce fût, l'air pressé que Clint entra chez lui, il attrappa sa veste et informa son épouse qu'il partait au travail. Laura fit soulagée de voir son mari s'en aller travailler.

Il n'était même pas 13h, et n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour aller à Stark industrie, ça lui laissait une petite heure pour faire un décrochage au Shield.

Il prit aussitôt la route et fila à tout allure, il fallait qu'il voit sa meilleure amie, il avait besoin d'elle. Il se présenta à la guérite, et ce fut un agent de sécurité qui ne connaissait pas qui le reçu. Celui ci, fit tout de même appeler Natasha. Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tandis que Clint regardait sa montre.

Elle fronça les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le visage décomposé de son ami. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Clint?" Demanda Nath paniquée.

\- Nath... Je suis dans la merde... Je crois que j'ai perdu mon job. Déclara Clint.

\- Merde... À cause de moi? Demanda aussitôt Natasha.

\- Non... Bafouilla Clint qui n'en était pas sûr non plus.

\- Explique ! Demanda t-elle en attrappant les mains de Clint qui les retira et fit les cent pas.

\- Laisse moi cinq minutes pour tout mettre en place dans ma tête.

Natasha regardait son ami qui était trop agité à son goût. "Clint... Assied-toi..."

Clint s'assit sur le rebord de la route, se prenant la tête entre les mains. La femme regarda son ami et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- J'ai couché avec Stark ! Lança t'il en cachant son visage de ses mains.

La femme fut choquée par la révélation mais tenta de ne pas trop le montrer, elle caressa seulement ses cheveux. "Calme-toi, Clint tout va bien..."

\- Non, ça va pas bien... Il me convoque... Marmonna t'il derrière ses mains.

\- Attend Clint... Enlève tes mains déjà... Et explique-moi depuis le début. C'était pas Potts ?

\- Non! C'était lui... Déclara Clint les yeux brillants. Puis ajouta. "Je suis pas gay Nath!"

\- J'ai rien dis Clint... Il t'a tout de même embauché... Il te fait chanter ? Dit-elle en relançant les yeux prête à en découdre avec Stark s'il lui faisait le moindre mal.

\- Non, enfin je crois pas...

\- Il te convoque pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien... Marmonna t'il perdu.

\- Il s'est passé quoi? Il a dû se passer quelque chose... Merde... Attend... Les fraises c'était lui?

\- Oui... Les fraises c'était lui... Je pense qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie... Et qu'il veuille me virer pour ne pas que je n'interfère dans leur relation. En deduisit Clint.

\- Parce que tu t'en occupes de leur relation? Clint... Vous entretenez une relation professionnelles rassure-moi...

\- Oui... On essaye... Ajouta t'il la voix tremblante.

\- On essaye ? Lâcha t-elle en comprenant que son ami n'était pas si indifférent que ça face à son patron. "Clint... Allez viens-là..." La jeune femme l'attira contre lui. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, le calmant comme elle le pouvait puis Clint releva la tête et regarda sa montre.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous à 15h.

\- D'accord... Elle essuya les larmes au coins des yeux de Clint. "Bon... Tu sais où me trouver..." Elle caressa encore ses cheveux puis lui chuchota. "Rappelle moi..."

Clint regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois puis s'assit sur la limousine. Il s'était un peu calmé. " Si je perds ce boulot... Je perdrais tout..."

\- Je sais Clint mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abbattre comme ça. Il est autant fautif que toi... C'est lui le patron c'est lui qui n'a pas le droit de coucher avec toi.

\- C'était avant Nath, je savais même pas qui il était. Tu pense que Fury me reprendrais ? Demanda t'il à sa collègue.

\- Peut-être, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Remonte la tête Clint. Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu veux mieux que lui. Les phrases réconfortantes de Natasha donnerent un coup de fouet à Clint qui acquessa. C'était pour entendre ce genre de phrase qu'il était parti la voir.

\- Bon, cette fois-ci j'y vais. Je t'appelle ma belle.

Clint serra encore Natasha puis s'engouffra dans la limousine. "Stark industrie, Jarvis. "

\- Bien, monsieur Barton.

Sur la route, Clint se donna du courage. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par Stark, en aucun cas. Il savait que Clint était celui avec qui il avait couché, et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embaucher. Alors maintenant qu'il assume ses décisions.

Il se présenta à l'accueil, la dame, lui indiqua que monsieur le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau.

Devant la porte, il hésita tout de même un instant, puis fini par frapper.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Barton. Asseyez-vous.

\- Bonjour monsieur Stark. Répondit seulement Clint en exécutant la demande..

\- Comment allez-vous? Demanda tout de même le patron.

\- Bien.. et vous?

\- Super, bon... Je vous ai convoqué dans le cadre de votre contrat initial. Vous postuliez pour le poste de chauffeur et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de quoi que se soit. Mise à part quelques impairs dérisoire, vous faites du bon boulot. Mais...

\- Mais? Coupa Clint légèrement stressé.

\- Vous me laissez finir? S'impatienta Tony.

\- Oui, Biensure, allez-y. Répondit Clint confus.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être un autre poste pour vous. Ajouta le PDG.

"Pute de service? Non merci." Se dit Clint en souriant faussement.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit finalement Clint tentant de garder son calme.

\- Connaissez-vous Hammer industrie ? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... Oui.. oui, bien sure, c'est l'un de vos concurrents. Ajouta t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un de mes concurrent, c'est le concurrent par excellence... Dit l'homme qui semblait ne pas faiblir, qui restait droit tentant de ne pas défaillir devant l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Oui bien sûr... Dit Clint qui lui était dans une tout autre posture.

\- Au vue de votre passé d'agent du Shield, je me suis dis que vous feriez un parfait agent. Informa Tony. Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand ne comprenant plus grand chose. "Il y a des taupes, vous seriez en charge de trouver les agents travaillant pour le compte de Hammer."

\- Vous voulez que je mène une enquête? Demanda l'ancien agent du shield.

\- C'est cela. Lâcha Tony qui avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise face à lui.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez embauché? C'est pour mes compétences d'agent Secret ! Lâcha Clint outré.

\- Vous avez un joli CV, je vais pas vous le cacher mais j'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Dit seulement Tony qui voulait juste éviter de se faire du mal en l'ayant toujours dans le rétroviseur. "Alors qu'en pensez-vous?" .

Clint fut touché d'entendre que son patron lui faisait confiance. C'était car ils avaient partagé le même lit qui lui faisait confiance?

\- Je pense que si vous me donnez tous les moyens, je peux y arriver.

\- Biensure, vous n'aurez plus vraiment de temps à perdre à accomplir vos tâches au poste de chauffeur personnel, c'est pourquoi, vous n'executerez plus cette fonction.

\- Très bien monsieur. Lâcha Clint tristement.

\- Je vous ai libéré un bureau, pour que vous puissiez être dans de bonnes conditions. Vous aurez accès à ce que vous voulez. Sécurité du personnel, administratif, électronique. Tout. Mademoiselle Potts vous fera parvenir tout les codes nécessaire pour avoir accès à ce que vous voulez. Même mon bureau n'aura plus de secret pour vous.

\- D'accord... murmura Clint.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter cet histoire? Insinua Tony en voyant la mine dépitée de son ancien chauffeur.

\- Si.. si Biensure... C'est si soudain.. je me demandais juste pour quelles raisons vous me convoquiez. Avoua Clint.

\- Pour quelle autres raisons je vous aurais convoqué ? Mise à part peut-être de vous licencier mais il n'y a pas de raison que cela arrive. Vous êtes parfait Barton. Bon.. et bien... Pepper? Vous pouvez accompagner monsieur Barton dans ses bureaux?

\- Biensure Tony, monsieur Barton suivez-moi. Ordonna la rousse.

Clint jeta un dernier regard vers Tony toujours autant perturbé par son patron. Tony avait l'air si différent... Que s'était-il passé lors de cette soirée pour que tous bascule aussi vite?


	14. Chapter 14

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon Boss

Chapitre 14

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint découvrit son nouveau bureau. Il était spacieux, bien clair et s'il s'y sentait déjà bien. La rousse l'invita à prendre place. Elle s'asseya face à lui. "Donc. J'ai ici votre contrat." Clint la regarda surpris. "Vous pensez bien que vous n'aurez plus le même salaire, il a été augmenté de 35 %" Quand même se dit Clint. "Monsieur Stark vous a ouvert un compte IP sécurisé, ainsi qu'une boîte mail. Vous avez à votre disposition, un cellulaire avec ligne sécurisée. Et il vous a déjà envoyé une liste de supect sur votre boîte mail. Alors l'adresse c'est: Greenwich-cb .

Le nom de son mail lui rappela le nom de l'hôtel où Tony l'avait emmené. Une petite sueur froide survint brusquement. Clint tapa cependant le mon du mail puis attendit les instructions de Potts.

\- Quel est le mot de passe? Demanda t'il.

\- Ne riez pas, Tony est parfois un peu farfelu. Miangemidemon tout attaché.

Seconde sueur froide pour l'ancien chauffeur. Le mail s'ouvrit et pu constater un mail de son patron avec une liste de supect.

\- Bien, à présent je vais vous donner une clé crypté avec tous les codes nécessaire. Clint l'inserra puis Potts tapa un code, lui donnant accès à tout ce qu'il voulait. "On les a classé. Gestion du personnel. Bureau administratif, bureau de direction. Et tout ce qui est salle commune à l'entreprise. Salle de reunion, salle de pause, etc etc. Aussitôt que vous ouvrez un dossier vous avez tout ce qui est attrait à ce dossier. Par exemple. Bureau de direction. Vous ouvrez et vous avez le bureau de Monsieur Stark et le mien. Hop vous cliquez et la vous pouvez voir l'adresse IP de son Stark computer, de son iPad, le code deverouillage de la porte, même le système de climatisation... Bon... Et bien je vous vais laisser farfouiller tout ça... Bon courage monsieur Barton."

\- Merci mademoiselle.

Clint se mit directement au travail et regarda premièrement la liste des suspects. Il ne connaissait aucun de ses noms et se demandait par où il allait commencer. Il farfouilla les dossiers comme lui avait suggéré Potts, puis quelqu'un frappa la porte. Sam Wilson.

\- Hey... Alors, il paraît que t'as eu une promotion? Demanda le noir en entrant directement.

\- Euh... Clint ne savait même pas à quel poste il avait été désigné. Ce qu'il faisait n'était-il pas sensé être secret? "Et oui... Je suis un peu le web protect..." Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Il est trop classe ton bureau... Tu lui as fais quoi à Stark pour avoir de tels faveurs? Se moquait le noir.

\- Rien de concret... Dit Clint en voyant Sam s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- C'est le pied ici, moi mon bureau je le partage avec six autres gars, six, tu imagines.

\- J'imagine bien, oui.

\- Bon, allez... Il est l'heure de rentrer. Tu finis à quelle heure toi? Demanda Sam

\- Euh... J'en sais rien...

\- T'as pas d'horaire?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je vais y aller aussi. Dis, Sam, ça te dérangerait de me déposer? J'ai dû revenir avec la limousine. Se justifiait Clint un peu confus.

\- Ah, oui pas de soucis. Allez hop c'est parti.

\- Cool... Clint attrappa sa veste et verrouilla son Stark computer. Il sorti de son bureau et alla vers la sortie. Tous deux prirent l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit à nouveau au quatrième étage où Clint pu apercevoir au loin son patron. Il était accompagné de Potts, qui tenait des dossiers. Clint aurait voulu le saluer en partant, mais eu seulement le temps de croiser son regard avant que l'ascenseur ne se ferme à nouveau.

Accompagné de Sam, il se dirigea vers le garage du personnel. Il n'y était pas beaucoup venu ici. C'était la troisième fois depuis Stark industrie.

Clint grimpa dans la voiture de Sam Wilson. Ça lui changeait d'être dans une voiture qui n'était pas de luxe et ça lui changeait également de se faire conduire.

\- Ça doit te faire drôle de te faire conduire. Dit justement Sam.

\- C'est justement ce que je me disais.

\- Ça doit être chiant de devoir courir partout derrière son boss. Lâcha l'autre en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça va, j'aimais bien ce que je faisais. Mais je suis content de cet opportunité, ça va me changer.

Laura fut surprise de voir arriver son mari accompagné par un de ses collègues. Clint l'invita à rentrer quelques minutes mais l'homme refusa saluant les gamins et l'épouse de son collègue avant de reprendre la route.

En rentrant, Clint profita de s'occuper de ses enfants. Il était souriant, il était heureux d'être espion pour Stark industrie.

Ce fut au dîner qu'il expliqua à son épouse qu'il était devenu web protector, il lui dit qu'il avait en charge de contrôler les ordinateur de tous les personnel. Laura fut soulagé et heureuse pour lui.

Après ce repas, il se prit une bonne douche repensant à cette journée agitée. Il avait d'abord prit peur de se faire virer, puis avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait reçu une promotion même si ça l'éloignait de son patron.

Dans un sens c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'était plus qu'un simple employé pour le compte de Stark industrie. Il n'avait plus de contrat exclusif avec Monsieur Stark. Le père de famille s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se leva de bon pied aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir mettre ses compétences d'agent secret à exécution. Il était né pour ça. Il avait voulu changer de voie, avait voulu arrêter les missions extérieurs et le voilà qui replongeait dans l'espionnage, mais industrielle cette fois ci. Avec des horaires de bureau et tout le confort nécessaire. Il était aux anges.

Il prit une bonne douche avant de descendre déjeuner en compagnie de ses enfants. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé des horaires de bureau, il pouvait profiter un peu de ses enfants avant de partir au boulot.

Clint arriva au parking du personnel sur les coups de 9h, il opta pour aller se prendre un petit café, pour bien commencer sa journée. À son arrivé au quatrième étage de la tour, il regarda instinctivement la porte ouverte sur le bureau de Monsieur Stark. Il le trouva assit, fonçant les yeux sur son StarkPad. Il avait l'air concentré et un peu perdu. Clint soupira en voyant son patron si seul, si desarçonné. Il se reprit aussitôt et alla tout se même se chercher un café avant de repartir vers son bureau et ne plus violer l'intimité de son patron en l'épiant par sa porte ouverte.

Assis à son bureau, Clint commença ses recherches, puis fut dérangé par un appel. Nathasha ! Il l'avait oublié.

\- Oui, je sais, je t'ai oublié, je suis désolé... Tout est allé si vite. Déclara Clint aussitôt en décrochant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé vite? Clint dis-moi? S'impatienta t'elle.

\- J'ai eu une promotion.

\- Canapé ? Insinua t-elle en ricanant.

\- C'est pas drôle Nath... Je peux pas te parler de mon job par téléphone. Ajouta Clint.

\- Et en ce qui concerne qui tu sais?

Clint soupira à ce surnom. "Qui tu sais, a été très professionnel... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne suis plus d'astreinte, j'ai des horaires de bureau maintenant et même un bureau... Très classe au passage..." Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu fini à quelle heure? Il faut que tu me racontes et puis... On a des choses à se dires... Enfin, toi du moins, tu as des choses à me dire. C'était trop bref hier. Annonça t-elle, impatiente qu'il lui en dise plus sur son escapade avec son boss.

\- Je finis à 17h.

\- Cool! On se rejoint quelque part ou Laura t'attend? Demanda t-elle.

\- On se rejoint à la brasserie comme d'hab.

\- Ok à toute à l'heure don Juan.

\- À toute... Clint raccrocha et soupira en pensant aux insuations de sa meilleure amie puis se remit au travail.

Au bout de quelque heures de recherche Clint remarqua que quelque noms avait apparu, sûrement de nouveaux employés se dit-il. Il fut surpris de voir un astérisque à côté d'un des nouveaux. Il rechercha dans les sigles ce que représentait ce signe est fut surpris de constater que ce nom était administré à la partie direction. Il tapa quelques noms comme celui de Sam, de Happy et lui-meme.

Il sourit lorsque le nom de Happy et le sien étaient tout deux attribué à un astérisque. Il descendit vers le glossaire et constata que les noms porteur d'asterisque ne pouvait être régit que par Monsieur Stark lui-même. Son patron avait encore la main sur lui? Qui était ce Gale Caldwin ?

Clint cliqua sur le nom et s'aperçut qu'il était le nouveau chauffeur de Monsieur Stark. Aucune mention d'un quelconque garde du corps. Qui était son garde du corps? En avait-il un? Clint allait chercher plus d'information lorsque Sam frappa à la porte et l'invita à venir déjeuner avec lui à la cantine de l'entreprise.

Durant le repas, ils furent rejoint par d'autre collègue, tout le monde posaient un tas de questions sur leur boss. Était-il aussi sévère qu'il ne faisait penser? Claquait-il tous son argent en broutille? Se tapait-il réellement n'importe quelles femmes? C'était ce genre de question que ses collègues lui posèrent. Clint défendit Tony autant qu'il le pouvait mais sans trop non plus. Il ne faudrait pas que ses collègues se posent plus de questions.

En retournant vers son bureau, il croisa son patron seul, son cœur battait la chamade. Comment devait-il réagir? "Bonjour monsieur Stark." Dit-il finalement en souriant face à son patron.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton. Comment ça va? Le boulot tout ça? Demanda Tony qui n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça, contrairement à Clint.

\- Ça va... Ça va.. dites euh.. quelques collègues me demandent quel est mon poste. Je leur ai dis que j'étais web protector, un truc dans le style... Je sais pas si j'ai eu raison.

\- Oh si... Web protector... Quelle bonne idée... votre bureau vous plait?

\- Oui... Il est splendide. Lâcha Clint.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous connecter partout? Starkphone, Stark computer, votre mail est activé? Demanda Tony.

Clint sourit en coin." Greenwich CB... Ça m'a fait un peu rire." Avoua t'il.

\- Je savais pas quoi mettre, il ne faut pas qu'on sache que c'est le votre... Le mot de passe vous va tout même plutôt bien. Ajouta Tony en souriant enfin.

Clint sentit ses joues rougir. "Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit n'hésitez pas..." Ajouta le patron.

\- D'accord monsieur... Répondit Clint. Les hommes restèrent face à face, maintenant tout deux mal à l'aise..

\- Bon...

\- Oui.. J'y retourne... Bonne journée... Dit finalement Clint avant de s'éclipser.

\- Bonne journée Barton.

Clint rejoignit son bureau, il s'installa sur son siège et se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas chez Tony. Il n'était plus le même homme, quelques chose n'allait pas, il n'avait pas l'air bien, il avait le regard triste. Clint ferma les yeux, sa vie était devenue monotone... Autant avant hier, il parcourait les rues de New-York York en compagnie de son patron, aujourd'hui il squattait un bureau et était à la rechercher d'espion.

Clint se remit tout de même au travail et commença à éliminer une bonne partie du personnel. L'étau se resserrait déja autour d'une liste d'une cinquantaine de personnes.

Clint se fit une petite pause, rester assis toute la journée n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il se leva et fit quelques étirements puis aperçu la limousine de son patron se garer. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et épia l'arrivée ou plutôt le départ de son patron. Il vit Tony sortir des locaux puis un homme s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

Qui était ce gars? De quel droit, posait-il sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. Clint épia leur moindre fait et gestes et constata que celui ci était son nouveau chauffeur. C'était sûrement ce fameux Gale Caldwin. Il devrait faire quelques recherche de plus sur ce gars. À peine 12h qu'il était son chauffeur et se permettait bien des choses. Demain, il les attendrait de pied ferme, pour l'heure, Clint se remit au boulot et continua à éplucher chaque profil.


	15. Chapter 15

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 15

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se fit une petite pause, rester assis toute la journée n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il se leva et fit quelques étirements puis aperçu la limousine de son patron se garer. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et épia l'arrivée ou plutôt le départ de son patron. Il vit Tony sortir des locaux puis un homme s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

Qui était ce gars? De quel droit, posait-il sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. Clint épia leur moindre fait et gestes et constata que celui ci était son nouveau chauffeur. C'était sûrement ce fameux Gale Caldwin. Il devrait faire quelques recherche de plus sur ce gars. À peine 12h qu'il était son chauffeur et se permettait bien des choses. Demain, il les attendrait de pied ferme, pour l'heure, Clint se remit au boulot et continua à éplucher chaque profil.

Il resta encore une petite heure de plus puis alla rejoindre son amie à la brasserie non loin du Shield.

\- Hello... Dit Clint en s'asseyant face à son amie.

\- Hello... Alors ... Promotion canapé ? Lâcha la rousse en souriant.

\- Arrête Nath... Promotion c'est tout... En fait... Tony m'a demandé de trouver des espions au sein de l'entreprise.

\- Des espions ? Lâcha Nath Surprise qui ne souligna même pas le fait que Clint appel son boss par son prénom.

\- Oui... Il soupçonne Hammer d'avoir infiltré Stark industrie. Je dois les trouver...

\- Cool, t'es plus son chauffeur... Dit la femme.

\- Hummm. Acquessa Seulement Clint en grimaçant.

\- Bah... Ça a pas l'air de te plaire... Lâcha t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Si... Ça fait bizarre c'est tout... Avoua Clint.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi non? Allez... Maintenant, je veux savoir... Clint soupira sachant pertinemment de quoi son amie voulait parler. "Bon... Première question... C'est un bon coup?"

\- Direct? C'est pas. Où? Comment? Pourquoi? C'est : e'Est-ce qu'il est un bon coup? Et bien, j'en sais rien... C'était la première fois donc pas.. de... Comparatif.

\- Bon... Je la reformule... T'as pris ton pied? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Naaaaaath... Je répondrais même pas... S'énerva Clint.

\- Bon, ok... Je reste dans le soft... Comment, où.. pourquoi...

\- Comment... En renversant un verre sur lui... Où, dans un bar... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda encore Natasha, voyant que Clint esquivait encore.

\- Pourquoi pas... Je sais pas pourquoi... J'étais pas très bien, j'étais pété... Il m'a dragué, j'ai cédé. point.

\- Et tu l'avais pas reconnu? Lâcha t-elle en levant un sourcil septique.

\- Je suis pas le genre de mec qui lit ses magasines de meuf. Je savais même pas à quoi ressemblait le PDG de Stark industrie... Je savais qu'il était super connu, riche. Narcissiques. Play boy, tout ce tu veux... Mais pas à quoi il ressemblait. Se défendit Clint en haussant le ton. Les deux amis se turent puis burent leurs café, mais Natasha reprit doucement.

\- Il est comment? Enfin par comment, je veux dire. Doux... Agressif... Clint soupira encore. "Ok. Passons. Bon... Sinon... Oublions qui il est.. d'accord?"

\- Ça, je veux bien, oui... Lâcha t'il en soupirant encore, lasse des questions que son amie lui posait.

\- T'avais déjà eu des pulsions de ce style? Coulson?

\- Non... Coulson s'était qu'un délire... On s'est embrassé pour prouver qu'on avait le cran de le faire c'est tout... c'était comme si j'embrassais ma grand mère... Se justifiait-il.

\- Et Stark c'était différent? Mumura t'elle.

\- Nath... Lâcha t'il ne voulant pas répondre à ça. Biensure que c'était différent, il ne voulait pas lui avouer, c'était déjà dur de ce l'avouer à lui-même.

\- Clint... C'est une question sincère... T'as aimé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'était pas désagréable... Dit seulement son ami en baissant les yeux.

\- Mon dieu... J'aurais aimé être à ta place... lâcha t-elle. Clint sourit en coin, repensant à cette nuit fougeuse. "Tu regrettes ?"

\- Bah oui... Se défendit-il.

\- Sûre?

\- Je regrette que se soit, lui. Je pensais que je le reverrai jamais... Je me suis dis... Allez Clint... Tu le reverras jamais de toute façon. Lâcha t'il en soufflant fortement.

\- Hummm et sinon, il ne t'embête pas? S'inquiéta t'elle à nouveau.

\- Non... Lâcha t'il en soufflant.

\- C'est non, il m'embête pas, il est pro. Ou, malheureusement non? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non.. il est très pro. Précisa t'il.

\- Et ça te dérange qu'il soit pro?

Clint réfléchit puis dit. "Ça me fait bizarre... Tu réagirais comment toi à ma place. Tu couches avec un gars et il te parle comme à un vulgaire employé. Tu serais pas un peu déstabilisé?!"

\- Pas si je ressens rien pour lui. Affirma la rousse qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et le cœur de son ami alors que lui n'avait toujours pas compris lui-même.

\- Hummmm... Dit le seulement Clint un peu confus de tout ça.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un peu, puis Clint reparti chez lui. Dans la voiture, il se repassait la conversation avec Natasha. Elle avait l'air d'insinuer qu'il avait des sentiments envers son patron. Clint appréciait son patron, il le respectait, mais avait en aucun cas des sentiments pour lui. C'était juste du Respect.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Laura mettait la table, ils allaient bientôt passer à table. Le dîner mijotait, les enfants étaient lavés, coiffés et en pyjama. Cette femme était parfaite. Clint avait tout ce qu'il voulait et pourtant il n'était pas heureux. Est;ce qu'une seule personne au monde l'était car depuis peu, il s'était aperçu que même le plus riche des hommes n'était pas forcément le plus heureux.

Le dîner fut silencieux, non pas à cause des tensions qui régnaient jadis mais juste parce que Clint était ailleurs. Il était confus de ce qu'il ressentait ou croyait ressentir. Avait-il ses sentiments pour Stark?

Clint ne resta pas longtemps avec les siens, de peur que Laura s'aperçoive que quelques chose n'allait pas, que quelques chose se passait. Il grimpa prendre une douche après avoir couché les enfants puis sans même souhaiter bonne nuit à Laura, il monta dans la chambre d'ami.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla à 6h ce matin, il prit aussitôt une douche, bu un café, puis fila à Stark industrie. Il allait attendre son patron et son charmant nouveau chauffeur. Il fallait qu'il provoque leur rencontre, il devait lui parler, le voir.

Il grimpa aussitôt au quatrième étage où était le bureau de son patron et vérifia qu'il n'y était pas dedans, il alla ensuite se prendre un café puis remonta dans son bureau.

Devant la fenêtre, il guettait l'arrivé de son patron. Il regardait sans cesse sa montre, puis à 8h25 exactement, la voiture arriva. Clint resta tout de même là à les espionner, puis lorsque son patron entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il prépara son jeu. Un dossier sous le bras, il se prépara mentalement. Il descendit au quatrième étage, fit quelques pas, puis remonta le couloir en regardant dans son dossier lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son patron arriver et fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Il le bouscula légèrement.

\- Oh pardon.. Ah c'est vous monsieur, bonjour, j'allais justement venir vous voir... Déclara Clint récitant son texte avec en train.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton. Dit le patron.

\- Excusez-moi encore.. c'est... C'est votre nouveau chauffeur ? Demanda Clint en regardant le nouveau venu.

\- Oui, monsieur Barton, je vous présente Gale Caldwin. Monsieur Caldwin, je vous présente Clint Barton, il était mon chauffeur également, mon garde du corps à ses heures perdues, et bien d'autre chose encore. Ajouta Tony avec une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Enchanté monsieur. Dit ce Caldwin

\- Moi de même. Dit Clint en ne lâchant pas du regard le nouveau. Clint regarda ensuite Tony qui souriait amèrement, Clint plongea son regard dans le sien et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse de s'être fait remplacé ainsi.

\- Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda Tony.

\- Je repasserai..

Le patron acquessa alors que Clint fit demi tour et s'en alla vers on bureau. Il jeta son dossier de pages vierge sur son bureau, puis se jeta sur sa chaise. Ça lui avait fait un tel impact de revoir son patron. Avec lui, avec son chauffeur. Ce mec ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être avec lui. Clint regrettait amèrement être loin de Stark.

Clint reprit tout de même le boulot ça ne servait à rien de s'en faire pour son boss, il était grand et il savait se débrouiller sans lui. Comment faisait-il avant? Il avait Happy! Se dit-il. Alors que maintenant il avait ce gars, qui n'avait pas l'air si compétent. Clint tenta de se sortir Stark de la tête et se reconv'centra sur ses recherches. Toute la fin de matinée, Il avait éliminé quelques noms et il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de nom.

L'heure du midi sonna et Clint sen alla se restaurer. Sam lui tiendrait sûrement compagnie se dit-il. Il fut surpris qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui mais Clint fut rejoint quelques collègues du service de Wilson. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement ensemble, puis Clint aperçut un visage familier. Il bu son café en ce demandant s'il devait laisser tranquille cet homme ou bien le mettre en garde. L'homme en question lui fit un énorme sourire ce qui énerva aussitôt Clint qui se mordit la lèvre. Il termina sa tasse de café, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'homme en question.

\- Alors... Comment ça se passe? Demanda seulement Clint.

\- Ça se passe... Répondit seulement l'homme.

\- Tony n'est pas trop dur avec vous?

\- Tony est parfait. Chuchota l'homme en souriant tout en fixant Clint dans les yeux. Que cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre avec ça. Clint se mordit une seconde fois la lèvre. Étaient-ils si proche que ça?

\- Vous êtes également son garde du corps? Demanda Clint

\- Oui. Affirma l'homme.

\- Vous avez les compétences pour au moins? Soupçonnait Clint.

\- Euh, oui, oui, Biensure... Bafouilla tout de même l'homme. Clint l'avait-il pris au dépourvu?

\- Monsieur Stark est très important, il serait regrettable qu'il lui arrive quelques chose, c'est valable pour vous aussi. Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux sur cette dernière phrase.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? Demanda Caldwin en souriant, pensant que Clint le défendrait.

\- En aucun cas. Pesta Clint à son encontre.

L'homme fronça également les yeux et semblait comprendre que Clint n'en avait rien à faire de lui et qu'il était seulement inquiet pour son patron. Clint s'excusa après de lui et remonta dans son bureau.

Il se posa alors plus de question sur ce qui se tramait entre son patron et son nouveau chauffeur. Il était presque jaloux de ne plus être son chauffeur, d'être celui qui l'accompagnait partout, celui qui faisait attention à lui.

Il continua à travailler un peu, et pu encore plus resserrer l'étau autour des espion de chez Hammer. Il isola 5 noms et décida d'aller au Shield. Fury pourrait peut-être l'aider. Et puis il lui semblait que Fury et Tony étaient amis. Il mémorisanles cinq noms puis s'en alla.

Clint se rendit voir son ancien patron, il se présenta à la guérite et demanda à le voir de la part de Monsieur Barton, de l'ancien agent Barton. Clint, les deux mains sur le volant s'impatientait l'orsque la sécurité lui ouvrit la barrière. Il alla se garer à la même place que pendant toute ces années passées au Shield puis grimpa voir monsieur le directeur du Shield. Le borgne fut ravie de le voir, surpris mais ravie.

\- Agent Barton... Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, monsieur le directeur, ça va plutôt bien. Ajouta Clint.

\- Les enfants, votre épouse? Demanda l'homme encore.

\- Tout va bien monsieur.

\- Vous êtes venu nous faire un petit coucou. Demandz Fury en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- En réalité monsieur, je suis venu pour vous demander un service. Lança Clint quelques peu gêné.

\- Un service? Une seconde lettre de recommandation? Plaisanta le noir.

\- Non, non, et d'ailleurs merci, grâce à ça, j'ai été embauché en tant que chauffeur personnel de Monsieur Stark. Dit Clint fièrement.

\- C'est une jolie place que voilà, j'en suis ravie. Lança t'il.

\- Oui, c'est une jolie place. Concéda Clint. "mais je ne suis plus son chauffeur, je suis en quête de trouver des taupes au sein de Stark industrie." Informa t'il ensuite.

\- Mince... Hammer? Supposa aussitôt le directeur.

\- Explicitement. Confirma Barton.

\- Asseyez-vous agent Barton, dites-moi tout.

Clint s'assit et fit un compte rendu à son directeur. Il avait une confiance absolue en Fury et semblait être du côté de Stark. Il lui fit part des moyens qu'il avait eut de la part de Tony et Fury fut surpris d'un tel élan de confiance. Stark n'était pas du genre naïf, et le mot confiance était banni de son vocabulaire.

Nicky Fury parla du passé de Stark industrie. Il lui parla de Howard Stark, le père du PDG actuel. Il avait construit un empire et fabriquait des armes haute technologie notamment pour le compte du shield, c'était dans ces circonstances que Nick et Howard avaient sympathisé. Howard et son épouse furent tout deux assassinés. Fury avait toujours soupçonné Hammer d'être à l'origine de la perte des Stark; alors sans hésiter, il aiderait Stark, car en plus de risquer de ce faire voler des inventions, échantillons ou même des projets. D'après le directeur du Shield, Stark pourrait également mettre sa vie en danger.


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 16

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Du côté de Tony c'était bien différent, il était en réunion avec son associée et quelques gros clients et était nullement concentré. Son associée le constata de suite et ne l'embeta pas davantage. De toute façon, il n'était pas attentif, il se demandait si un jour, Stark industrie passerait en second plan.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois, qu'il n'avait pas un seul jour de repos. Parfois, il ne faisait pas grand chose de la journée, mais il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il était resté chez lui une journée entière. Stark industrie n'etait pas toute sa vie, même si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait, la société était surtout le seul point de repère qu'il avait.

Peu de famile, pas énormément d'amis, ou bien, des amis qu'il ne voyait jamais car trop occupé, pas de petit ami quand il rentrait le soir. Rien. Stark industrie était la seule chose qu'il avait.

La réunion se termina vers les coups de 17h, Pepper devait encore se rapprocher d'un futur investisseur et Tony lui suggéra de prendre la limousine. Il retournerait en Lamborghini. Conduire lui manquait.

Tony souhaita une bonne soirée à son associé ainsi qu'à son chauffeur puis attendit qu'il étaient partis pour se servir un verre de scotch. Il sentit le liquide brun puis bu une longue gorgée. Le milliardaire se leva et admira la vue de New York, il avait la plus belle vue de New York mais personne avec qui la partager, il était le plus riche, et pourtant, le plus malheureux aussi.

Clint de son côté, écoutait avec attention, la moindre information de Nick Fury. Il ne voulait certainement pas risquer que Tony ne se fasse tuer, alors il restait attentif à tout ce qu'il entendait. Les hommes continuèrent ensuite à parler des anciens collègues de Clint, de Coulson, de Romanoff voir même de Morse, puis voyant que l'heure avait déjà bien tourné, Clint décida d'aller faire un saut à Stark industrie avant de repartir chez lui.

À son arrivé, le bâtiment se vidait petit à petit. Il se faisait 18h, le personnel partait. Il grimpa directement à son étage, déposa ses dossiers puis alla se prendre un café avant de repartir. En passant devant la bureau de son patron, il l'aperçut, debout face à la vue imprenable de New York. Tony était de biais, la tête penchée, appuyée contre la vitre, un verre de scotch dans les mains.

Clint ne voyait qu'une seule de ses pupilles, mais, pouvait tout de même voir, la tristesse de son patron. Clint ferma les yeux et se dit que, oui, Stark avait beau avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui manquait juste une seule chose, être heureux. Ce comportement n'était pas celui d'un gars heureux, mais esseulé.

Tout le monde aimait Stark, tout le monde aimait le pdg mais qui aimait Tony finalement? Pas grand monde. Pepper peut-être?

Clint laissa tomber l'idée de se prendre au café et décida de ne pas laisser son patron seul contre ses démons.

Tony était toujours appuyé contre la vitre et son verre se vidait petit à petit. Les lumières de la ville venaient de s'allumer, le soir tombait et lui était toujours là et personne semblait s'en soucier. Il soupira longuement et alla se reservir un autre verre avant de fermer la porte et d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il pivota sa chaise, son verre dans les mains et regarda à nouveau l'horizon.

À nouveau dans ses pensées, il entendit le loquet électronique de sa porte, Pepper était-elle revenue finalement? Il resta ainsi attendant que son associée râle qu'il n'était pas rentré. Il se retourna tout compte fait et vit son ancien chauffeur qui lui déposa une barquette de fraise sur le bureau.

\- Clint? Dit Stark surpris.

\- J'ai pensé que vous vouliez des fraises. Lâcha Clint en souriant sincèrement.

Le brun le regarda ahuri et ne su quoi lui répondre. "merci." Murmura t-il finalement.

\- Vous devriez rentrer monsieur, où est votre chauffeur? Demanda Clint inquiet de l'état de son patron.

\- Je lui ai donné sa soirée. Dit Tony en se redressant.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne monsieur? Proposa Clint qui se mit face à son patron.

\- Ça ira monsieur Barton. Répondit Stark en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du père mais celui ci sourit amèrement. Tony l'appelait à nouveau Barton. "Merci Clint." Ajouta Stark ce qui fit sourire Clint à nouveau. Un vrai cette fois ci.

Le regard ne se lâchant plus, les hommes sourirent tendrement, quelque chose se passait mais Clint ne savait pas mettre un mot dessus. Seul le patron savait ce qu'il ressentait envers son ancien chauffeur. Il aurait voulu le retenir mais savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Clint était marié, et c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Chuchota Tony.

\- Bonne nuit Tony, rentrez bien. Répondit Clint sur le même ton.

À peine que Clint eut franchit la porte, il soupira longuement. Cet homme lui brisait le cœur. Il avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal mais il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour ça. Le père de famille resta un peu contre la porte de son patron en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle puis s'en alla rejoindre sa famille.

Clint arriva à la ferme tout juste pour le dîner, Laura se moqua gentiment de lui en lui disant que maintenant qu'il avait des horaires de bureaux, on le voyait encore moins. Clint se défendit en lui disant qu'il avait dû faire plus de recherche.

Ce fut au soir que son épouse commença à se poser des questions en voyant Clint pensif. Elle leur prépara un bon café chaud puis s'installa devant la télé en regardant son mari de biais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs... Clint baissa les épaules. "Tu as l'air, perturbé par quelque chose, voir frustré et en même temps tu as l'air sur un petit nuage..." Clint fronça les yeux et ne sut quoi dire. "Tu vois quelqu'un?"

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café, Laura remarqua sa gêne et n'en dit pas plus alors que celui ci finit par avouer. "Je ne vois personne, mais... "

La jeune femme attendit la fin de sa phrase qui ne vint pas, elle la complèta pour lui. "Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un?"

\- Des vues? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais dis... J'ai quelques sentiments, enfin je crois.. mais... J'en sais rien en fait.

Laura lui fit un sourire pincé puis termina sa tasse de café avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter se coucher.

Clint enfin seul, ferma les yeux et repensa à ce frisson qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Tony avait posé la main sur lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ce n'était pas non plus de l'attirance physique ou sexuelle, c'était bien plus. Il dut se mettre à l'évidence qu'il tombait amoureux de son patron.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla directement ce matin, il avait tant de chose à faire. Et Fury devrait appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il en était de ses recherches. Il prit une douche puis descendit rejoindre son épouse, déjà levée elle aussi.

\- Déjà debout?

\- Ton fils ne voulait pas me laisser dormir. Dit elle, tout de même avec un large sourire. Clint sourit au bout de choux assis dans sa chaise haute, puis l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner avant de réveiller les deux autres garnements.

Laura profita d'un p'tit moment pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Elle travaille à Stark industrie?"

\- Qui ça?

\- La fille qui te plaît.

Clint grimaça puis confirma. "Oui, mais... Il n'y aura probablement jamais rien entre nous... Oublie ça." Lâcha t'il en montant réveiller les deux plus grand de la tribu.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il était 8h30 tapante l'orque le chauffeur de Monsieur Stark arriva au manoir, Tony prit tout ce sont il avait besoin et grimpa dans la limousine. Il regarda en grimaçant son chauffeur, lui était concentré sur la route, pas de sourire en coin, pas se regard en catimini, rien. Il regrettait amèrement son ancien chauffeur. Le PDG se dirigea chez un client qui n'avait pas forcément envie de voir, puisqu'il s'agissait de James Buchanan Barnes dit Bucky. Il passa sa matinée à soupirer et à attendre que Bucky cédait, car il était hors de question que lui cède.

Tony en pouvait plus de James Barnes, il ne le supprtait plus. Ses insinuations constantes étaient pour Tony un supllice, il appela son ami à la rescousse qui lui proposa de le rejoindre pour déjeuner. Ce fut dans un coin reculé que les deux amis se rejoignirent. La conversation avait directement débuté sur Bucky, puis sur Peggy et finalement sur Clint.

Tony parla un peu de Clint, mais pas trop, il ne voulait pas trop parler de ses sentiments avec Steve. Tony était très secret en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale. Il pouvait parler de cul tout le temps, blaguer sur plein de chose mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, il était pudique.

À son retour chez Stark industrie, il était toujours accompagné de Steve, les amis profitèrent encore de parler, puis Potts l'avertit que monsieur Barton cherchait après lui, et qu'il repasserait sûrement.

Clint de son côté avait travaillé toute la matinée. Et avait trouvé des tas d'information il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à regarder des vidéos et avait enfin reçu un appel de Fury. Confirmant qu'un des cinq hommes avait travaillé pour Hammer. Un autre était clean mais ça leur restait encore trois surspect.

Il avait déjeuné avec Sam, puis avait continué à regarder des tas de vidéo. Il attendait impatiemment que son patron rentre, il ne voulait pas révéler le nom d'un espion à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Et puis ça lui faisait plaisir de voir un peu son boss. C'était qu'il s'était habitué à le voir tout le temps.

Ce fut vers 15h, que Clint prit son courage pour aller voir si son chef était là, il croisa Potts qui confirma son retour chez Stark industrie. Il frappa sommairement puis entra dans le bureau. "Monsieur Stark, il faut absolument que je vous vois. Oh... Ah... Pardon, vous étiez occupé." Lança Clint en voyant un grand blond lui sourire. Steve était assis sur un fauteuil et légèrement retourné. Tony, quant à lui, était dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Monsieur Barton. Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Et bien, c'est... Clint ne sut plus quoi dire. Il était maintenant persuadé que ce gars était son petit ami, ou du moins son ex. Ou alors peut-être bien que ce n'était qu'un ami mais Tony était peut-être amoureux de lui. Clint beugea, tandis que Steve souriait encore en voyant son ami sous le charme du chauffeur. "C'est confidentiel monsieur."

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher envers Steve.

Clint regarda un instant ce Steve, lui sourire puis regarda à nouveau Stark. "Je repasserai monsieur. De toute façon, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à vérifier."

\- Très bien monsieur Barton. À plus tard alors. Lança Stark un peu confus.

Clint acquessa et se sauva du bureau, totalement gêné. Steve éclata de rire. "Et bien monsieur Stark... Vous êtes complètement à la ramasse face à votre chauffeur." Lança son ami.

\- Tais-toi donc, Steve. Râla Tony.

\- Vous étiez trop mignon. Ajouta t'il encore

\- Steve...

\- Ok, j'ai rien dis. Lâcha le blond en étouffant son rire derrière sa main. "Bon allez... Je vais y aller moi."

\- Déjà? Non, pars pas... J'ai plus de rendez-vous on peut aller faire un tour si tu veux. Ah merde, j'ai une visio à 17h30.

\- Pas de goûter au globe. Lança Steve...

\- Y'a toujours moyen Steve. Je vais envoyer mon chauffeur. Annonça Tony souriant.


	17. Chapter 17

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 17

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pendant ce temps Clint était revenu dans son bureau et continuait ce qu'il avait entreprit. Autant confondre les deux espions en même temps. Il éplucha encore des dossiers en se connectant à la banque de données du Shield et continua scrupuleusement ses recherches. Il y passa pratiquement toute l'après midi et commença à regarder des vidéos pour suivre les trois autres suspects.

Vers 17H30, il se fit une pause et alla se chercher un café. Il resta un moment en salle de pause puis se dit que tout le monde venait chercher un café. Il y avait des caméras partout dans l'enceinte. Il sourit, il allait regarder les caméras de la salle de pause pour voir si le premier espion était en relation avec un autre homme. Ce fut plein d'entrain qu'il se remit au travail.

Ce fut sur les coups de 18h30 qu'on frappa à sa porte. Il soupira et se dit que ça devait être les agent de sécurité qui s'inquiétaient de le voir encore ici. Pourtant, il ne devait pas y avoir de caméra dans ce bureau. Ou peut-être bien que si, mais seul la direction pouvait en avoir l'accès. Il fini par ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à son patron.

\- Monsieur Stark?

\- Clint? Est-ce que ça vous ennuyerez de me déposer chez moi. J'ai demandé à mon chauffeur de raccompagner un ami, et lui ai laissé sa soirée de ce fait.

\- Bien sure, oui. Quand voulez-vous que je vous accompagne monsieur ? Demanda Clint.

\- Et bien, j'aurais aimé y aller de suite. Lâcha Tony.

\- Oh.. je.. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dispo... Murmura Tony légèrement déçu.

\- Si! Si.. je... Je vais emporter du travail chez moi. Ne vous inquiètez pas. Reprit Clint qui avait remarqué que cela ennuyait beaucoups son patron.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous? Vous avez découvert d'autre piste?

\- Je dois encore vérifier quelques vidéos. Avoua Clint.

\- J'ai un élaboré un superbe logiciel si vous voulez. Et Jarvis pourrait vous être très utile. Glissa le patron. Clint regarda son patron confus. Tony l'inviterait-il a travailler de chez lui? "J'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous en web cam avec un client, il faut absolument que je rentre, j'ai tout oublié chez moi, le dossier du client, celui des mes produits, tout... " Soupira Tony.

\- Euh.. je vais vous déposer monsieur, n'ayez crainte. Lança Clint voyant son patron complètement paniqué.

\- On pourrait... Se faire livrer quelques chose à manger... Après ma réunion... Et puis vous pourrez me montrer où êtes vous dans vos recherches. Proposa Tony.

\- Euh... Oui.. pourquoi pas oui...

Clint rassembla ses affaires et eteignit son Stark computer, il prit ses dossiers puis suivi son patron jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le silence régnait dans l'ascenseur et Clint se demandait si il n'allait pas choqué son patron avec sa vieille ford, monsieur Stark n'était pas habitué à monter dans ce genre de poubelle.

Clint avança devant sa voiture honteux, il allait lui ouvrit tout de même la portière lorsque Tony l'interdit de le faire et grimpa à l'avant. Clint grimaça, il était vraiment mal à l'aise que monsieur Stark voyage à bord de sa bagnole. Il mit le contact et "shoot a thrill" de ACDC leur vrilla les tympans. "Désolé monsieur." s'excusa aussitôt Clint en débarassant un peu la voiture.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Barton, c'est de la bonne musique que vous écoutez là.. tout ce que j'aime. Ajouta Tony souriant.

Clint esquissa un sourire et se mit en route vers le manoir de son patron. Il n'avait plus besoin de Jarvis à présent, il connaissait la route par cœur.

Les hommes parlèrent peu, tout deux étaient mal à l'aise. Tony rompit le silence en demandant à son employé comment s'était passé sa journée.

Clint lui dit qu'il avait fait des recherches toute la journée, et qu'il avait déjà le nom d'un des deux espions, il ne lui manquait plus à découvrir le deuxième. Tony le félicita aussitôt. Ils ne tarderent pas à arriver au manoir. Aussitôt arrivé, Clint fut accueillit par Jarvis.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Barton, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous m'aviez manqué. Déclara l'IA.

\- Oh... Bonsoir Jarvis, tu m'avais manqué aussi. Avoua l'envoient chauffeur.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon. Se moqua Tony en leur servant un verre de scotch. "Bon... Clint, je vais vous montrer mon atelier labo. Vous serez tranquille là bas, Jarvis vous montrera comment tout utiliser. Mon client ne devrait pas tarder à appeler.

\- D'accord. fit Clint en attrappant le verre que Tony lui tendait. Le patron emmena son employé dans son atelier.

Clint suivi son patron et découvrit l'atelier du milliardaire. L'employé ne savait pas où regarder tellement il y avait de machine et chose à voir. Une partie dédiée aux recherches scientifique, une autre sur la macanique, des écrans partout... C'était le Shield en miniaturisé et peut-être même bien plus avancé.

\- Jarvis? Ouvre tout les protocoles pour Clint s'il te plaît. Installez-vous Clint, faites comme chez vous, si vous avez la moindre question vous savez à qui vous adresser.

\- D'accord monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Tony, vous êtes dans ma demeure, et vous êtes mon invité.

Clint sentit ses joues rougir, il baissa les yeux. "D'accord monsieur, Tony."

Tony sourit une dernière fois puis laissa Clint s'amuser avec ses jouets pendant qu'il recevait son client en visio conférence dans son bureau du premier.

Clint attendit que son patron soit sorti de la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur un tabouret. "Et bien Jarvis... En voilà un labo qui déchire."

\- Je dois avouer que monsieur Stark ne fait rien à moitié. Que voulez-vous faire monsieur?

\- J'ai un tas de vidéo à regarder. Je veux suivre un homme et en localiser trois autres. Je veux voir s'il se connaissent.

\- J'ai peut-être un programme approprié. Qui dois-je surveiller?

\- Billy Bangkok, Marcus Slabosky, Matthew Griffin, et Macaulay Berging.

\- Bien monsieur, détendez-vous, je m'occupe de tout.

Clint se détendit sur le tabouret en buvant quelques gorgée de son scotch. Il laissa Jarvis s'occuper de tout.

Il fit le tour du labo en regardant chaque machine, chaque projets. Cet homme était super intelligent, il fabriquait plein de truc. Et avait des idées plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Cet homme était vraiment exceptionnel, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. "Jarvis?"

\- Oui monsieur.

\- C'est Tony qui a inventé tout ses trucs ?

\- Tout ce qui est ici à été créé par mon patron.

\- Il est exceptionnel.

\- Je ne vous contredirais pas monsieur.

\- Jarvis? Qui est cet homme, le blond, je ne sais plus son nom. Steve?

\- Steve Rogers est un ami d'enfance de Monsieur Stark, lui, James Buchanan Barnes et James Rhodey étaient dans le même lycée.

\- D'accord... Préviens-moi quand Tony à fini avec ses clients. Il faut que je lui parle de de Bangkok.

\- Bien monsieur.

La visio conférence dura une petite heure. Dès qu'elle fut fini, Tony commanda le repas. "Jarvis? Que fait Clint?"

\- Il travaille monsieur.

\- C'est un acharné du boulot celui là. Lança Tony mais fut remis à sa place par son robot.

\- Un peu comme vous monsieur.

\- Pas faux, le dîner arrive pour quelle heure?

\- Le livreur arrive dans 15 minutes.

\- Bien, ne lui dit rien, à Clint. Je vais préparer la table. Lança Tony en descendant à la cuisine. Il sortit assiettes et couverts puis débouchonne tout de même une bouteille de vin. Si Clint ne buvait pas, lui en buverait de toute façon.

La table mise, Tony descendit chercher son invité. Il fit surpris de le retrouver dans le canapé sur son Starkphone.

\- Clint?

\- Monsieur Stark... Je... Jarvis s'occupe de tout... Il devait m'avertir quand se terminait votre réunion. Se défendit Clint d'être assis comme un pacha.

\- J'ai demandé à Jarvis de ne pas vous déranger, je suis son patron, il obéit d'abord à moi... Le dîner est arrivé.

\- Oh... je suis à vous de suite, juste le temps de me laver les mains.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas de dîner avec moi? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Pas du tout. Au contraire.

\- Vous savez ce que dit Pepper? Demanda t'il pendant que Clint se lavait les mains scrupuleusement.

\- Non, dites-moi.

\- Pepper dit que tout le monde se batterait pour manger avec le PDG. C'est fort possible... Mais juste parce qu'il est le PDG... L'informa Tony en se dirigeant vers le rez de chaussée.

\- Je ne pense pas monsieur. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tout le monde aime Stark, personne n'aime Tony, personne ne le connait. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Pepper vous connait... Ajoute Clint en suivant son patron jusqu'à la salle à manger.

\- Pepper connait pas Tony, peu de personne le connaisse.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous trompez, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui connaît Tony. Dit Clint en pensant à ce Steve dont il devenait jaloux.

\- Non, Vous seul pouvez comprendre. Murmura Stark. Clint fit un rictus et comprit directement où voulait en venir son patron. Il était le seul à s'être fait dragué par Tony.

Il fut étonné que son patron avait mis les petits plats dans les grands mais fit semblant de rien. Le dîner avait été commandé par un traiteur, "pintade farcis aux figues, petits grenailles et légumes vert." Accompagné d'une bouteille de rosé biensure.

\- Je suppose que vous ne boirez pas de vin.

\- Peut être qu'exceptionnellement je devrais. Et je suis sûre que ça doit être un grand cru, tant que je n'abuse pas. Lâcha Clint.

\- J'en suis heureux. Et bien... Tony versa du vin dans le verre de Clint et le lui tendit. Il attrappa ensuite le sien puis trinqua les yeux dans les yeux. "À nous."

\- À vous, monsieur.

Tony sourit puis commença à manger doucement, tandis que son invité fit de même. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez là Clint. Il faut dire que personne d'autre n'arrive à me supporter autant que vous. Même Pepper des fois elle en peut plus." Déclara le brun.

\- Vous n'êtes pas attroce du tout. Les autres exagèrent, moi je suis quelqu'un de juste. Et le seul à connaître Tony.

Tony ne sut quoi répondre, Clint le gênait. Il sentait que le chauffeur avait l'air de l'apprécier et ça le faisait un peu paniquer. Il n'avait jamais eut de relation de couple avec un homme. Clint n'était pas non plus le premier homme avec qui il avait couché. Mais c'était juste une histoire de fesse, alors que là, c'est complètement différent et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

Le reste du dîner fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que Clint l'informe de ses recherches, un peu avant d'avoir fini de manger. "Au fait, monsieur, j'ai trouvé vos espions. Enfin, j'en ai trouvé un, et Jarvis un second."

\- Qui sont les taupes? Demanda Tony en relevant que Clint aurait pu s'attribuer le travail mais avait inclus Jarvis. Cet homme était vraiment humble.

\- Billy Bankgog et Matthew Griffin. L'un travaille dans le service comptable, l'autre est affilié aux projets en cours.

\- Les sales fils de pute. Marmonna Tony.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur.

\- Pourquoi l'êtes-vous? Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur, Clint. Râla Stark.

\- Bien.. mo.. Tony.

\- Je les ferais virer demain... Merci pour tout... Chuchota tout de même Tony.

\- De rien...

\- Voulez-vous un petit cafe? Dit subitement Tony, passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. S'excusa Clint.

\- Vous rigolez là ? Un Irish! Je vais nous faire un Irish... Suivez-moi Clint. Ordonna le milliardaire

Clint pouffa de rire, cet homme le suprendrait toujours, il le suivit dans la cuisine et le regarda faire deux énormes Irish Coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mon boss

Chapitre 18

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

L'ancien chauffeur le regard faire silencieusement, puis le brun emmena les cocktails dans le salon. Les hommes s'assirent, trinquerent puis dégustèrent leur verre.

Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'une question démangeait Clint. Il fallait qu'il le lui la pose.

\- Tony?

\- Oui.

\- Qui était l'homme dans votre bureau?

\- C'était Steve, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, il est au même niveau que votre Natasha. Comment va t'elle au fait? Demanda tout de même l'ingénieur.

\- Elle va très bien. Elle vous aime beaucoup. C'est une grande fan. Ajouta Clint en souriant.

\- Elle est ravissante.

\- Merci pour elle. Chuchota Clint.

\- Il va avoir un bébé, sa femme est enceinte. Dit soudainement Tony.

\- Oh... C'est... C'est une bonne nouvelle. Bafouilla Clint qui était presque sûre qu'il n'était pas son petit ami. Peut-être était-il son amant?

\- Vous avez des enfants? Demanda ensuite le brun.

\- Oui trois. Confirma Clint et se rappela qu'il n'avait même pas prévenu Laura qu'il ne rentrait pas.

\- Vous vivez toujours avec votre épouse, je ne sais plus. Vous n'étiez pas en cours de divorce?

\- Si... Je le suis... Et je vis toujours avec eux... Le temps de trouver autre chose... Ça ne serait tarder. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord. Je... J'ai pas mal de connaissance, je vous aiderai Clint. N'ayez crainte.

\- Merci Tony. Chuchota Clint en buvant son cocktail. "Bon, il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille, je n'ai même pas prevenu Laura."

\- Votre femme.

\- Ma futur ex-épouse, oui. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir Clint. Répondit Tony qui se leva lui aussi.

\- Bien.. et bien c'était super. Et je suis heureux qu'on ait trouvé les taupes. Je dormirais mieux. Avoua Clint en allant vers la sortie.

Tony sourit, c'était sensé être lui qui dormirait mieux mais Clint semblait s'inquiéter aussi bien pour Stark industrie que pour lui et ça le touchait. Arrivé devant la porte à présente ouverte, les hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Une poignée de main vint clore cette soirée.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné Clint.

\- De rien Tony, à demain. Dit Clint en partant dans sa voiture.

En arrivant dans sa voiture, Clint prit une grosse inspiration, il avait passé une soirée au top. Il allait démarrer lorsqu'il vit au pied du siège passager le parapluie de son patron. Il le prit et couru le lui apporter. Il sonna puis Tony sourit en voyant son parapluie.

\- Clint... que ferais-je sans vous? Chuchota Tony en lui attrappant la mâchoire de la main droite.

Clint bloqua sur les pupilles de Tony, tandis que celui ci caressait doucement sa mâchoire de son pouce. Le chauffeur semblait apprécier cette caresse et ne sut quoi dire d'autre que "Je sais pas..."

\- Excusez-moi Clint. Dit Tony en retirant sa main. "Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Merci infiniment pour cette soirée." Le brun semblait hésiter mais attira Clint contre lui pour le remercier. Un geste amical, mais qui fut tout autre chose dans la tête de Clint qui apprécia être à nouveau dans les bras de son patron chéri.

Les hommes se detacherent puis un moment de flottement apparaît jusqu'à ce que Clint rompt ce moment. "Bonne nuit Tony à demain."

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

Le chauffeur s'en alla à nouveau vers sa voiture, tandis que Tony rentra chez lui.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Clint se dit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Laura l'attendrait au tournant. Il prit une douche et descendit silencieusement. Laura était levée et préparait le café. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bonjour Laura, désolé pour hier, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Murmura Clint gêné.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, les enfants t'ont attendu. Ajouta la femme.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu es irrespectueux Clint. Lâcha la brune.

\- J'ai oublié Laura c'est bon. Se défendit Clint en soupirant.

\- Je suppose que tu étais avec Natasha. Clint acquessa, ça ne servait à rien de lui dire qu'il était avec son patron, la brune ne le croirait pas. "Tu veux bien aller réveiller tes enfants s'il te plaît."

\- Oui. Répondit seulement le père de famille. Il leva les deux plus grand et aida Lila à se préparer, puis ils descendirent rejoindre la maîtresse de maison, qui avait préparer le déjeuner. À table c'était le silence radio, Laura en voulait toujours à Clint.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle l'attrapa tout de même. "Je sais que tu n'étais pas avec Natasha, je l'ai appelé hier, elle avait l'air surprise de mon appel. Tu n'étais pas avec elle. Je pensais qu'il ne se passerait rien." Clint ne sut plus quoi dire. Était-il trop tard de lui dire qu'il était avec son patron? Clint baissa les yeux, pris au piège. "Va t'en, va travailler avant que... " Clint obeit et parti aussitôt vers Stark industrie.

En arrivant au taf, Clint ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent, il avait réussi à démasquer les deux espions, il était un peu à l'avance et en profita pour aller boire un café. Son téléphone sonna au moment où son café tomba. Il décrocha en pensant que c'était Laura alors que pas du tout.

\- Agent Barton?

\- Directeur Fury? S'étonna Clint.

\- Oui, Barton, il fallait que je vous dise, j'ai trouvé des indices qui pourrait penser qu'il y a trois espions. L'informa fury

\- Quels indices? Demanda Clint furieux d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

\- Une équipe a entendu qu'il y avait un trinôme infiltré à, je cite. "S.I"

\- S.I? Stark industrie. Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Il semblerait, oui, d'après nos recherches on pense qu'il devrait être au niveau administratif. Dans le trinôme, Un s'occuperait des finances, le second, dans la section recherches. Le troisième devrait être dans le service administratif..

\- Merde... Pesta Clint.

\- J'ai anticipé vos recherches et fais un tri, il reste tout de même 40 noms. Ajouta le directeur du Shield.

\- 40, c'est un bon tri tout de même. Un grand merci monsieur le directeur.

\- De rien agent Barton, vous savez ce que représente Stark pour moi Je vous appel si j'ai du nouveau. Affirma Nick Fury.

Clint le remerci encore une fois et raccrocha. Et bien voilà, il avait de nouveau du boulot. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et consulta cette liste qu'il commença à éplucher.

Clint fit tri et élimina les employés de plus de deux ans dans la société. Puis ajouta quelques critères, jusqu'à arriver à une liste qui se réduisit à une quinzaine de personnes.

Ce fut à 12h tapante qu'il lâcha ses recherches, alla chercher de quoi déjeuner et remonta afin de continuer de travailler en déjeunant.

Parmis cette liste le nouveau chauffeur de son patron y figurait. On ne connaissait pas grand chose sur lui. Même son CV n'était pas dans la base de donnée. Il se dit qu'il irait voir son patron en début d'après midi. En attendant Clint fit plus ample recherche sur cet homme.

Clint fini tout de même par aller voir Tony vers les coups de 15h, le patron le reçu avec le sourire. "Bonjour Clint. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

\- Bonjour Tony, tout c'est bien passé avec les deux employés espions?

\- Oui... Ils ont été virés sur le champs, ce n'était même pas moi qui les avait recruté. Lacha le brun.

\- D'accord, tant mieux s'il ne sont plus là, parcontre ce matin, le directeur Fury m'a averti qu'un troisième homme pourrait également être infiltré.

\- Un troisième? Lâcha Tony en grimaçant.

\- Oui... Et j'aimerai consulter quelques dossiers dont je n'ai pas accès comme le CV de Monsieur Caldwin.

\- Caldwin, mon chauffeur?

\- Oui... Affirma Clint.

\- Il est innocent. Dit de suite l'ingénieur.

\- J'ai des doutes sur ses compétences Tony et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- Dites que je ne sais pas choisir mon personnel... Je vous ai bien choisi.

\- S'il vous plaît, Tony ça me rassurerait.

\- Bien... Lâcha Tony en farfouillant dans un tiroirs. "Le voici." Clint attrappa la feuille pendant que Tony le scrutait des yeux. "Alors..."

\- Tout semble correct.

\- J'ai vérifié ses compétences, vérifié l'entreprise formatrice pour confirmer son habilité.

\- L'entreprise formatrice aurait pu être piraté. Lança Clint suspicieux.

\- Il est innocent vous avez la preuve .. pourquoi vous êtes-vous acharné sur lui?

Clint baissa les yeux, c'était de l'acharnement? "J'en sais rien... Peut-être que..." Bafouilla le bond. Tony se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se retrouver face à son ancien chauffeur.

\- ? Oui? Interrogea le PDG, attendant une réponse clair.

\- Ça me Manque. Fini par avouer le père de famille.

\- De? Titilla le patron qui se connaissait sans doute la réponse.

\- D'être votre chauffeur... Avoua Clint tristement. Il leva les yeux. "J'étais persuadé qu'il était coupable... Toutes les preuves étaient réunies..."

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi Clint... Chuchota Stark en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ancien chauffeur. "Tout va bien..." Ajouta t'il en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, les hommes se regardaient comme si leur visage serait la dernière chose qu'ils verraient. La porte s'ouvrit et mademoiselle Potts entra, Clint se recula.

\- Bon... Ben, je vais continuer les recherches!

\- D'accord, Clint. Répondit Tony tristement. Il aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps.

Clint retourna de suite dans son bureau. Il mit un certain moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Tony commençait vraiment à hanter ses jours. Il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui. Et le fait qu'il ne croyait pas son super chauffeur coupable de quoique se soit le mettait en rogne. Même si Tony pensait le contraire lui avait toujours autant de doute.

Énervé et probablement jaloux, Clint ferma ses dossiers sur les coups de 17h. Il rejoignit sa bagnole et profita de cet instant pour appeler sa meilleure amie tout en conduisant.

\- Nath!

\- Clint? Alors t'étais où? Ta femme te cherchait partout. Râla sa meilleurs amie.

\- Je sais, oui, elle m'a grillé. Elle me l'a fait à l'envers en me demandant avec qui j'étais. Et moi comme un con j'ai dis que j'étais avec toi. Soupira Clint.

\- Mais t'étais où? Beugla encore Natasha.

\- Avec mon boss. Lâcha t'il.

\- Hummmmm avec ton boss... Insinua le rousse.

\- Rhô Nath... C'était professionnel. Se défendit-il.

\- Mais oui, c'est pour ça que t'as dis à ta femme que tu étais avec moi. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas me croire... Se défendit encore le père de famille.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

\- Non... Je suis en train de craquer complètement. Souffla Clint.

\- Pour?

\- Ben mon boss... J'en peux plus, je sais plus quoi faire... Il me plait et en même temps c'est mon boss... Et je suis qu'un chauffeur. Ajouta t'il.

\- Tu n'es plus chauffeur. Rectifia t'il.

\- Oui, en plus de ça, il a un nouveau chauffeur ... Je suis jaloux je crois.. et je le sens pas ce gars là mais Tony le pense clean. Ca m'énerve. Râla le blond.

\- T'es jaloux mon petit clintounet. S'amusa de dire Nath.

\- Je préfère même pas répondre à ça Nath... Soupira t'il.

\- Clint...

\- D'accord, je capitule, oui, je suis jaloux et alors quoi? S'énerva t'il.

\- Bah rien... C'est mignon...

\- Dis, tu pourrais pas faire des recherche sur Gale Caldwin? Demanda tout de même l'ex agent du shield.

\- Le chauffeur, je présume.

\- Ouais... Fury est au courant de toute façon. Il faut je rentre chez moi... C'est trop tendu pour que je reste au taf.

\- Ok.., ok.. pas de soucis Clint... Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau. Lui dit-elle.

\- Appel-moi demain matin.

\- Ok.. à demain bisous.

\- Bisous.


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce ironhawk.

Je voudrais remercié ceux er celles qui ont posté des commentaires, qui ont mot la'fic en suivi et ou en favorite.

\- Nagron. - Holybleu - Neko kirei - xlouisa - Misa - TeZuKa - Emyclash - Lynee - MELLO-OLLEM - ga65800 - Gawelle - Luma - Minadalrive - Noyr Desyre - Nympha-san - TeZuKa j - amegonys - floop56 - ktyggsoshi - Minimiste - Naomy Wood Serpentard - alicekey

Énorme bisous à vous!

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mon boss

Chapitre 19

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut peu de temps après que Clint franchit le seuil de sa porte, Laura s'occupait des enfants, comme d'habitude. Clint embrassa les petits puis déposa tout de même un baiser sur la joue de Laura qui ne disait mot. Il l'aida à s'occuper des enfants en silence.

Chacun de leur côtés ils s'occuperent de leur enfant. Laura s'occupait de Lila. Tandis que Clint s'occupait de Cooper et de Nathaniel. Le repas ne fut pas silencieux grâce aux enfants car ce n'était pas grâce aux parents, car ils ne se parlaient toujours pas.

Ce fut après que les enfants soient couchés que Laura parla à Clint. "C'est sérieux ton histoire?" Demanda t-elle. Clint soupira.

\- Laura, je n'ai pas d'histoire, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Soupira t'il encore.

\- Bien. Dit-elle seulement.

\- J'ai pris ma décision, je m'en irais à la fin du mois. Enchaîna Clint ne supportant plus l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? S'inquiéta t'elle tout de même.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché, mais je me débrouillerai, ça vaut mieux je crois.

\- Je pense aussi. Confirma t'elle.

\- Bon, bonne nuit Clint. Lacha t-elle en se levant.

\- Bonne nuit Laura.

Clint la regarda grimper les escaliers puis ferma les yeux, plus rien n'allait dans sa vie. Sa vie de famille était chaotique. Sa vie amoureuse était sans dessus dessous et sa vie professionnelle devenait tout aussi bizarre.

Clint alla se servir une bière, puis la bu devant la télévision, sans vraiment la regarder puis alla se coucher.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint ne traîna pas chez lui ce matin et alla directement au boulot. Il s'acheta des viennoiseries et se prit un café avant de repartir dans son bureau. Il se remit à regarder d'autre vidéo, il fallait qu'il trouve un indice qui inculperait Caldwin.

Armé d'un café corsé, Clint visionna plusieurs vidéo à la suite, mais ne savait pas quels jours regarder, à quel moment. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce fut Natasha qui le mit sur le bon chemin en lui indicant qu'il n'avait jamais été chauffeur au paravant mais qu'il avait envoyé des tas de CV et de lettre à Stark industrie. La dernière en date datait de bien longtemps puisqu'il datait d'avant l'arrivée de Clint dans la société. Le chauffeur s'était présenté comme le chauffeur de Stark alors qu'à l'époque il ne l'était pas encore.

Clint tapa la date, et vérifia les vidéos. Il l'aperçut se présentant comme le chauffeur de Stark. Cet homme était donc persuadé qu'il allait être son chauffeur. Il passa la bande son aux filtres et on pouvait entendre qu'il se disait le remplaçant de Monsieur Hogan.

Clint sourit fièrement, il allait faire enfermer cet Enfoiré. Il irait voir son patron dans l'après midi. Pour l'heure il préférait mettre tout les preuves bout à bout.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller déjeuner avec ses collègues et alla se manger un sandwich qu'il mangea devant son Stark computer. Il attendit 15h pour aller voir son patron, sa clé USB dans les mains. Il frappa puis entra directement.

\- Monsieur, j'ai une excellente nouvelle. Annonça Clint souriant.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dis de m'appeler Tony? Lança le brun assis sur sa chaise en souriant pleinement.

\- Si... Puis-je me connecter sur votre Stark computer. Tony? Demanda t'il en insistant sur son prénom.

Tony se leva. "Allez-y Clint installez-vous, faites comme chez vous." Dit Stark en désignant sa chaise. Clint s'installa et lança le tout. On pouvait voir, l'homme à l'écran. "Encore mon chauffeur?" Râla Tony.

\- Attendez Tony, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai trouvé d'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Écoutez bien. Vous entendez là... Il se présente comme étant votre chauffeur, mais la date ne correspond pas, il ne l'était pas encore mais était persuadé qu'il allait l'être. Mais manque de bol pour lui vous m'avez finalement embauché à sa place.

\- Vous pensez?

\- C'est évident, on sait qu'il y a trois taupes mais elles sont loin de vous et de la direction. Chauffeur personnel, c'est une façon idéale de vous approcher, il connaît vos moindres fait et geste. Ils ont profité de l'occasion que Happy parte.. C'est pourquoi il s'est présenté comme tel.. Dans sa tête, il était déjà votre chauffeur.

\- Mais Biensure que non puisque je vous ai embauché, vous.

\- Ah oui... Et vous pouvez me rappeler pour quelles raisons vous m'avez choisi plutôt qu'un autre?

Tony bloqua sur la phrase de Clint. Où voulait-il en venir? Au fait qu'il l'ait embauché car ils avaient couché ensemble. Tony grimaça puis lâcha. "D'accord, je vous ai embauché pour apprendre à vous connaître... Après la nuit au'on avait passé, je me suis dis que... Ça pourrait sympa... Voir drôle... De vous voir... Paniquer... à chaque fois." Avoua t'il non fiers.

\- Pardon? Vous êtes pas sérieux là. S'indigna tout de même Clint en se levant de la chaise.

\- Je suis navré Clint. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être drôle mais je suis plus dans cette optique... à l'heure actuelle, je vous considére comme l'un de mes meilleures éléments... Dit premièrement Tony mais la réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire son employé. "Quoi? C'est pas ce que vous attendiez?"

\- Je pensais que vous alliez plutôt me parler de la lettre de recommandation de Fury... Murmura Clint.

\- Elle a été déterminante également. Ajouta Tony en grimaçant, il savait qu'il avait fait une boulette.

\- Sauf que ça, lui ne l'avait pas pris en compte. Bref... Peu importe... Je lui ai piqué le job... Les plans de Hammer ont échoué jusqu'à ce que je change de service.

\- Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu... Soupira Tony en baissant les yeux sur l'écran.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Tony, vous êtes PDG vous n'êtes pas un agent, ce n'est pas à vous à sélectionner les premiers CV... Le défendit encore Clint.

\- Bon, ben... Merci Clint... J'ai un licenciement à faire... et une nouvelle recherche de chauffeur aussi à ce que je vois. Ajouta t'il en grimaçant.

\- J'ai trouvé la taupe Tony, toutes les taupes.

\- Oui et?

\- Je pourrais reprendre le poste. Je serais votre chauffeur et votre garde du corps. Je ne laisserais plus personne vous approcher ! Dit Clint le menton relevé.

\- Plus personne? Lança Tony en souriant.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire... Je ne vous lâcherais plus. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je vais être obligé de vous inviter à dîner pour que vous soyez non loin de moi. Plaisanta Tony. Clint fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son patron. "Arrêtons de jouer un peu Clint..." Murmura Tony en attrapant la main droite de Clint qu'il posa sur sa propre hanche. "On sait tout deux ce qui nous arrive ... Non?" Chuchota Tony en plaçant sa propre main sur la hanche de Clint qui baissa les yeux.

Clint finit par avouer l'inavouable. "Vous me manquez et je parle pas uniquement de mon patron." Chuchota l'employé.

Tony lâcha la main de Clint, la glissa sur sa mâchoire, puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Clint était à la fois pétrifié et conquis. "Emmène-nous chez moi va..." Chuchota Tony avant de sortir de son bureau.

 **Fin.**


End file.
